Please
by gabs88
Summary: One shot fics, mostly fun stories, many with a smut edge. I needed something light to write amongst writing my other not so happy fic and what with season nine.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Please  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **smutty fluff, pure and simple.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **I needed to write something fun and flirty after watching season nine. I'm starting another story, more angsty (season nines vibe has made an impression on me) and wrote this to keep me feeling light. Would love feed back on characterization and writing style, or just to hear thoughts :)

**Please**

Arizona was on fire. In so many, many ways. Except for literally, she was definitely not on fire in the literal sense. After the terrible week previous in which she'd lost Wallace, she had felt far from on fire. In fact, she'd felt icy. Arizona did not like to feel cold-she was a sunny person. Cheery. Perky.

Sometimes, annoyingly perky. She knew that. That was just how she chose to live her life. Her mum had used to say you 'pick your attitude'. A sentiment that annoyed the hell out of her as a teenager, but that had pulled her through some days she would have much rather pulled her doona onto the couch with a bottle of white watching Friends re-runs.

So, Arizona was enjoying being on fire today. Wheeling her way down the corridor, a thousand watt smile on her face, she knew she was kicking ass. She'd completely rocked her surgery on a boy with a perforated bowel. Not only that, but she had made a kick ass teacher as she let Alex Karev first assist and do the majority of the procedure himself. She'd done it all in record time and the boy was already awake and beaming, bouncing back from anesthetic and pain as only a tiny human can.

On top of all that, the kid had broken his femur in the fall that had perforated his bowel. So, after watching Callie repair the femur in record time herself, Arizona was, figuratively, and what kid of felt literally but wasn't, on fire.

Nothing turned her on more than watching Callie operate. That girl had more skill than she realised. Which made it hotter, as she had a sense of cocky without being arrogant. Not only was she skilled, her hands were quick. In many, many ways. Arizona caught herself several times staring at Callies hands during the surgery. In fact, maybe she wasn't as kick ass a teacher as she felt she was, since it was for selfish reasons she'd let Karev have his moment. She'd been far too distracted watching Callie work her magic. She enjoyed watching Callie Tores operate, and she liked the fiery feelings it bought on.

Yes, Arizona was on a fire; and she knew just what would help cool her down enough to get her through this day without actually exploding at her next consult.

Pausing at the desk with a chart in hand, Arizona flipped it open and started adding to the interns notes from that mornings rounds, noting things missed that should have been entered. As she wrote, she wondered if she could page Callie to an on call room. She hadn't done that yet. They usually just...ran into each other and happened to end up in an empty room together. She'd yet to page her with purely the intentions of scratching an itch. Arizona loved firsts.

"Dr Robbins, are you finished with that chart?" Arizona whipped her head up, realising she'd been staring at the chart in front of her for a full five minutes as her mind wondered to the possibilities of paging Callie. Maybe that's why her intern had missed notes: he'd been busy thinking of hot, steamy on call room sex. She could almost forgive him that. In fact, she would.

Arizona smiled at the nurse in front of her, "Sorry, Beccy, got a little distracted. I'll finish up later, you take it."

Beccy smiled from beneath her fringe, "Thanks, she's needing her next dose of Ceftriaxone."

Beccy was Arizona's favourite ward on the floor, completely commited to her patients. She went above an beyond, often staying past her shift end to look after a child who had become attached to her. She worked late, hard and always had a smile on her face for her patients. Arizonas smile grew bigger as she thought that Callie was exactly the same, feeling her mind drifting back to when she might get to see her girlfriend. She tried to ignore the thrill in her stomach.

"Todays the last day of the five day course, hopefully we can step her down to oral antibiotics tomorrow and look at getting her home, if she stays afebrile." Arizona smiled as she handed the chart over.

Beccy laughed, "Don't say that too loudly, her Mums already got her packed and ready to go. Can't blame her really, in hospital with your baby at four months old. They've been here two weeks." Beccy smiled, "Don't know why she's so eager, you've taken such good care of her."

Arizona laughed, "I caught her Mum packing this morning on rounds. Very eager." Arizona winked at her and turned slightly to the right, about to kick off on her wheels and go back to thinking naughty thoughts when she ran smack bang into Callie.

Arizona's smile, if anything, got wider, "Calliope."

"Hey..." Callie did not look as delighted as Arizona felt. Nor did she look as on fire as Arizona feared she did.

Arizona felt her smile waver, "I was just thinking about you."

Callie raised her eyebrow in the way Arizona loved. Actually, she wasn't doing it in the way she loved. She loved it when it was raised with a half smirk as Callie ran her eyes up and down her body and her mouth opened to say something suggestive. There was no smirk or fun words coming out. There was a fake, tight lipped smile.

"Thinking about me." The tone was attempting to be playful, but it wasn't sticking, "I'm sure."

Arizona was confused. Her bubble of awesomeness was thinning, "I feel like I'm in trouble."

Callie smirked slightly, a good sign, "Flirt."

Okay, now Arizona was beyond confused, "Huh?". Not a word becoming of her, but she felt it showed her genuine non understanding.

Callie had her arms crossed, a slight smile on her lips, but the raised eyebrow betraying her feelings behind the words, "You, all smiley. Winking. I saw the wink, Arizona."

Arizona actually laughed. Callie was actually jealous. All green eyed monster. Because she thought she was flirting with her favourite nurse.

Laughing didn't help and Callie actually went to turn away, all 'half joking to be annoyed but actually feeling annoyed'.

Arizona reached out and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

Callie, thankfully, followed. Arizona really did find it amusing that Callie had seen that as flirting with Beccy when all Arizona had on her mind was Callie and the hot, sweaty post fire of amazing day sex she was planning.

Pulling Callie into an empty on call room, Arizona started to spin around as the door shut behind Callie.

"Look, Arizona, I was teasing, I-"

Arizona had her pressed against the door in three seconds, her lips pressed against hers in a fierce kiss. It wasn't gentle, not even slightly. It was hard and backed by the fire Arizona felt raging. Feeling Callies lips part, Arizona flicked her tongue against her top lip, before sucking not too gently on her bottom one. Pulling back, it was Arizona's turn to raise one eyebrow at Callie, "You actually think I was flirting with Beccy?"

Callie looked like she could barely think post that kiss, let alone speak, "I...um...maybe?" Her tone was sheepish.

Arizona laughed, "She interrupted me for a chart I'd been staring at for five minutes _not_ writing in because I'd been busy thinking about how..."she punctuated the next few words with a brief, teasing kiss, "much...I...wanted...you...and," Arizone moved her lips as if to kiss Callie, but stopped millimetres from touching her, "busy thinking about how to get you to an on call room so I could show you just, exactly, how much I was aching for you."

Callie's whole look was sheepish now, "Oh."

Arizona grinned as she went in for the kiss she'd been thinking about all day, pressing her lips slightly more gentler against Callies this time. Slipping her tongue into her girlfriends mouth, Arizona smirked to herself as she felt Callie groan. She ran her hands under Callies scrub shirt, slipping her hands under the waist band so her finger tips were just skimming the top of her, what appeared to be, lacy underwear.

"Callie, I watched your hands through that entire surgery, and all I could think was how much I wanted you to be done." Pulling back slightly, Arizona looked Callie in the eye, "All I was thinking was how much I wanted you in me."

Arizona had been planning on pinning Callie to the wall to show her just how much she had _not_ been thinking about Beccy, but knew that dirty talk like that got Callie in an instance. And she wanted Callie to know it was _her_ she had on her mind.

Callies pupils actually dilated, the words affected her so much. It was less than a second before Callie was kissing her, this time the aggressor. Arizona felt her self being pushed backwards, feeling the small of her back hit the small bench in the room that held kettle and toaster. Callies hands were everywhere, lifting her by her ass to sit on the bench, pulling at the strings to undo her scrub pants, under her shirt to cup her breast, fingers teasing her nipple through her bra.

Normally she loved to be teased, but Arizona did not need foreplay at this particular moment. She'd been aching for this since she woke up this morning, realising it was gonna be a kick ass kind of day. Moaning into Callies mouth, Arizona threw he head back, shuddering as she felt Callies lips trailing down her neck. Somehow, her shirt had come off, along with her bra, and Callies lips were wrapped around her nipple. Arizona's legs were wrapped around Callies waist, her arms resting back on the bench. Callies stomach was not providing enough friction and Arizona was sure she would explode.

"Callie..."

"Mmm?"

"Now..."

Callie's mouth was on her stomach, biting a trail downward. She looked up at Arizona, not stopping her administrations. Her eyes showed how carried away she was.

Arizona did the one thing she knew would make Callie hurry up. She begged.

"Please?"

Callie grinned, the smile that never failed to make Arizonas pulse speed up. Not even bothering to pull Arizona's pants down her hips, Callie raised back up, her lips hitting Arizona's with force. Callies tongue entered her mouth just as her hand pushed past her underwear and up, right where Arizona had felt the fire settle on the wave of her amazing day hours before.

Arizona threw her head back again, then bought it forward to bite Callies shoulder, hard, to stop herself from screaming out. One leg wrapped around her waist, the other with her heel pressed up against the bench, Callie did to her just what Arizona had been dreaming of while watching her hands knit bone and skin back together.

Arizona bought a hand up around Callies neck, her leg wrapped tighter around her and she let her shoulder go, only to move her lips to Callies neck, leaving a bruise as she came, hard.

Stars behind her eyes, Arizona Smiled against Callies neck.

Callie leant back slightly, smiling almost smugly.

Arizona, kissed her, pulling back almost languidly, "Do you really think I was flirting now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Simple  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **a random moment  
**Rating: **k+  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **I needed to write something fun and flirty after watching season nine. I'm starting another story, more angsty (season nines vibe has made an impression on me) and wrote this to keep me feeling light. Would love feed back on characterization and writing style, or just to hear thoughts :)

**Simple**

For Callie, things had always been simple. This may have been partly because of her _slightly_ privileged upbringing, but never the less. Things were generally simple, decisions obvious.

You wanted to be a surgeon, you became one. You wanted those shoes, you got them. You want to give something back, you join the peace corp. You fell in love, you fell hard, fast and didn't look back.

It didn't matter if that person was a man or a woman. It didn't matter if it was quick, startling and earth shattering. Love was love. And that was that; you were there for the person you loved.

She'd had always, unequivocally, believed that. And that, in her mind, applied with all love. So when her father had looked at her with that...disgust. And shame. Callie could barely believe it. She had taken her values on love and partnership from her parents-for her own father to not accept her, purely because she had fallen in love with a women and not a man, was unfathomable to her.

She tried, repeatedly: sent him letters, tried to call, facebook messaged him even though he could barely turn his computer on, let alone log into his account. Because that's what you do with those you love: you mend something if it's broken, you never just throw it away.

For her father to then show up to the hospital with Father Kevin, to spout biblical passages at her about sinning and hell. It turned her cold inside. And still she tried, she tried to talk to him. Tried to get him to see that she was still Callie, still his daughter, still deserved his love.

And finally, when she had broken and given up, he found her. He found her, in the car park, and accepted it.

Callie was grinning to herself as she walked up the stairs to her apartment after dropping her father off at the airport. Her faith in her father was restored. Her faith in, well, everything was restored. She had no idea what had made him flip his view, but she was grateful, and happy and felt so much better to have that faith restored.

She burst into her apartment, all smile, door swinging wildly in front of her. She delighted in seeing her girlfriend in the room.

Arizona jumped up from the couch, slipping something into her pocket and looking like someone ready to bolt.

"Calliope!" Her tone was high, "You're home late?"

Callie moved forward, dropping her bag on the floor and placing her hands on her girlfriends hips, pushing her gently backwards so she was sitting again. Straddling her on the couch, Callie kissed her once, firmly.

Arizona looked suprised, a smile creeping onto her face, "You're happier then before." Callie planted another kiss, slower this time, lingering, "Not that I'm complaining."

"My father caught me after work," Callie couldn't stop the smile. She looped her arms around Arizona's neck, "He's accepted it, in his own way. He's finally, after months, come to terms with it. He loves me, and, since you're not a vegetarian, is going to absolutely love you, too. And-"

It was Arizona's turn to kiss her. She had started to ramble and all the thoughts slipped out of her brain as her girlfriends tongue found its way into her mouth. Pulling back slowly, Callie rest her forehead against the blonde's.

"You always know how to distract me..." Callie raised an eyebrow, pulling back slightly, "Why do you kind of smell like smoke?"

Arizona widened her eyes and tried to look innocent, tilting her head slightly, "Hm?"

"You!" Callie buried her face in her girlfriends neck, then picked up a lock of her hair, bringing it to her nose and inhaling, "You smell like smoke!"

"Oh, someone was smoking in Joes, I stopped in for a drink quickly with some of the paeds staff."

"And someone stood right next to you and blew smoke an inch from your hair? And," Callie ran her tongue over her own lips, "into your mouth?" Callies tone was light, playful. Her mouth was quirked in a smile that matched the one raised eye brow that clearly spelt out she wasn't buying it. "Arizona..."

"I had, just...a small puff. Of one." Callies eyebrow quirked, if possible, higher. "Okay, I had a couple of puffs...of two, it was just two. Two whole ones, but that's it." Arizona was shrugging as she spoke in that adorable way of hers, tucking her chin against her right shoulder as she tried to express with her body just how much of a non issue it was.

Callies pursed her lips. Arizona was a self confessed 'rare' smoker. Something Callie didn't really understand: you either smoked or you didn't. To be fair, she had only caught her with a cigerette in her hand once. And that once was when she thought she was going to be in trouble.

Pulling back further, Callie tried to catch the blondes eye, who was keeping her blue gaze anywhere but meeting Callie's.

"What did you do?"

Arizona tried to play the shocked card, "What, me?" Again with the shrug, "I didn't-"

"You smoke 'on very rare occasions, usually when you think you're going to be in trouble'. That's a direct quote, by the way."

Arizona leant back on the couch completely, breathing a sigh of resignation. Resting her hands on Callies thighs, she looked up. "I thought I may have made a situation worse, but clearly I haven't."

Callie looked confused, "You gave me good advice today. I really appreciated it. It didn't work the first time round, talking to him, but he came around. He really is okay with it now."

Arizona smile, "That's just so awesome, Callie. Super awesome. What else did he say? Did you drop him at the airport?"

"I just got back from doing that, that's why I was late. He didn't say a lot more, we hugged a lot and he says he felt old, but-" Callie stopped abruptly, "You're changing the subject." She playfully slapped at Arizona's hands, still resting on her thighs.

Arizona flashed her smile at Callie, "It almost worked." She started running teasing fingers on her thigh, moving them up, "You're fun too distract."

Callie saw through her, one hundred percent. Putting her hand on Arizona's teasing one, now somehow under her waistband, she gave her stern look, "You smoked."

Sighing again, Arizona caved.

"I saw how upset you were. You were...shattered, Calliope." Arizona sat up again, running her fingers down Callies cheek, "Your family define you, you love them so infinitely, and I didn't like that it was me that had contributed to the rift between you all."

"You weren't the problem. I am who I am-their view on that was the problem, not you."

Arizona smiled slightly, tucking a strand of Callies hair back behind her ear, "I know. But I felt responsible. I-I spoke to your dad."

Callies raised eyebrow look was back.

"Not a lot, I just tried to explain that you are who you always were, that this didn't change that. And then I panicked. I thought that maybe I made it worse, that he'd man handle you onto a plane and try take you home or really light up that incense you mentioned and sprinkle holy water."

Callie laughed, and then smiled as she saw relief on Arizona's face.

"You're not mad?"

Callie leant forward again, kissing Arizona on her nose, "Not mad. You're not in trouble, so you inhaled tar into those lungs of yours for no reason."

Arizona smiled sheepishly.

Bringing her hands up to cup Arizona's face, Callie felt overwhelmed that Arizona had felt that protective. That she'd approached Callies father, a man Callie loved, but that she knew first hand could be incredibly intimidating and foreboding. Pressing a kiss to Arizona's lips, she stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her.

"Thank you, Arizona."

Arizona leant forward, pressing kisses to Callies neck, flicking her tongue out to taste the skin.

"I'd do anything for you, Callie."

It was a pure statement. No question behind it. A fact.

Simple.

Callie felt her lips curl up in a grin. She moaned slightly as Arizona grazed her teeth along her collarbone. She brought her hands up to tangle in her hair.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Brush your teeth first, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Sleepless  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **smut, pure and simple.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **I needed to write something fun and flirty after watching season nine. I'm starting another story, more angsty (season nines vibe has made an impression on me) and wrote this to keep me feeling light. Would love feed back on characterization and writing style, or just to hear thoughts :)

**Sleepless**

Arizona raised herself up to rest her head on her right hand. Laying on her side, she ran her left foot up her very naked, very delectable girlfriends shin.

"You passing out on me, Tores?"

Callie languidly turned her head towards her, a slow smile on her lips as she forced her eyes open. Arizona's breath almost caught in her throat-Callie was stunning. Her lips were bruised red, her face flushed. What really made her breath make that obvious hitching noise, though, was Callies eyes. The usual caramel colour was almost black after the evening they had shared. She was on her back, her hair a mess around her head. There had never been a sexier woman. Arizona was very glad the sheets were somewhere on the floor, leaving nothing to cover up the sight in front of her.

"Can you blame me? It's almost two am, Arizona."

Arizona leant forward, her lips to Callie's ear, "That's four more hours before we need to be anywhere..."

Callies grin grew, "You will be the death of me."

Arizona grazed her lips down Callies neck, rolling slightly so her leg slipped between Callie's thighs. Rocking her hips slowly as she switched from teasing to sucking on Callies pulse point. She heard Callie take in a deep breath.

"You don't seem to be complaining..."

Callies voice was hoarse, "Definitely not complaining". She rocked her hips up, meeting the rhythm Arizona was building with her thigh.

Arizona groaned slightly at the hot feel of Callie meeting her. She trailed her lips down Callies coller bone and chest, running her tongue around Callies nipple. She felt Callie tangle her hands in her hair, urging her on as neither broke their rhythm. Smiling at the feel of Callie still so wanton after six hours of non stop sex, Arizona wrapped her lips around the nipple she had previously being teasing, using her teeth and tongue along with her thigh to drive her girlfriend crazy.

"Fuck, Arizona."

Nothing turned her on more then when Callie started swearing.

Arizona finally broke the rhythm of her thigh, knowing Callie was close and wanting to feel her come against her tongue, smiling again as she heard her girlfriend make a disgruntled noise.

Dragging her body downwards, Arizona wasted no time pushing her tongue against her girlfriends clit. Callies hips bucked upwards.

"Fuck, yes!"

She started slow, pressing firmly with her tongue the way Callie loved it, dragging her tongue up against her clit, all the while keeping her eyes open, watching her girlfriend. Arizona was a very visual person, and right now Callie was putting on a damn good show. Her arm was raised up, gripping one of the bed posts and her face was turned into the raised arm, lips parted, eyes closed.

Arizona's vision was taken as Callie suddenly put her free hand in Arizonas hair, urging her on as she rocked her hips up and against her mouth. She felt it building in her girlfriend, her hips speeding up, felt how wet she was against her face. One hand wrapped around Callies thigh to stop her raising herself off the bed completely and Arizona brought her right hand up and pushed two fingers up and into the hot wetness of her.

That was all it took. Stroking her fingers against the spot that drove her girlfriend wild, she stilled her tongue and just pressed down with it, feeling Callie tighten as she came, hard.

The hand in her hair gripped roughly, nil concern as Callie was carried away with her orgasm. When she felt the hand relax, Arizona raised her head up, leaving her fingers in place and resting her head on Callies thigh, watching her come back to earth.

Callie opened her eyes, darker now then even before. Her breathing was fast, her chest rising in what Arizona could only describe as enthralling. A half smile formed on Callies lips.

Arizona grinned, almost cheekily, from her spot on Callies thigh.

"Welcome back."

Okay, so she said it a little smugly.

Called crooked an eyebrow up and Arizona watched a look she knew all too well cross her face.

Arizona grinned harder.

Callie sat up, quicker then Arizona thought she'd be able to after the evening. Pulling Arizona with her, they knelt on the bed, Callies hand on Arizona's ass, holding her steady, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Who's getting cocky?"

Arizona couldn't wipe the smile of her face, "Me?" and as she said it, she curled her fingers, still inside Callie's slick heat.

Before she knew what hit her, Callie pulled on her wrist and span her around, still on her knees, and brought both her hands over her head to press them against the wall over the head of the bed. Callie moved forward, pressing her front up against Arizona's back, bending her forward to she her head rested against where Callie had pinned her hand. Keeping the one hand pinned, Callie ran the other from Airzona's shoulder, down her back, over her ass and to the back of her thigh and back again.

She brushed Arizona's hair over her shoulder and leaned in further, her lips against the back of her neck. She didn't say a word. Just kissed her, once, softly behind her ear.

Arizona was completely pinned. She felt Callie use her knee to nudge her legs further apart and could barely slow her breathing, the position turned her on so badly. Callies grip was firm on her wrist, her body holding her in place. She had turned intense, the mood shifted. She felt the hand on her skin, teasing the back of her thigh before brushing her hair aside to kiss that spot that seemed connected to her clit. Arizona groaned as Callie suddenly ran her lips down to where her neck and shoulder joined, sucking hard on the skin. Her hand now moved to her front, not gently teasing her nipple, not gently at all.

Arizona loved it. She pushed her ass back, grinding against Callie. Callies hand ran from her nipple, down her stomach, to slip over her clit. Her finger slipped down, teasing her opening before dragging it back up over her clit ever so slowly.

"Don't you dare move your hand." Her voice was commanding. Arizona left her hand where her head rested against it, not believing she'd be able to move anything even if she wanted to with what Callie was doing to her. She felt Callie let her hand go, felt the arm cross her chest, holding her breast and pulling her body tighter against Callie's as Callie continued to torture her.

She didn't change her pattern, slowly pushing her fingers down to just graze her opening, circling them then dragging them slowly back up over her clit.

"God, Arizona, you are so fucking wet."

Arizona could only groan, turning her head slightly to bite her own forearm. Her hips were rocking, seeking more but Callie didn't speed up what she was doing. She continued to tease, with just enough pressure with her fingertips as she again and again pushed against her clit and pushed down, the dragging them back up, not quite entering her.

She started to let her fingers push down further, so slowly allowing more into Arizona.

Arizona's breathing was growing fast, something strong building with this torturous rhythm.

"Callie..." She could barely find her voice, "Fuck me," Arizona brought one hand away from under her forehead and reached it over her shoulder, cupping the back of Callies head to pull her in even tighter, "Please."

Callie groaned, pressing her lips against Arizona's neck and returning them to the back of her shoulder, sucking the same spot that would surely bruise badly the next day. The next time she pushed her fingers down, she pushed all of two fingers up and into the womans heat. She was wet and tight and Callie stopped the slow, torturous rhythm and sped her fingers up. Holding Arizona tightly across the chest, pulling her completely into her body, Callie fucked her, fast.

Arizona couldn't even hold herself up anymore. Everything she felt was what Callie was doing to her.

Her whole body tensing, Arizona came. Callie bit down where she had previously been sucking and Arizona came harder then she ever had before, harder then she knew she could. Gripping her fingers into Callies hair, she came with a scream.

Going limp, she let herself fall forward onto the bedhead, finally letting go of Callies hair to attempt to hold the wood. If it wasn't for Callies arm holding her, she thought she would have slid down the wall into a pool of sex and never wake up again.

She slowly became aware that Callie was murmuring things into her ear.

"Mmm?"

She heard chuckling against her ear now.

"Are you laughing at me?" Arizona tried to turn her head to glare, but her body wouldn't really obey her and in the position she was in the glare would have been very inneffective anyway.

"Your turn to pass out, Arizona."

Arizona smiled against her forearm. She felt Callie pulling her backward so they were lying the wrong way on the bed. Shifting slightly, Callie lay on her back and pulled Arizona around, with minimal help from the apparently almost comatose blonde. She was pulled into Callies side, her face against Callies neck.

Lifting her leg as much as the limb would allow, Arizona crooked it over Callies hips, not quite ready to lose any contact. She shifted her head slightly, kissing what was closest to her, which turned out to be Callies left breast. Nuzzling the soft skin, Arizona let out a very contented sigh.

Callie chuckled again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Tucking her fingers under Arizona's chin, she tilted her head up slightly so she could look into the eyes that were currently an incredible blue.

Arizona smiled at the site of the grin on Callies face.

"Now who's the cocky one?"

"Me?"

"With every right."

Callie leant down and kissed her softly, tasting herself on her girlfriends lips.

Turning her head to look at the alarm clock, she groaned slightly, "Two hours of sleep before a fourteen hour shift."

"Worth it though."

A silence settled over them for a moment.

"Arizona?"

"Mm?"

"Should we at least attempt to move the right way on the bed?"

"Hell no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Or Something  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **a very short moment. It was stuck in my head and seemed to work without building on it.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **So I just realised I'd been copying and pasting the same thing here and just ultering the summary (barely) along with the rating and title...lazy writer, aren't I? So...there's nothing new to note really. Would love some feedback, yaddah yaddah...I'm stuck in Australia and am waiting for episode 9.05 to come out. This means avoiding anything but fics I'm already half way through on the internet to stear clear of spoilers. Joys! If anyone has any requests for a story, feel free :).

**Or Something**

Callie pocketed her keys and picked up the grocery bags she'd dumped on the floor in front of the apartment door, shifting the pizza box onto her hip as she did so. Walking inside, she bumped the door shut with her ass and placed the items on the kitchen's bar top.

"Arizona?"

Her voice echoed around the quiet and aparently empty apartment.

"Babe?"

Still silence.

Callie wrinkled her nose in slight confusion. She was to get the pizza after work, and Arizona, having finished a few hours before Callie, would be her and unpacking some of her boxes. That had been the plan made in the hallway as they dashed past each other some time that day. They had barely seen each other since waking up that morning, both apparently flooded with emergency surgeries. In that few seconds, they'd decided: pizza and unpacking. Then maybe recreating the night they had first had pizza together. They'd seperated at that, both walking off in different directions, matching smirks flashing.

She couldn't stop the grin that overtook her face. Arizona was going to be unpacking boxes. Because she was moving in. They were going to be living together. Like an adult, honest to God, going somewhere relationship type thing.

Callie started towards the bedroom. She stopped before taking a full first step, back tracking and fishing her keys out of her pocket, dropping them on the bar top. She knew she'd undoubtedly leave them in her jeans otherwise, then take the jeans off and forget all about it. She would then end up at Marks, again, because she had locked herself out. It had only happened once and she still copped flack for it.

Okay, it had happened four times. Six, really. But one of them she had realised just before she shut the door and the other she had fished them out of her jeans post washing machine at the laundromat, and she saved herself the shame of wandering to the hospital in search of Mark to save her. Or of opening the door at his apartment, assuming he was home, and catching Mark in positions she didn't need to see on his couch.

Not that this would be the same issue any more, as Arizona had keys now.

Almost giddy with it all, Callie pushed the bedroom door open and paused. The light from the lounge flooded in, and she could see it was empty, the same she had left it that morning: slightly messy, their clothes from the night before haphazardly thrown all over the room. Both her and Arizona were usually neater than that, but they had both been pulled stupidly early out of their bed by their beepers and caffeine had been in the forefront of their minds, not tidying. There was a definite lack of boxes or bags.

Callie's face again scrunched up in confusion. Arizona had had hours to start bringing stuff over.

Then Callie realised the bed was made, something that definitely did not occur in the morning. On her pillow lay something black. Flicking the light switch on, she saw Arizona's blowdryer on her bed. A puzzled look on her face, Callie walked forward. It was definitely Arizona's blowdryer. A note was tucked under it.

Flopping onto the bed on her belly, Callie pulled the note out, a small smile on her face. The smile grew as she read it.

_Callie,_

_My beeper went off, literally as I walked in (do they  
not realise I was up at four am? Apparently tiny  
humans don't care). I stopped by before heading  
to my place to just drop the one bag I already  
had in my car (my toiletries), before I went to  
mine to get the rest of it..._

_Here's my whole blowdryer, to show I've not  
chickened out. Sorry it's not a whole dresser or something  
more romantic than that...or something.  
I love you  
A._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Frat House  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: ** A night out.  
**Rating: **T/M. Something in that area.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.

**Frat House**

"Let's go buy Bailey a real drink."

Arizona, Callie and Bailey all got up to leave, trailing out the door past the hot trauma guy, leaving Teddy on the couch.

Arizona pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Teddy: _See you at Joes after, if you don't end up having hot goodbye sex with the hot trauma guy x sorry it sucks. _

Callie looked over her shoulder and saw Arizona walking while texting, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated. She was already a bit drunk. Spirits and Arizona were a rare occurrence, but often led to something pretty hilarious.

"Texting Teddy?"

Arizona hit send and looked up, smiling.

"Yeah, told her to head over and join us at Joe's when she's finished up."

Bailey was leading the way, "Excellent. Nothing like alcohol and a broken heart."

The three made their way to Joes, somehow still with Baileys barely full bottle of spirits in their hands. They all sipped at it as they wandered over, then stashed it in a bush.

Bailey giggled, "Haven't done that in about twenty years!"

They entered the bar, leaving the cold air behind them to enter the warmth and lively chatter.

Bailey stopped dead in front of her and Callie walked straight into her. Okay, maybe it wasn't just Arizona who was a little tipsy.

"Why must that lot always be here?" Baileys voice was indignant.

Arizona looked where Bailey was looking seeing Grey, Little Grey, Kepner, Avery and Karev set up at a booth.

She made a face, "Can't we get them paged back to the hospital?"

Callie laughed, "Just don't make eye contact with the scalpel hungry residents."

She herded the two women to the bar to get them all drinks. Bailey shocked them both and ordered three shots on top of her gin and tonic. Meeting Arizona's eye, Callie grinned as they all took the shot, grabbed their drinks and headed to the opposite end of the bar to the group of residents.

Sitting around a table, Bailey took a long sip of her drink.

"A spider." Bailey shuddered, "A spider _crawled _out of a human body today."

Callie pursed her lips and put a hand on Baileys shoulder, nodding, "Yup."

Bailey finished her drink.

"A spider!"

Arizona giggled, her straw to her lips, "I bet I can top the grossness level."

Baileys eyebrows shot up to her hair line as she signaled the waitress for another round, "You think you can top a spider crawling out of a mans wart covered hand?"

Callie's eyebrows were jointly raised, "Arizona, your stories are all sparkley, tiny human stories. Filled with joy. That, or they are just plain depressing. I don't think you can top spider on wart hand."

Callie drained the last of her drink, just in time as the waitress put their new ones out in front of them.

Arizona widened her eyes, "I'll have you know, Calliope, I may be in paeds now but I was a resident forced to play with gross adults for years before I became the hardcore paeds surgeon I am now."

Looking at the other two having started on their new drinks, Arizona quickly tried to catch up, ignoring the straw and swallowing the last of hers in an almost chugging fashion and reaching for the new one.

Bailey chuckled, "I would love to hear this. You pretty much leave rainbows in your wake as you walk. Ha!"

Bailey obviously thought she was hilarious as she sipped at her drink, waiting for Arizona to go ahead and try beat her gross out story.

"Just make sure it's not another spider story." Bailey shuddered and continued sipping.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "I do not leave rainbows in my wake. I'm hard core!"

Callie snorted, effectively inhaling her bourbon and coke, leading her to choke.

Arizona smiled, "Karma."

"Arizona," Callie sputtered her name out, "Bailey's got a point. You're...perky. There are rainbows. And stars. And sometimes fluffy clouds. You," She waved her open hand around to indicate she was taking about _ all_ of Arizona, "Are a ball of light. Especially at work."

Bailey "Ha'd!" again.

Arizona took a large sip of her drink, "Always, am I, Calliope?" She widened her eyes, quirking one eyebrow at Callie and running her eyes up and down her body, "Always just...perky and a ball of light, am I?"

Callie felt heat centre somewhere far below where the alcohol was sitting.

"Hey!" Bailey blinked a little blurrily at them, "Keep it PG! I'm not a third wheel."

"Anyway," Arizona gave them both a pointed look, "I can totally top the story. It's even ortho related, to keep you're interest, Scalpel Jock."

Callie finished her drink, looking at Bailey and mouth 'Scalpel Jock?'.

Bailey indicated for the next round, again.

Arizona ignored the teasing and continued, "When I was a first year resident, I was on an ortho rotation. Which I absolutely hat-" Arizona took a quick sip of her drink, still trying to keep up with the other two and cover her words at the same time, "Er...absolutely adored."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"I got paged to the pit and when I got there, you could smell it from the hallway. I walked in and a nurse walked up, holding a cloth over her mouth and handing me a chart over with a _lot_ of satisfaction and walked off." Arizona made a loud slurping noise with her straw as she tried to suck up all that was left in her glass.

Callie had to admit it, she was intruiged. And Bailey was half listening, peering around looking for the waitress with their next round.

"I took a quick look at the file and saw it was a necrotic foot. Type two diabetic, the usual story. I didn't really got the dig beal, um, big deal." Arizona's face split into a grin as a very large glass was placed in front of her, "Oh, thank you!" She took a large pull on the straw, "So I walked up to the bed, the smell getting worse, and pulled back curtain. I almost vomited, the only time that's happened to me."

Both Callie and Bailey were enthralled now, eyes staring at her and mouths at their drinks like kids listening to a halloween story.

"A foot was at eye level, the whole thing necrotic with maggots feasting away."

Callie and Bailey balked. Bailey threw her hands up as if to ward them off her, spilling some of her drink down her front and barely noticing.

Arizona nodded once at them, taking a sip again, "Yes. Maggots. A lot of them. Now who's all rainbows and clouds and kittens and crap?"

Bailey looked pale, "Maggots? In a human foot?!"

Callie took a big sip, "Okay. That one wins. I've got nothing on that."

"Beats my spider even." Bailey looked a little sad, twirling her straw around to play with the ice in her drink, "I liked that I had the best story."

Arizona smiled triumphantly. She looked down at her glass and saw it was empty, before the other two were even half way through theirs. _How did that happen?_

Callie raised her eyebrows at her girlfriends near empty drink, actually impressed. "Worst I have is gangrene. No bugs, no living thing."

Arizona swirled her straw around her empty drink.

"Teddy!"

At Callies cry, Arizona spun around, almost falling off her bar stool. Sure enough, Teddy was approaching them, making a face after the shot she'd just done, two drinks ready to go in her hands.

"Teddy!" Arizona was delighted, "You came!" She scrunched her face up slightly, "Oh, no. You came. No hot goodbye sex with trauma man?"

Teddy raised her eyebrows at the obvious inebriation of the blonde in front of her, looking up at the other two to share her amusement but finding them in a very similar state. Bailey was grinning at her, wiping at the drink she'd just discovered spilt on her front, and Callie was staring blatantly down Arizona's top as Arizona half hung off her bar stool.

"No, not hot sex," She sat down, "I cried, he hugged me, we said goodbye." Teddy raised her drink up at them, "And now, it would appear I have much catching up to do!" She took a long sip on the whisky, barely making a face, "Now no more talking about trauma man, as I shall henceforth refer to him as. Not that I will refer to him tonight, as we aren't speaking about him anymore."

Callie took her hand off the small of Arizona's back, where she had been steadying her girlfriend as she spun back around to sit at the table properly. She reached over the table and put a hand on Teddy's arm, "You okay?"

Teddy appreciated the concern, "Yeah. Now, what were we talking about?"

"Maggots!" Bailey stated.

Teddy barely batted an eye lid, "Gross. Why?"

"These two," Arizona used the drink she had no idea how she acquired to indicate to Bailey and Callie, "Didn't think someone as 'perky and sparkly' as me could top a spider living in warts story." Arizona made sloppy quotation marks over her head.

Callie smirked. It was pretty adorable.

Teddy drained her second drink, shrugged, and waved for another full round, "And you topped it with maggots?"

Arizona nodded, slurping on her drink again.

Callie dragged her eyes from her girlfriends cleavage, "She totally topped it."

Teddy could have sworn she heard Arizona mutter, "I'll be on top of you soon." but just left it. These two could get on a roll.

Bailey chuckled over her drink, "I'm just glad there were no more spider stories."

Teddy thanked the waitress as she put another drink down in front of her, "I pulled a rat out of a body cavity once."

All three in front of stopped dead mid drink and stared at her. The waitress put the other drinks down and fled the table.

"Do I win?"

Callie finally forced her jaw to swing shut, "A _rat_!?"

"Yup. A Rat."

Arizona gave a full body shudder, "From a _live _person?!"

"Yup. Guy had been stuck in the desert with a hole blown out of his stomach for eighteen hours. He was unconscious and the rat took advantage. Didn't do too much damage, considering."

Bailey put her fingers in her ears and shook her head, "No more!"

Callie looked ready to hurl, "Okay, you win. Change of subject."

Teddy shrugged again.

Arizona slapped at Baileys hand as it reached for her drink, having finished her own, "Apartments!" Satisfied with the change of subject she provided, Arizona pulled her drink to her chest, protecting it from Bailey, "Maybe we should just move out ourselves, Callie?"

Callie looked appalled, "No! I love that place. And Yang wants to move, she doesn't like it. They're just taking their time."

Arizona huffed, "I know. I'm just going to be homeless soon and that house is not big enough for three women." Arizona took a swig of Callie's drink, seemingly forgetting she didn't want to share her own, "No house is big enough for Yang. How does she make so much mess?"

Callie stole her drink back, "That woman just explodes when she walks in the door, I swear."

Bailey looked around the table at the state of their drinks, "Are we all done again? Look at us! Four adults, having an adult type night. No kids." She caught the waitresses eye again, "Livin' the dream. Yang is a typical surgeon. She can only manage to be so meticulous in the O.R. When she'll go in one, that is."

They all avoided the subject that was Yang's traumatisation.

Teddy sipped her drink, eyeing Bailey with a telling squint around the edges. She was catching up, that was for sure, "Hear you were giving Little Grey a hard time today?"

Bailey snorted, "Everyone's walking around her like she's broken. She's not broken! She broke, for a little while. So, I figured going easy on her would be mean. So I treated her like I would have before some crazy man with a gun ruined our lives."

"Here here!" Callie raised her glass up. They all raised it up and made a sloppy 'cheers'.

"To not letting that man ruin everything."

Arizona shifted across slightly and put her hand on Callie's thigh, she leant forward and whispered "Want me to treat you like I always do?"

Callie's smile widened as the hand ran up her thigh, verging on very naughty touching.

About to turn and kiss the blonde, she saw Bailey and Teddy looking at them, eyebrows raised.

Leaning back, she stilled Arizona's hand.

Teddy looked at Bailey, "They been like this the whole time?"

"I called them on it and they've been behaving. Mostly."

Arizona gave a sheepish look.

"I've behaved!" She said indignantly.

"Hmph," Bailey made a face, "Tores has barely looked away from your cleavage." She pointed at Callie, drink in hand, "You, Tores, are a perve."

Callie at least had the decency to turn slightly pink, "My girlfriends hot, okay?"

Teddy rolled her eyes.

An hour and far too many drinks later, Arizona and Callie escorted Teddy and Bailey into cabs. Bailey went first, waving from the back seat through the window.

The next cab pulled up for Teddy, and Arizona looked her in the eye. Or tried, everything was slightly wobbly. She put a hand on her arm, half to comfort and half to hold them both steady.

"You going to be okay?

Teddy closed one eye and looked back, "Yeah. We aren't mentioning trauma man. So that means I'm okay."

Callie, standing behind Arizona with her head resting on her shoulder, peered at Teddy, "Why do you have one eye shut?"

"Then I only see one of each of you, not four of you. Four of you is too much happy couple right now."

Arizona laughed, closing one eye, "Hey! It works."

Callie put her arm forward and pulled Teddy into a hug. It was an awkward, drunken hug with Arizona in the middle, but it just meant Teddy got two lots of arms wrapped around her and she appreciated it.

"I had fun. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Callie made an "ugh" noise into whoever hair her face was pressed into.

"Yeah, next time let's drink when we _don't_ have work tomorrow. The next day. Whatever."

Teddy waved and got into the cab.

Arizona leant back for a second, enjoying the feeling of Callies arms wrapped around her middle. She felt Callie nuzzle into the back of her neck.

Arizona hummed, the feeling making her feel warm and content.

"I think we drank more than we meant to."

Callie laughed, dropping a kiss behind her ear, "I think we really, really did." She turned Arizona around, pulling her tightly into her, "And hey! You kept up." Callie raised an eyebrow at her, looking impressed.

Arizona let a delighted grin spread across her face, "Totally impressive, right?"

"Totally impressive." Callie leant down and kissed her, "And kind of really, really hot."

Arizona smiled into the kiss, "Hot, hey?"

"Totally."

They forgot, as they stood there, losing themselves into the kind of heated kiss they would normally not indulge in outside a bar at 1230 in the morning, that there were people around. Arizona grabbed a fist of Callies jacket, holding her tightly against her as her other hand wound behind her neck. Callie groaned a little as nails bit into her neck, wrapping her arms tighter around Arizona.

"Huh. Normally I don't entirely get it, but I can see why these two like women. Hot."

They stilled, turning their heads slowly to see the five residents they had tried to avoid all night, successfully until now, standing outside the bar. Every single one of them looked slightly impressed.

Callie glared at them, "I don't know which one of you said that. But leave, now. Before you're stuck in the pit for a month."

They all smirked. All of them, including Little Grey, who Arizona usually though was sweet, not a kind of smutty.

Arizona glared this time, "Run away."

They all turned and started walking down the street.

"Faster!"

They sped up.

Arizona felt Callie shaking silently in her arms, Arizona turned to look at her, grinning. They both cracked up into loud laughter.

They walked the one hundred metres up the road to Callies, almost their, apartment. Climbing the stairs in giggles, they stopped half way up, Callie pressing Arizona against the wall.

Their kissing was drunken, clumsy; fun. They were both beyond turned on, as they always were during a drunken, flirty evening. Callies hands were up Arizona's shirt, one slipped up and under bra, rolling her nipple between her fingers. The other was gripping her waist. Arizona groaned into her mouth, wrapping one leg around Callies and rocking her hips against her.

Callie ran the hand holding Arizona's waist down, undoing her jean button and pulling her fly down. She slipped her hands into her pants, rubbing her fingers against her underwear. Arizona's mouth flew open as she groaned, her head rolling back against the wall.

Callie kissed her neck sloppily, wanting more, but the realisation slowly coming to her that they were in the stair well.

Pulling her head back, she watched Arizona's face for a minute, not stilling either of her hands. Her lips were red, her cheeks flushed. Arizona opened her eyes and killed Callie with a grin. Pulling Callie back to her lips, kissing her roughly, Arizona put her mouth against Callies ear.

"More?" She all but growled it.

Callie groaned, and forced herself to stop her hands all together.

Arizona pulled back, looking at Callie.

"Um...that's not what more means?"

Callie laughed, "Hallway. Lets go upstairs."

Arizona seemed to remember where they were. She looked around for a second, almost looking like she wanted to say, 'So?'

Instead, she nodded once. Grabbing Callies hand, she ran up the stairs. By the time they stumbled their way to the top, they were out of breath and giggling. Apparently running up stairs drunk lead to much tripping.

They started resumed their activities the second they were on their level, walking their way blindly to the door. Callie wrenched herself away, pulling her key out of her pocket and trying to get it in the lock as Arizona pressed herself along her back. She ran her hand along Callies stomach under her shirt, slipping one under her waist band and moving it down.

Callie groaned, finding it very hard to focus on opening the door. Finally getting it open, she spun around and pulled her girlfriend through the door. They slammed it shut behind them, giggling and kissing all at the same time. They made their way sloppily to their bedroom. Callie pulled Arizona's shirt up and off, throwing it somewhere in the direction of the lounge room. Somehow they made it to the bedroom, slamming that door shut too.

Arizona ripped Callies shirt of, dropping it at her feet,

Callie shrieked as she stumbled backwards on to the bed, laughing as Arizona followed her.

Their giggling slowed down as Arizona straddled Callie's waist, leaning down to kiss her. Callie reached a hand up, trying to undo her bra. She had to bring her other hand up to get it off.

She felt Arizona smirk against her lips.

"Did you just use two hands?"

"Shh, I'm drunk."

"You've never had to do that!"

Arizona sounded far more delighted than Callie would have liked.

"Pretend it didn't happen."

Callie pulled her back down, running her hands up her back.

"You know?" Arizona, kissed her way down Callies neck as she spoke, "I think Yang and Hunt were on the couch just then."

Callie wrapped her fingers into Arizona's hair, urging her down.

"Mm, were they?"

Arizona pulled her bra aside, wrapping her lips around Callie's nipple, "Mmhmm."

Callie groaned, "God, Arizona, that feels good." Callie ran the nails of one hand up the naked skin of Arizona's back, "Maybe our lesbian show will scare them out of the apartment."

Arizona grinned where she was.

"We can only hope."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **One Second  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **smut.  
**Rating: **M. More so, even.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **Thank you so much for all the great feedback, both positive and constructive ideas, it's hugely appreciated. I think the last chapter was my favourite-it was definitely the most fun to write. Except maybe this. Smut is always fun. If anyone has any requests of something they'd like to read, feel free to send them my way. Otherwise I hope you keep liking what I write. These little one shots are a good distraction from the angsty story I'm writing. And from season nine in general :D

**One Second**

Callies heels dug into her back, the sensation verging on pain. Rather than slowing her down, it simply urged Arizona on. Her tongue pressed against her wife's clit, three fingers buried inside her; it was a moment Arizona could have stayed in forever.

Callies hips were grinding rhythmically against her mouth, Arizona's free hand wrapped around her thigh and spread on her stomach, feeling Callie's muscles flexing under her hands as she sought more contact. The carpet was rough, burning her knee's, a sensation Arizona had always loved when coupled with a woman-scratch that, with Callie-sprawled beneath her on the bed. She pulled on Callie's thigh, pulling her harder into her mouth. Her fingers thrust into her rhythmically, in time to Callie's moaning. She felt nails digging hard into her shoulder, felt the tensing of every one of Callie's muscles under her skin.

Arizona did what she tried to do every time Callie started to fall over that edge: she opened her eyes and looked up, her eye's staring into her wifes.

It was a move that never failed to completely shatter Callie. She held her hip as she curled her fingers up, hard. Arizona turned her head and bit Callie's thigh, feeling how tense she was.

Callie came with a silent scream, a pillow pulled into her face. Her hips almost raised completely off the bed. Arizona bit harder then sucked at the skin, curling her fingers slowly, stroking and drawing Callie's orgasm on.

Arizona grinned against Callie's skin as she felt her go limp. She raised her head up slowly, shaking her head slightly to get her sweaty fringe out of her eyes. She shifted slightly, leaning forward in her kneeling position to rest her head on Callies leg, which had now gone as limp as the rest as her, her heels now on the floor rather than leaving interesting bruises on Arizona's back.

Callie pulled the pillow off of her face, lifting an arm up and placing her head on it, looking down at Arizona, her face completely flushed. Her other hand brushed the hair off of Arizona's face.

"Your hands are shaking." Arizona smiled slightly.

"Take it as a compliment."

Arizona hummed contentedly. She removed her hand slowly, lifting it up to rest on Callie's other leg.

"You smell amazing."

Callie somehow managed to flush more.

"Seriously, Callie. Sometimes I think I couldn't find you any more breath taking...like at work, when you smile at a patient." Arizona watched her own hand as it traced patterns on Callies stomach. "Or when you tie your hair up as you walk towards the scrub room," She looked up at Callie, "but then: I look and see you as you come, and my whole world breaks apart."

A smile spread across Callie's face. She leant forward off the bed slightly, tugging at Arizona's arms. Arizona slid up off her knees and up and onto Callie, sighing contentedly as their skin pressed together. She straddled Callie, leaning forward so their chests pressed flush together. She leant on her elbows, resting them either side of Callies head. Her hair fell over them like a curtain.

Callie wrapped her hands up into Arizona's hair, pulling her down and kissing her. Their tongues languidly rolled against each other, the room filled with a contended silence .

Callies hand ran down her back and came to rest on Arizona's hips. She felt Callie's kiss start to become more ardent, felt Callie press up against her. Arizona groaned into the kiss as Callie made contact with her centre. She was so wet, so built up after what she'd done to Callie, as she always was after. Nothing turned her on more than fucking her wife.

She felt both of Callie's hands on her hips urging her on as she ground herself down onto Callie. It provided the perfect amount friction. Arizona felt Callie tugging at her hips, trying to pull her up the bed. Arizona pulled back from Callie's lips, looking at her quizzically for a moment before the smirk on Callie's face made her realise what she wanted.

Grinning, Arizona sat up, her wet heat pressed against Callie's.

She saw the look in Callie's eye darken as she took in her naked wife, straddling her hips.

Callie said it, "Please?"

Arizona crooked a half grin at her, sitting up on her knees and leaning forward. She felt Callies hands guide her hips forward until she was hovering over Callies face. Arizona brought her hand up quickly to grab the bed head as she felt Callie run her tongue over her slit.

"Fuck, Callie."

Arizona threw her head back. She dropped her free hand to hold Callies head against her as she slipped her knees further apart. Her nails bit into the wood of the bed head and she rode Callie's tongue.

Arizona set the rhythm with her hips, feeling Callie's nails press into the skin of her ass as she held her in place. Her tongue stroked fast on her clit and Arizona felt her self losing it. She dropped her head forward to rest on her own shoulder where it was stretched in front of her, gripping the bed head. Her breathing was ragged and just when she felt like she was in heaven, she felt Callies tongue slip down and up and into her and one of her hands let go of her ass and slip across to press a thumb against her clit.

Arizona would have felt sorry for Callie's hair as she gripped it, except all she could feel was the combination of sensations.

She came a lot less silently than Callie had.

Arizona let her self slide back down Callie's body, continuing to straddle her as she literally let herself drop down, her face buried in Callie's neck. She was breathing fast, she was sweaty and flushed. She hummed as she felt soothing hands running up and down her back.

A loud noise invaded her senses, shattering her bubble. She made a disgruntled noise and felt Callie's body shake as she chuckled. As Arizona's breathing settled, she realised it wasn't a strange, random noise but the sound of their daughter's cry coming from the monitor on the bedside table.

Arizona lifted her head up and rested it on her hand, her face inches from Callies.

"Really? Our daughter chooses now?"

Callie let the smile that always made Arizona a little disracted spread across her lips, "Sweetie, I don't think she chose that. I think you woke her up."

Airzona dropped her head back down into Callie's neck.

"I wasn't _that_ loud."

Callie almost snorted.

Arizona's voice got indignant, "I wasn't!"

Callie brought her hands up to cradle Arizona's head, her fingers entwined in blonde hair, "Okay, Arizona. Our baby, who has been sleeping through the night for months now, just woke up at," she paused as she turned to look at the clock, "eleven o'clock for no reason."

The crying picked up a notch.

"Okay. Maybe I was a little loud." She popped her head back up, "But only because you're awesome."

Callie laughed, "Yeah?"

Arizona dropped a kiss to her lips, rolling off her and onto her back, "Yup. So awesome in fact, you get to go to Sophia." Arizona rolled her head to the left to look at her amused wife, "You broke me."

Callie rolled slightly, kissing Arizona gently, "Fair trade." She deepened the kiss and was very quickly interrupted by a now almost squalling Sophia. "Wow, she's an amazing little vagina blocker."

Arizona smirked, "Never say that sentence again."

Callie smirked as she stood up, grabbing her pyjama shorts off the floor where Arizona had happily dropped them not long before. She found a shirt and pulled it over her head, dashing into the bathroom to wash up before following her daughters cries into her room.

Arizona rolled happily onto her stomach, cuddling into a pillow.

She listened as she heard Callie talking softly to Sophia, heard her little girl grizzling unhappily. Callie's voice was gentle, reassuring. She heard the rocking chair creak as Callie settled into it with the now quieting Sophia.

Callie started humming, and Arizona couldn't stop a slow smile spreading across her lips.

She raised herself up off the bed and started to stand up. She actually stumbled a little bit, and smiled to herself at the after effects of what one Calliope Tores could do to her. Opening a drawer, she pulled out an over sized shirt and pulled it on.

Padding through to Sophia's room, she paused in the doorway and leant against the door frame. Her face grew soft as she took in the sight in front of her. Callie was in profile against the light coming through the window. She had Sophia cradled in her arms, her hand held up as Sophia gripped it tightly. Her little girl was staring into her mothers eyes, absolutely enthralled. The look on Callie's face made her heart ache.

She was so beautiful.

The feeling of never wanting aything to change over took her. She wanted to watch her wife rock their baby with that look on her face forever.

Arizona half smiled. She wasn't sure when she became this person. The person who one second thought she wanted to be lying between her girls legs forever, seeing that look on her face as she came, to next, staring lovingly at her wife with their daughter and aching with the emotion she felt when she looked at them.

She thought she never wanted this. She thought she was happy, being just the first half of that person.

How very wrong she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Celebrate  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Callie gets herself in trouble. How did she get out of it?  
**Rating: **T. Something in that area.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. This story is not for profit and made purely for entertainment value/I needed some fluff.  
**Note: **thank you so much for the ongoing reviews. They definitely make me want to write more!

**Celebrate**

"Man, did we celebrate..."

Arizona felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. There was a flash of...something on Callie's face just then that made her stomach drop.

She turned around to eyeball Karev, who immediately stopped grinning and dropped back in his seat. The look on her face made even him want to crawl into a hole and die. _Good luck, Tores._

Arizona whipped her head back around to look at Callie, her eyebrows still somewhere up near her roots and aware the wide eye'd, pursed lipped look on her face would not have been flattering. Callie caught the look on her face and the delighted grin at finally winning over the luke warm crowd fell from her face.

_Yup. Good luck, Tores._

###

Arizona was walking out the front doors of the hospital, slightly out of breath and wanting to be out of there. She was feeling a little smug. You _never_ got out of the hospital undetected. But she'd taken the stairs and slipped through the side hall that exited right near the front entrance and she'd managed to leave without being caught in a lift with Callie. Or worse, Karev, who she was fairly certain she'd punch in the face, her fist being tiny would not be a factor that held her back.

She was aware she was probably over reacting. She was aware that Callie had slept with other people, men especially, before her. She got to hang out with one of the men she'd slept with regularly as a constant reminder-if she let it-of the fact that Callie enjoyed sex with men.

And that was okay. That was fine. Arizona enjoyed sex with other women before Callie, but that didn't mean she wanted to run off with any of them. She wanted Callie. And Callie wanted her. It didnt matter if Callie was bisexual or gay or a leprecaun, really.

But did it have to be _her _resident? The one she was fairly certain was becoming _her_ pick? Did it have to be cocky little Karev?

And even that _could_ be okay.

But what was that look?

Arizona was seeing red. Or green. Or both.

Maybe one eye was seeing red and the other was seeing green.

She almost marched through the car park, her walk determined and her jaw set. She considered calling one of her out of work friends to talk this through over a drink or nine, but realised she didn't have the energy. She loved her circle of friends, but they had all expressed concern about the 'newly gay chick' she was seeing. Out of concern, and love, she knew. But she didn't feel like having them hint that maybe this was a sign that they'd been right all along.

So that's how she ended up sitting alone at Joes on a Tuesday night, four shots lined up in front of her and three of them empty. Arizona finished the white wine she was using as a chase, giving a half smile at the classy picture she must be portraying in that moment, and signalled to Joe for a second glass. Screw classy, she was sulky and jealous. Arizona didn't like admitting she was jealous, even if only to herself. She didn't like admitting her own faults, something she'd not long ago only really admitted. And something she didn't plan on admitting out loud.

She downed the fourth shot as she heard the bell over the door tingle. Making a face as the tequila slid down her throat, she put the glass down with a 'thud' and downed half her wine.

She felt someone slide into the bar stool next to her and saw their hand indicate for a drink out of the corner of her eye.

"Go away, Mark."

She felt him turn torwards her in his chair, his stupid leather jacket creaking. She could just feel the charming smile he sent her way, "Well now, Robbins, aren't you polite?"

Arizona turned herself and looked at him, leaning the elbow with her drink in hand on the bar top.

"I'm always polite."

"I would happily argue that one all night."

Arizoa gave a laugh and sipped her wine, "I'll bet."

Joe put Marks beer in front of him, raising his eyebrows at the two in front of him. He poured Mark a couple of shots at his other gesture. Joe knew a lot more than he'd like to about the romantic lives of those at the hospital. He watched them flit in and out, lubricated with alcohol. And wow, did drunk doctors like to talk; they really all should be in therapy-many of them were, as they told him. He knew they spread syphilis around and had more sex in a place that was supposed to be kept aseptic than he wished he knew. He knew that these two were not exactly friends. He wondered when the bone cracking surgeon would come in and play middle woman. He almost wished she wouldn't. This could get very, very interesting for him and Tuesday's were usually a slow night.

Mark accepted the drinks with a nod. He appraised Arizona as he first took a shot, then sipped his beer, smirking, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Arizona drained the last of her wine, "You wish you'd get to see my panties and what kind of twist they're in, Mark."

It was Mark's turn to have his eyebrows shoot up, "Robbins! Here's a side to you I could like."

Arizona couldn't help but smile, "I'm a likable person, actually. You and I," she gestured with her empty glass between the two of them, "are just destined to not really like each other."

"I like you."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at him skeptically, accepting the new drink Joe put in front of her.

"Yeah, okay, I don't really like you."

Arizona gave her first genuine laugh.

"But Callie does, and I like Callie. So, you and I can just keep orbitting around each other and I'm sure, one day, we'll like each other."

Ariizona tilted her head at him, her turn to do the appraising, "We will. One day."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So what coloured panties are they?"

Arizona burst out laughing.

Raising the glass to her lips to take a sip, she eyeballed him over the rim, saying in her most deadpan voice, "I'm not wearing any."

Mark actually choked on his drink.

Arizona gave herself a silent pat on the back. It was then she started to realise she was a little bit tipsy. Or very tipsy. Not yet drunk, but getting there.

"Callie was dreading speaking in front of everyone. She wouldn't stop vomiting, and I was getting tired of cleaning it out of her hair. I told her if she got it together and got up on the stage, I'd go to work without underwear and she could picture us all with our clothes off. Which of course meant me with nothing." She glanced up at Mark to see he had paused with his drink resting against his lips, his eyes wide.

Arizona took another sip of her drink, smirking to herself. Then scowling as she remembered she should be in an on call room with Callie, rewarding her for getting her shit together that morning. Not sitting in a bar half drunk with Mark Sloan, jealous and kind of cranky.

Clearing his throat, Sloan sipped his drink. "See, I'm liking you more and more." He looked sideways at Arizona, seeing her scowl into her drink. He was more amused than he should be seeing the overly perky woman scowl. It was what he imagined it would be like seeing a unicorn growl. Almost cute, really.

"Alright blondie, give it up."

Arizona looked at him, feigning confusion, "What?" She shrugged, her chin tucked into her shoulder, "What are you talking about? I've got nothing to give up."

He sat, staring at her and sipping his beer, "I don't! So what if Callie is the bisexual queen and _clearly _slept with Karev-_Karev_!" she was gesturing with her wine glass again, "So what if she made that obvious to the _entire_ room of our colleauges who are all probably laughing at me right now. I don't care about any of that. And I definitely don't care about that damn look on her face."

Arizona's eyes widened and she span back around to face forward at the bar. Sometimes, she really hated the way her mouth took over.

Sloan was nodding slowly.

"You're jealous."

"What? No!"

Arizona sipped her wine. Or skulled it, really.

She felt Marks eye's burning into the side of her head.

She sighed, dropping her hands off her glass and onto the bar top, her head dropping forward to rest on them heavily. She sighed again.

"Get your judgemental eyes off of me."

Sloan chuckled.

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure."

"I'm..." Arizona heaved another sigh and turned her head where they rested on her hands, looking up at Sloan, "I'm jealous."

Sloan raised his glass towards her, "Look at you, admitting your faults yourself this time."

"I hate you."

"A little less each day."

Arizona heaved her head up, resting it on her hand as she raised her elbow up to sit on the bar top again.

"It's not jealous, exactly. I know she's slept with men," She narrowed her eyes at Sloan for a second, "Obviously. But did it have to be _Karev_."

Sloan sipped his beer, his face serious, "I hate that kid."

"Liking you even more." Arizona sat up straighter, lifting her glass up to clink it against Sloans beer, both of them taking a long pull as they drank.

"Callies not going anywhere."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

Arizona blew her hair out of her eyes, "Theoretically, I know that."

"But...?"

Arizona grimaced, "But, my friends? They've all been through the straight girl gone gay and runs back to men saga. I never did. I just never fell for the straight ones. I was never that dumb. Or that unlucky."

"And...?"

"You are really annoying tonight...and, I don't think that Callie is my turn for that..." she waved her hand around trying to find the right word, "pallaga. But she likes men as much as she likes women. Sex for her is as good either way...I know she's talked to you about this." Arizona ran her finger tip around the rim of the wine glass, not able to make it hum because there was no wine left to dip her finger into, "But she got a look on her face today." She took in a deep breath, not allowing herself to look up at Mark and show how vulnerable the next part made her, "What if she misses it."

Arizona did not like being insecure.

Mark considered her question for a minute, "I don't think she does."

Arizona accepted her new drink from Joe, "You can't know that."

"Oh, I think I can."

Arizona looked up at him. He looked smug.

"Seriously, Mark, you are really annoying tonight."

"She told me with Erica it wasn't different. That she expected it to be different, with a woman. I got a text, after your little pizza night."

Arizona was about to look indignant, then realised that was dumb. Of course Callie talked to her best friend about this stuff.

"It just said, 'Oh, THAT was different' with a whole bunch of winky faces."

Arizona tried to stop the smug smile from creeping onto her face.

"Callie's 'look' was just her having a memory. Let it go, Robbins, you know she gets the biggest high after having a God moment."

Arizona gnawed on her lip for a second.

"But-"

"Did I mention the winky faces?" Mark put his drink down, "As in plural?"

Arizona felt the smug smile work its way back to her lips.

They sat silently again.

"Go show her that you didn't lie about not wearing underwear."

"I'm drunk."

"Drunk sex is good, too."

"Drunk sex is good when both parties are drunk. Otherwise the sober person just feels like they're getting slobbered on."

Marks phone beeped. He finished his beer and pulled it out, scrolling through his texts. He smothered a small smile.

"Go home, Robbins. Get your bare ass up the stairs and show her how different you made her little world."

Arizona dropped her money on the bar, "Fine. But only because you're making me." She jumped off the bar stool, pulling her jacket on, "You coming? Your apartment is across the hall."

Mark smirked, "Lexie's on her way."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona started walking away, calling over her shoulder, "Night Joe!"

The bell tinkled over the door as Arizona walked out.

"Night, Mark."

Joe dropped another beer in front of Mark.

He had to admit, that was not as much fun as he'd hoped it would be.

####

Callie jumped as her phone buzzed at her.

_On my way over. Be naked._

Eye's widening and smile spreading across her face, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Arizona had looked pissed as those stupid words had left her mouth. She hadn't meant it to sound so horn doggish when she'd said it, but the fact was that they _had _celebrated and now she'd put her giant foot in her even bigger mouth.

And Arizona had effectively dropped of the Earth, dissapearing from the hospital completely afterwards. Callie had wandered around aimlessly for awhile, hoping to run into her before giving up and gone home. And now Arizona was on her way over and Callie wondered if she should warn her she was kind of drunk.

Mark hadn't answered her far earlier text to come around and drink with her so Callie had given in and drunk alone. The sent him another text not long ago abusing him for making her an alcoholic by forcing her to consume the alcohol she had intended to share.

Looking around in panic, she grabbed the empty bottle of wine and it's fellow half drunk one, stashing them under the couch. She ran into the kitchen and dumped her wine glass in the coffee mug cupbhoard and prayed her breath didn't give her away as she felt her heart racing.

The knock at the door almost sent her into full blown fight of flight mode.

Would Arizona be pissed? Had Callie read too much into the whole situation and Arizona had only been busy? Would she give away the fact that she was drunk?

As she half ran to the door and whacked into the side arm of the couch, Callie was sure she would definitely give away she was drunk.

Flinging the door open, Callie was greeted by the site of an even drunker than her Arizona trying to subtly use the door frame to hold herself up with one arm.

Silently cheering in her head that that meant Arizona hopefully wouldn't notice, Callie grinned.

"I didn't have time to get naked."

Arizona smirked at her, "I'll give you a hand with that."

Stepping forward far more smoothly then Callie thought the drunk blonde should be able to, she felt hands go up to her face and Arizona was kissing her and Callie stopped thinking,

Feeling herself pushed back a few steps, she barely took in the slam of the door before she was pushed against it, Arizona pressed against her front and a sneaky thigh between her legs.

Well, obviously she'd read too much into it.

She slid her arms down Arizona's back and slipped her hands under the waist band of her jeans, groaning as she felt bare skin.

Arizona pulled back, grinning, "Like I wouldn't follow through."

####

Callie woke up to light far too bright, a very sore head and a bed without the warmth of Arizona in it. Grumbling to herself as she rolled onto her back, Callie squinted one eye open to look around. There was definitely no Arizona.

About to get grumpy about it, Callie suddenly smelt the coffee.

Going from grumpy to grinning in about point five of a second, Callie blessed every deity she knew that Arizona was a morning person, even after a night of alcohol and sex.

Callie widened her eyes as something occured to her. Right on cue, she heard Arizona from the kitchen.

"Calliope? Why is there a half full wine glass in the cupbhoard?"

**After note: This was originally going to have a conversation between Callie and Arizona. I always wanted to write that. Probably not in a bar. Maybe in a bar. Arizona getting all jealous and mad and Callie being part irritated, part sheepish she'd been such an idoit and (largely) part turned on about Arizona being so jealous. It was going to end with make up sex.**

**Then I remembered Season 8 in which Callie was trying to use Karev as an ex Arizona didn't know about. So obviously they hadn't talked it out, as Callie thought Arizona didn't know. So then I thought...what happened to make Arizona let it go and **_**not**_** bring it up with Callie? And this was born. I'm really interested to hear what people think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Let It Go  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A short one, because I'm having troubl writing the longer one I want to post.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.  
**Note: **Wow. Amazing reviews. Thank you so much, guys. It made me want to write more:) Any requests, send them my way :), Again, Australia is behind the US and I'm avoiding the internet/fic updates in case I get a giveaway as to what happens in the next episode :) So you all have to put up with me updating since I'm avoiding reading. Ner ner :)

**Let It Go**

"I love you."

"You do?"

Arizona couldn't stop the soft smile playing on her lips at the look that took over Callie's face. She nodded, her head cocked to one side.

"I do."

She looked incredible, that ridiculous hat on her head and that soft look on her face. Arizona was exhausted and felt beat down and Callie was there, being Callie and amazing, and it just slipped out. It was senseless that it came as a shock, really, because she'd been in love with Callie for so long.

"I love you, too."

Arizona gave a gentle nod, reaching her hand out. Callie smiled, taking Arizona's hand, allowing her to pull her up.

Callie had been weary; she hadn't known how Arizona would want to be when she got home. She didn't want to force her to talk about it: she had looked like a deer in the headlights in the street earlier in the night. She'd wanted, instead, to distract her and let her lead the way in how she wanted to act. Everyone at the hospital had there own ways with dealing with a patients death, and Arizona had been all over the place the last twenty four hours.

To hear Arizona say _that_? Callie felt like it was her birthday, not the other way around.

Arizona pulled Callie up and forward, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. She was so in love with this woman, and she needed to feel the night slip away. Emotionally charged and overwhelmed with her own feelings, she wanted to lose herself in this. Callie's warmth and smell invaded her senses and she felt herself deepen the kiss.

Tugging Callie backwards, she kept her lips on hers as she walked them towards Callies bedroom.

Her hands drifted all over her, over her lace covered breasts and down her waist. Arizona sucked on Callie's lower lip, nipping at it as her hands ran down onto the bare skin of her thigh between the corset and the start of the thigh high stockings.

God, Callie was the sexiest thing on the Earth.

She felt Callie pull her shirt over her head, felt her lips on her neck. Arizona rolled her head back as she felt Callie turn her. She felt the bed behind her knees and sat, Callie following her down to sit between her legs, her lips trailing hot lines down her skin. Arizona's bra joined her shirt and she felt herself sigh as Callie's lips wrapped around her nipple, her tongue flicking against it. Her hands tangled in Callie's hair, pulling her in tighter.

She let herself fall backwards on the bed, pulling Callie with her. She felt Callies lips kiss down her stomach, her hands unbuttoning her jeans. Lifting her hips, Callie stripped her underwear and jeans down her legs, pulling them off of her. Her lips ran along her skin, teeth and tongue teasing her. She moved down and Arizona rolled her hips up as she felt Callie's tongue just slide over her clit.

Callies hands pinned her hips down as she moved her mouth, barely making contact, over her. She let her lips graze her clit gain and then kissed slowly down her thigh and back up, repeating the process and building an ache deep in Arizona's stomach. Her tongue and lips never really making contact with her clit, Callie let her warm breath wash over her centre repeatedly before moving her lips to her thigh and back.

Callie smiled to herself as she felt Arizona trying to roll her hips up again, desperate for more contact. Callie trailed her tongue ever so lightly up her slit, feeling how wet she was but not giving her any real pressure. She looked up and saw Arizona had one hand thrown over her eyes, the other gripping the pillow under her head. Eye's still on Arizona, she lowered her mouth back down and pressed her tongue firmly up and into her, dragging her tongue up to finally press over her clit.

The effect was instant. Arizona's mouth dropped open and she groaned, a sound that instantly made Callie wetter than she already was. The hand flew off her eyes and into Callies hair, trying to hold her head in place.

Arizona was so wet, Callies teasing had driven her to the edge. Callie ran her tongue over her clit, refusing to speed up even though Arizona was making it clear with her hips thats what she wanted.

She suddenly felt both of Arizona's hands in her hair, felt her sitting up and pulling Callie up with her.

"Are you okay?'

Arizona nodded, pulling Callie into a kiss, "I want you up here. With me."

Callie nodded against Arizona's lips, moving up the bed and laying on her side. Arizona pulled her into a desperate kiss, hooking her leg over Callie's hips. Callie felt Arizona take her hand and run it down her stomach, pressing Callies fingers up and into her, her lips never leaving hers.

Callie groaned into the kiss, her fingers sinking into Arizona. She was so wet. She pushed two fingers up and into her, revelling in the feeling of Arizona's hips rocking forward to meet her. Callie bought her other hand up, putting it behind Arizona's neck, feeling Arizona bring her own hand up behind Callies neck. She felt nails bite into her skin as Arizona pulled her lips harder against her. She was moaning into Callie's mouth, her hips speeding up as Callie moved her fingers harder, faster. Callie felt Arizona's leg hook harder around her hips, opening herself up more.

Callie added a third finger, groaning herself at how wet Arizona was. She slid her thumb up and pressed down onto Arizona's clit, feeling her buck against her hand. She pulled her lips away and down to her throat, sucking at the skin over her pulse. Arizona's nails were biting harder into her neck and Callie felt her tighten around her fingers.

Arizona's hips moved faster, Callie curled her fingers, pressing firmer.

Arizona's orgasm rolled over her as she gave a drawn out moan, her fingers finally relaxing on Callies neck.

#

They lay, sharing a pillow, both on their sides with their faces a foot apart. Their legs were tangled together under the covers. Everything was warm, their skin slightly damp. Callie raised Arizona's fingers to her lips, pressing a kiss to each finger tip.

"I love you."

Arizona smiled softly, her eyes bright in the darkness, "I've been in love you for a long time, Calliope."

Callie smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Arizona's lips.

Arizona felt it, then. She felt the day catching up with her. She swallowed, looking down.

Callie watched Arizona's face, watched her go from looking content and sated, to troubled. Her eyes broke contact as she looked down.

In the street, when Arizona was shut down and looking ready to bolt, Callie hadn't touched her. Every instinct had screamed at her that the woman she loved was in tears and Callie needed to be hugging her. However, she could see Arizona, and she liked to think she now knew her well, and it was the last thing she wanted, to be touched, to be comforted.

So independent, so stubborn.

But here?

Here was different.

Arizona felt it, felt the lump she was swallowing past in her throat, felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her shoulders racked with a sob.

It had been a horrible day. And she had gotten to end it with three words that made everything feel amazing and with being in bed with Callie, warm and satiated.

Wallace's parents would be at their home, the silence pressing in around their ears. Wallace would never know any of this. It had been his birthday, for gods sakes.

She felt Callie wrap her arms around her and pull her in. Arizona pressed her face into the warmth of Callie's neck.

She let herself cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Psych  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Callie psyched herself out.  
**Rating: **Started K+...ended M. My bad.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.  
**Note: **In my opinion, these two never talk things out. Ever. They kind of always shut down each others insecurities. So, if you haven't noticed, I'm just popping in behind the scenes in some of these little one shots and giving them the conversations they never seem to have. I'm being a Communication Fairy. Does any one else feel like this about these two?  
Also, I stole a Friends quote off here. So props to them for one of these lines.

Oh, and I'm a review Junkie. Like, really, I am. **Help a girl out?**

**Pysch**

Callie shuddered. My God, that had been embarassing. Could she have humiliated herself in front of the Chief any more?

She'd spent all day psyching everyone out. She'd somehow managed to psych herself out in the process.

Teddy was not helping.

"You made me draw up a table of contents. I'm sorry, but it's hilarious."

Callie sipped her coffee from the coffee cart, leaning against the wall.

"Okay. Shut up, Teddy. Karma's a bitch, a get it."

"You seriously said all that?"

Callie grimaced at the memory, "Oh, yeah."

Teddy burst out laughing.

"Teddy! I psyched myself out, okay, har har."

"You referred to Arizona's lesbian network of friends, to the chief, during a proposal?"

Callie nodded.

"And then said you get talked down to and left out because you have a history of enjoying sex with men? To the chief?"

"I think so! It's all becoming a blacked out blur. Thank God."

Teddy giggled again, "And then ranted about how Arizona is a better lesbian than you?"

Callie nodded.

Teddy snorted, inhaling her coffee and choke-laughing.

Callie smirked at her, her taunt interrupted by a voice behind them, "Is that really how you feel?"

Callie and Teddy both stopped dead, looking like deer in headlights, they turned around to see Arizona, her hands in her lab coat pocket, looking troubled.

Teddy looked from Callie to Arizona, "Well, this is awkward." She rocked back then forwards on her toes, "Oh, and I _can_ leave!"

Teddy grabbed her coffee, spun on her heel and fled.

Callie wanted to yell 'traitor' after her but didn't think that would help.

She turned slowly to face Arizona, flicking her nail against the lid of her coffee cup nervously,

"Hey."

Arizona still looked troubled, "Hey." She cocked her head at Callie, "So, is that really how you feel?"

"You don't find it as funny as Teddy did?"

Arizona shook her head, "I like Karma for tripping you up when you spent the whole day trying to psych everyone out." She continued looking at Callie intensely, "I don't find what you said very funny though, Calliope, no."

Callie swallowed heavily.

Arizona's eyebrows scrunched together, "You feel talked down to? By my friends?"

"Um..." Callie didn't know if she wanted to have this conversation.

"Or by me?"

Callie looked around them, almost hoping for their pagers to go off, or to be getting stared at by someone, an excuse to end this conversation, at least for now.

Nothing. Karma really was just biting her in the ass today.

"I-" Before she could finish speaking, Arizona's pager went off. Relief flooded Callie's system.

Arizona looked down at the pager in her pocket.

She pursed her lips at Callie, "Lucky you. I gotta run. This isn't over, Calliope."

Callie was sure she didn't mean it to sound like an ominous closing line for a scene in a dramatic movie, but it felt that way.

She watched Arizona turn and walk away.

"Damn."

She was going to have to have that conversation, whether she liked it or not. Because when Arizona got an idea in her head, she was like a dog with a bone.

Callie looked down at her watch. Past six pm, it was looking like she was going to get home on time.

But then, because she thought it and karma was biting her in the ass today, her pager went off. Incoming in the pit. Just what she needed.

Four hours later, three spent in the OR with the worst open fracture Callie had ever seen in a guys femur, Callie was exhausted. Slipping her key in the lock, she opened her door and with a happy sigh at the thought of a glass of wine, entered her apartment.

She stopped in her tracks.

It looked like wine would be on the agenda.

Arizona was sat at the couch, an open bottle of wine in front of her, a full glass for Callie and a part drunk one of Arizona's.

Wine and a heavy conversation.

Callie apprehensively walked in, dumping her bag in a chair.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey," Arizona looked up, a small smile of greeting on her lips, "I hear you pretty much put a leg back together?"

Callie let a triumphant smile play across her lips as she unwound her scarf, dropping it on the back of the sofa before sitting next to Arizona. "You should have seen it, the femur was in pieces, his leg was a mess. Marrow had spilt out all over his leg."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up in interest, she leant forward, "How much of the marrow?"

This was why a surgeon should always date another medical professional.

"Hard to tell, there was a lot of blood. He'll be on IVAB's for weeks though." Callie was exhausted, but felt her post surgery high still lingering, "How was your 911? Save a cute doe eyed child?" She leant forward and sipped her wine, relishing the feeling of it washing over her tongue.

Arizona nodded, "You know it. That little guy no longer has a bowel obstruction. Which his parents were thankful for, because they viscerally learnt what fecal vomiting entails this morning."

Callie made a face, "And that's why I play with bones, and avoided General Surgery very early on."

Arizona smirked, "Pansy."

Silence settled around them. Callie leant back into the couch with a sigh, her wine glass held against her chest. She let her eye lids close.

"Callie, you really don't think I'm letting this go, do you?"

Eye's still closed, "Of course not." she sighed, "How mad are you?"

"Mad?" The high pitched, confused tone made Callie open her eyes and look at Arizona, "What made you think I was mad?"

Callie's eyebrows drew together, "I don't know, with the ominous 'this isn't over' and the me gossiping with Teddy and..."

Callie trailed off. Arizona actually looked almost hurt.

"I wasn't mad. I was amazed you felt like that, Calliope. You think my friends talk down to you? Or that I do? You feel like I wonder around, lording my lesbian status over your bisexual one?"

Callie was at a loss for what to say, "I...I don't know. I didn't even think before I said it all. I psyched myself out pretty badly before the proposal."

"Yeah, and what came out wasn't work related issues, but apparently prevalent concerns about your relationship."

Callie gave a half hearted shrug, sitting up, her voice ringing with a slight defensiveness, "I didn't mean for it to come up. Obviously it's more of an issue then I realised."

"Obviously!"

"See, your mad!"

Arizona took a deep breath in, "I'm not mad, exactly. I don't like that the chief, and Teddy, both know we apparently have these issues when I was completely oblivious. Why didn't you ever talk to me about it?"

Callie shrugged again, taking a sip of her wine, "It's not like it's an easy subject to broach, Arizona. 'Oh, by the way, your friends are patronising and sometimes you kind of are too, and by the way I feel like you're always better than me.'"

Arizona looked affronted, "Well, you had no problems saying it then!"

"You asked me to!"

"You feel like I patronise you? That my friends do, too? They've never been anything but nice to you."

"Oh, yeah, so nice. With their condescending tones when I said I didn't know there were five lesbian bars in seattle, or that Anne Heche had once been in the lesbian ranks."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "They were surprised you didn't know that and therefore that makes them patronising and horrible to hang out with?"

"I never said they were horrible," Callie hated how quickly this was amping up, "And that's just two examples. Its how they treat me, all the time. And I _know_ they think I'm just playing the lesbian card for awhile, and they're just waiting for me to break your heart and run off with a man. I heard one of them in the bathroom say I was going to run off with Mark, for gods sakes."

Callie couldn't stop it, her insecurities had been brought up, "Come on, Arizona, are you saying they don't think that? And they must've got that idea from someplace."

Arizona looked a little trapped. "They may have expressed some...concern, about that, yes. But can you blame them? All their experience with women who dated men before has been those women going back to them!"

Callie was getting irritated now, "And I have to pay the price for all those women? I'll never get taken seriously and forever be talked down to until I do just what they expect and run off with Mark? The Almighty God of the Penises?"

"No, they're just worried about me, Callie."

"And why? Do you think that? Are you just waiting for me to run back to man land?"

Arizona widened her eyes, "Don't turn this around on me. We're talking about your issues here, about _you_. You think I feel I'm better than you!?"

"I never said _you_ think you're better. I just said that you _are_ better! Especially a better lesbian. And that your friends make me feel that way too, because I make no apologies for the fact that I have enjoyed sex with men before."

Callie stood up, taking her wine over to the kitchen bench, not knowing why, but knowing she needed to move. She put it down on the bench and turned back to Arizona, still seated on the couch.

"And I don't feel that asking you if _you_ feel I'm going to run off with a man one day is changing the subject. In fact, its a part of the subject. It's a subheading in the contents page of this subject."

Arizona angrily sipped her wine. She was annoyed the conversation had become so full of defensiveness and accusation. She'd wanted to soothe Callies fears, not talk about her own.

But she was getting cranky. Her tone was laced with the defensiveness she was currently hating, "Could you blame me?"

Callie stepped back, looking like she'd just been slapped.

Silence beat around them for a minute.

"Yes, actually, I could blame you for thinking that."

Arizona swallowed a sip of wine. Her cheeks were blazing red. "So it's my fault I have this concern? And my fault _you_ feel patronised by me, which, by the way, is not a nice feeling, knowing that half your relationship your girlfriend is feeling patronised and talked down to by you."

"And it's an insulting feeling, knowing your girlfriend is waiting for you to run off with someone else."

They both glared angrily at each other. It almost looked, for a second, like one would storm out.

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Her face set, angry.

Callie almost rolled her eyes. Typical defensive Arizona pose. She would've smiled, but her heart was still pounding in her ears.

Sighing, Callie tried to calm her voice, "Arizona, its absurd that you think that I'm going to run off-"

"So I'm absurd?!"

"Let me finish." Arizona resumed her angry pose, staring somewhere off to the side of Callie's head in the kitchen, "It's absurd, to _me_ that you feel like that. That it's an issue that comes up with your friends, and with you. And it hurts that you think that, because it means you don't realise how in this I am. I asked you to live with me. We survived a shooting together. We've made plans. And this is still an issue? I could understand it being a minor issue early on, but now? Still?"

Arizona pursed her lips together. This would normally be where Callie sat down next to her, put her hands on her shoulders and forced her to stop avoiding eye contact and talk. But, damn it, she was still pissed off herself. She stayed standing.

Seconds ticked by. Arizona let her body relax slightly. She dragged her eyes to look at Callie, her jaw set.

"It's not something I think you're going to do, now. It was an issue, way back when. One I discussed with my friends. Now it's just a...lingering insecurity. It's not something I wanted to discuss, because I know it's my being insecure. Not a reflection of you."

The atmosphere in the room settled a notch. Both of their faces were still flushed, their bodies tense, however.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because, it really isn't something that comes up for me now. Especially not, say, during a proposal with the chief."

Arizona cocked an eyebrow at her.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay."

"Calliope, I don't think I'm a better lesbian than you. Besides, you're not even a lesbian. You're bisexual. It's like comparing apples and oranges-they're both fruit, but one can't be better than the other because they're different things...or something."

Callie actually had to physically suppress a smile at the the analogy. She was still too mad for smiling, but that had been pretty damn cute.

"It's the fact that I'm bisexual that you're friends latch on to. They patronise me, Arizona."

Arizona pursed her lips again. "I really hadn't noticed."

Callie raised a tentative eyebrow, "Do you think, maybe," her tone was cautious, not trying to start another raised voices moment, "you don't notice because you kind of agree with what they're saying?"

Arizona's body tensed. She tried desperately to not flare into defensiveness. They were actually talking now. She lowered her arms out of their defensive cross over her chest and reached for her wine. She took a sip.

"Maybe." Arizona avoided eye contact.

Callies eyebrows flew up into her airline. Arizona had never admitted something like that before. She did a silent happy dance-she'd gotten her to admit it.

Arizona gnawed on her bottom lip, "I don't think I'm better than you. And I don't like that my friends make you feel like this. If they do it again, I'll call them on it."

Callie nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

She walked forward, taking her still very full wine glass with her and sat next to Arizona on the couch again.

"But Callie," uhoh, "have you thought maybe some of you feeling like this, especially when it comes to me, leaving my friends out of the equation, is you feeling insecure about coming out later, and not really with how I act?"

It was Callies turn to quell an instant upswelling feeling of defensiveness. She took a deep breath in.

"Possibly."

Arizona raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, probably."

Arizona put her wine glass down, taking Callie's as well and placing it next to her own.

She slid a little closer.

Callie reach forward and took Arizona's hand, "That was an almost fight."

Arizona nodded, "There was even yelling."

"We don't really have fights."

"Once, about babies. I still want Spain, by the way."

"We don't have to go to Spain to get me in a bikini, Arizona."

"I was promised a 'fricking Sangria', if I recall. And Spain makes good Sangria."

Callie kept playing with Arizona's fingers.

"We probably don't fight, because we don't really talk about this stuff."

Arizona let out a deep breath.

Callie smirked, "I know you hate talking about the hard stuff. But we need to try. Or we end up blowing up."

Arizona nodded, "Okay."

Callie ran her fingers up Arizona hand, letting them trail along her forearm.

She leant forward, her lips milimeters from Arizona's. There was a still a hint of angry flush to Arizona's cheek, and it was making her eyes pop.

"Know what comes from a fight? That we've not done yet?" Her voice was low, her warm breath washing over Arizona's lips.

Arizona raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Angry, make up sex."

Callie leant forward and crushed her lips against Arizona's. The kiss was not a gentle one, their mouths opening against each others, tongues sliding and teeth nipping. Callie sucked on Arizona's bottem lip, her teeth dragging against the soft skin. Arizona's hands came up, tangling in Callie's hair and pulling her against her. They let their frustration boil over into the kiss, emotional becoming physical.

Arizona pushed forward, straddling Callie on the couch and moaning into her mouth as Callie slipped her hands up under her shirt, nails digging down her back. Callie pulled her shirt over her head, taking her bra with it. She ground her hips down as Callie's mouth found her nipple, none to gently sucking on it.

Throwing her head back, Arizona held Callies head in place with one hand, the other tugging at her shirt, slipping her hand up and under Callie's bra, rolling her nipple between her fingers. She felt Callie gasp against her breast.

She pulled Callies head back up for a searing kiss, feeling one of Callie's hands grinding her palm into her nipple.

Rocking her hips forward, Arizona felt Callie slide her hand down her stomach, unbutton her jeans and slip her hand against her underwear. Arizona groaned into the kiss, rolling her hips to get more access to Callie's hand. Callies other hand braced against her back, fingers leaving bruises on the skin.

Arizona rocked her hips more, hissing slightly when she felt Callie slip past her underwear and up and into her.

There was something about the roughness of their actions that spurred Arizona on. She dragged her hand away from Callies nipple, feeling her whimper slightly. Arizona groaned as Callie curled her fingers, her head dropping back slightly. Callie grazed her neck with her lips, settling near her collar bone and biting down.

Arizona slipped her hand down before Callie could make her lose her thought processes completely. She thanked the Gods that Callie had an elastic wasteband, pushing her hand past it, past Callies underwear to return the favour of what Callie was doing to her.

Callies teeth bit harder as Arizona pushed two fingers into the wet heat of her.

"Fuck, Arizona."

Both women pushed harder against each other, their breathing heavy, the room filled with the sound of their groaning. Arizona dug her nails into the skin of Callies back under her shirt, pulling them closer together and feeling Callie do the same. Callie was curling her fingers and Arizona was losing any sense of what she was doing. She dragged her fingers up and out of Callie, feeling the brunette buck her hips as she pressed her fingers against Callies clit in a rhythm that soon had them both falling over the edge.

Callie came first, her fingers stilling as she curled them up, pressing against Arizona in a perfect spot that soon had her following suit. She came, her lips pressed against Callies ears as Callie panted against her neck. Her breath was warm and wet against Arizona's skin, their breathing loud and ragged. Callie leant back slowly against the couch, pulling Arizona with her so they didn't lost contact.

Arizona shifted slightly, her hips protesting at the position she was in as she pressed flat against Callie, but she was in no mood to lose the connection just yet. She shifted slightly so she continued to be straddling Callie, who was now leaning against the back of the couch, and rested her forehead on Callies chest. She felt Callies hands in her hair, soothingly running down her head and onto her back, rubbing lazy circles.

Lifting her head up, Arizona smiled at the languid look on Callie's face. She leant forward, pressing a kiss against her lips.

Callies smile widened slightly.

"Still feel angry?"

Arizona almost laughed, "I can't feel my toes, let alone feel angry."

"And that's why make up sex is amazing."

Arizona looked up at her from under her lashes.

"Wanna make up some more?"

###

**I'm really intrigued to receive feedback on this one :) well, all of them, really, as stated I'm a review addict ;) would love to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Falling  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Arizona centric. This isn't fluff. Or smut. So I'm breaking my rules a little. But I couldn't help it. It's a bit of a drabble.  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Okay, wow. Ask for reviews and you shall receive. Thank you all, so much! Thanks for the ongoing reviews, and the new reviews. I wish this site had the abilty to comment on them.

I wasn't going to post this, it was more to get myself out of a bit of writers block. But then I figured, why not? Not sure what you'll think of it. There's something better on it's way :)

**Falling**

Arizona was falling. She was falling past everything, picking up speed and she couldn't stop it. Callie had needed to be defibrillated. Twice. There was a second where Arizona had thought she was gone and her stomach coiled; she had almost thrown up right there. Marks arm was rubbing against hers, but they may as well have been in different rooms.

"She's back."

Her head fell back in a relief so strong she almost drowned in it. They were moving Callie out, so many people and so many IV's and poles and attachments.

She followed, the blanket around her doing nothing to warm the numbness that was swallowing her. She paused, metres from the elevator.

Marks voice, harsh, blaming, outside at the ambulance "What the hell happened?" was echoing around her head.

What had happened? They'd been driving. They were driving and Arizona was pissed off, as she was a lot lately, and then she had a moment of clarity and she was asking Callie to marry her.

I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of no where.

Did she speak that or just think it?

She kept falling.

The theatre room was chaos. Arizona couldn't tear her eyes off of Callies face from the gallery. Everyone was in a panic. It was too fast, everything was moving too fast. Her eyes flicked occasionally from Callie's face to the monitor, needing to see proof her heart was still beating.

The silence was oppressive. She stared, not blinking.

Karev was next to her. She clung to the sound of his voice, something to anchor her and stop this feeling of sinking.

"What do you need?"

Arizona swallowed. That question was too huge to even contemplate.

"We could stitch up that nasty cut you've got going there?"

"I'm okay," Arizona was nodding, "I'm fine."

And she broke.

Karevs hand was on her back and Arizona let herself break. Just for a moment.

Her hands were clenched between her thighs and she couldn't stop the sob.

He tried to push gently on her back, to move her up out of the room. Arizona tensed her whole body, his gentle push barely moving her. She drew in a shuddering breath, stalling the tears. She set her jaw and dug her fingers into the seat, her knuckles turning white.

"Robbins...we need to take care of you."

Arizona shook her head, once. Her eyes were trained on Callie, eyes red rimmed and aching.

"Not until she's out of that OR and stable."

So they sat.

Arizona, pursed lipped and wide eyed, Karev silent, but there.

They finally wheeled Callie out, stable not the word Arizona would use, but alive. It wasn't until Karevs hand touched her back again, gently guiding her up, that she realised she'd been sitting, coiled tighter then a spring. Her forearms ached from gripping the seat so tightly, her back muscles protesting as she stood.

She saw stars, there was a whooshing in her ears. She leaned backwards and felt Karevs arm slip around her waist.

"Take a minute, Robbins."

Arizona swallowed, nodding. Her vision cleared slowly and she let Karev guide her out, down a hall and into an empty treatment room. He sat her down on the examination table, leaning forward, he rested his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to be right back."

Arizona nodded.

The room was bright. She dimly acknowledged a pounding in her head, an ache in her neck. She could almost hear the hum of the fluorescent lights over her head. Nausea clawed at her throat.

What if Callie died?

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to settle the vertigo. She counted her breathing in her head, trying to quell any thoughts.

The door opened, and Karev was back in front of her.

He sat a clean pair of scrubs next to her on the exam table, lowering it so she was eye level to him when he sat in front of her in a chair.

He pulled a trolley up next to him and started cleaning the cut.

"I think we can get away with not having stitches. I might get Sloan to have a look at it though, don't want it to scar."

"No!"

If Karev was surprised by the outburst, he didn't give any sign, just kept cleaning her forehead.

"He-he won't want to look at me." Arizona swallowed, "I don't want him to look at me."

She kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"You're stupid if you think this was your fault."

"I was driving. I wasn't paying attention."

"Tores didn't have her seat belt on."

Arizona's voice came out as a hiss, "Don't you blame her."

"I'm just saying, things like this have a million factors in play." He looke her in the eye briefly before going back to concentrating on her cut, "It wasn't your fault."

Arizona let herself accept that small gift of words. Guilt was threatening to overwhelm her.

Karev kept cleaning the wound.

Arizona felt none of it.

#

The monitors were beeping, Callies hand wasn't moving in her own and her eyes weren't opening. And of course her eyes didn't open, of course her hand didn't clench her own; she was heavily sedated, intubated. Arizona knew that, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting that.

She was nothing.

Mark was right, in a way. She had no legal say, over this baby, over what to do about Callie. Not really.

She had regretted calling Mark a sperm donor the instant the words were out. She was angry and she was terrified and the words were flying out of her mouth. She was feeling something besides guilt and she ran with it.

But Marks words had cut like a knife. She thought she'd seen a glimmer in his eyes after he said it, maybe of regret, maybe of triumph. He'd got her where it hurt.

Some of what he said was true. She hadn't wanted this, once. She had come back for Callie, had come back to get the one thing she really needed in her life and in doing so had gotten Mark and a baby.

But just because she hadn't wanted it then, didn't mean this wasn't everything she wanted now.

Arizona leant forward and rested her head on the bed near Callies hip. She watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, all the ventilators doing, which terrified her. She needed some sign of life, anything.

There wouldn't be now, not while she was sedated.

And there hadn't been when Shepherd had woken her up. Nothing.

'It's too soon to tell.'

He couldn't look her in the eye when he said it.

Arizona swallowed past the nausea.

Callie wanted this baby. She wanted this baby.

She sat up straight in the chair, clinging to Callie's hand.

"Mark's kinda right, you know? I'm nothing. I mean, legally, I'm no one. Which is kinda crazy,

because I feel like your wife. I feel like our baby's mom. Can you just...can you live? Can you

live? Please, live for me."

She stared, not knowing what she was expecting. She was waiting, for something. She needed...something.

Her cheeks felt wet and Arizona leant her head forward, wiping her eyes. She had no idea how she hadn't ran dry yet. She drew in a shaky breath, blowing it out slowly from her lips.

She clung to Callie's forearm. She felt it, subtly at first, then stronger. Arizona drew in a sharp breath. Callies finger was moving, her hand twitching.

A smile spread across Arizona's lips.

And all too quickly, her head yanked to the right as she heard the monitors start going off. She looked at the numbers.

"Shit."

The room was suddenly flooded with people.

"Her pressures bottoming out."

And after that sign that everything might be okay, Arizona felt her stomach tighten as it all fell apart around it.

She stepped back as the crowd surrounded Callie.

"She's bleeding out."

Arizona almost threw up again.

She managed to run with them to the OR doors, until her and Mark were forced to stand back, watching them wheel Callie where they couldn't follow.

#

Arizona hugged her knees up to her chest, the scene below was one again, of chaos. She had stopped praying, she had almost stopped breathing. Callie was losing so much blood and they were all arguing down there.

Arizona's eyes flew to the monitor as she saw the flatline. Everything went silent, she couldn't hear a thing and before she knew it she was up, leaning her hand on the glass of the gallery as if she could reach out and touch Callie.

Her heart had stopped.

Arizona dragged air into her lungs and stood, her heart pounding traitorously in her chest while Callies stopped.

Mark stood a meter away. Neither of them moved.

They were taking the baby out. Arizona whipped her head around, catching Marks eye and they were both running. Masks on, they were in the operating room.

The flat line sound was still blaring, and Arizona saw the crowd around the baby-_her_ baby-but then her eyes fell on Callies face and she felt her world spinning.

"Ventilating."

Oh, God. They were ventilating the baby. Callie's heart was still not beating.

Arizona felt her chest barely letting air in.

And then, miraculously, the beep of the monitor.

"Tores is coming back."

"Getting no chest rise with the bagging."

"We should intubate."

"Okay, do it."

Arizona didn't have time to feel the tingling relief that Callie's monitor was once again beeping. Sloan turned and caught her eye. For a second, they stared at each other, his eyes were pleading.

"Tubes in, starting ventilation."

Arizona gave a slight nod as Marks eyes pled with her.

She walked forward.

"Move."

This. This she could do.

She didn't know how to be the person she'd been for the last twenty four hours. She couldn't help Callie, or stop the feeling that she was falling and couldn't stop.

But save her baby? She could do that.

#

"Or?"

"Or it could mean her brain has been compromised, and she's not going to wake up."

Arizona stood, her arms across her chest, watching Shepherd walk off. She didn't know how many times she could get this close to emptying her stomach without it actually happening.

She stared at Callie, she had to be okay. That was all there was to it.

"You're not nothing."

Arizona looked across at Mark.

"We have a kid together. You're a mom. I'm a dad." Sloans voice was gravelly, soft, "I'm sorry."

Arizona was grateful.

"She's going to wake up." She nodded, "She has to wake up."

Arizona stood as still as she could, her arms crossed. She needed to stop feeling like she was falling. They would take one tiny step forward and then a huge leap back.

And now their daughter was in the world, and Callie was missing it.

She was missing it.

She walked through the doors, Mark hanging back.

Callie couldn't miss it.

She took a seat next to her again, relieved that Callie was no longer requiring the vent. Her face was a mess of bruising and steri-strips. Her beautiful face-she just wanted to see her eyes open and widen in recognition.

What if she didn't?

Trying to bury the nausea, she spoke.

"She-she's really small, but she's strong. One pound, one ounce of strong. Fighting against all the complications." LIke you need to, Callie. "She's got beautiful black hair, Calliope, beautiful hair. She's beautiful. She can't open her eyes yet. But I can tell, she's looking for you. Okay? She's looking for you."

Arizona was drained. She sat, waiting.

Because she was going to wake up.

She dropped her head on the bed, not letting go of Callie's arm. She couldn't sleep; how could she? She listened to the soft sound of Callie's breathing. She prayed.

Arizona whipped her head up. She heard something, she swore.

Oh God, Callies eyes were open.

She felt herself grind to s top, the world stilling around her.

"Oh-oh, my God. Callie?"

She raised her hand to Callie's shoulder. Oh God, she was awake. What if she-what if she didn't know who she was?

"Yes."

Arizona's eyes were wide, "What? What?"

Callies eyes, here amazing eyes, were looking at her.

"I'll marry you."

An unbelieving smile spread across Arizona's face.

She laughed.

#


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Shriek  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **I don't want to give too much away. So you don't get one :). Based early season eight.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Reviews are loved, as ever :)...chapter ten was not fantastic, I know ;)

**Shriek**

Two steaming take away cups of coffees were placed on the counter in front of her, and Callie couldn't help the look of delight that lit up her face. A chuckle came from her left, and Callie turned to mock glare at Arizona.

"What?"

"Seriously, Calliope, sheer delight at coffee?"

Callie flashed a smile at the coffee attendant, picking up both cups and carrying them over to the table with all the additions.

Picking up two packets of sugar and ignoring the raised eyebrows of her wife-she swore she heard a muttered 'diabetes'-Callie half pouted at her, "I'm exhausted. I was up all night prepping for surgery and then Sofia woke up far earlier than normal. And the new interns are _slow_."

Arizona shrugged, agreeing with her, "The interns are really, really slow."

Callie stirred her coffee, raising the spoon to her lips to suck off the foam. She raised her eyebrows at Arizona, who's eyes were glued to her lips as she did so.

"Oh, and someone was fake sleeping when I came to bed late and jumped me, keeping me up even later."

Arizona widened her eyes, stirring her own cup, "Who was that?"

"Hmm." Callie glared at her playfully over the coffee as she took a sip, sighing as she swallowed, "God that's good."

"Funny, that's what you said last night."

Callie smirked at the blonde, handing her a lid to her cup and leading the way out of the coffee shop.

"When do you think people will notice we flee the hospital for twenty minutes every day during work?"

Callie looked sideways at Arizona, taking her hand as they walked down the street to where they'd parked their car, "Hopefully never. This twenty minutes keeps me sane."

Arizona sipped her coffee, "You know Alex turned down my kick as paeds case this morning to do a bowel resection?"

Callie smirked, "I bet he did. _Way_ better outcome for his board in a resection."

"Yeah, that's what I accused him of." Arizona pursed her lips, "A bowel resection. Snore."

Callie laughed, "Not that you're biased."

"Not at all," Arizona pushed their joined hands behind Callies back, letting go of Callies hand and slipping her arm around her waist instead, "Did you know? About Hunt getting Chief?"

"Did my slack jawed look of surprise not give away that I had no idea?" Callie lifted her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"True. I did _not_ see it coming. They hid it well. Very sneaky"

"Bailey is not impressed. I warned Hunt to get on her good side."

"Ooh, you've got him to suck up to Bailey?"

"I just told him he didn't want her as an enemy." Callie sipped her coffee, "Why?"

"Bailey? With someone brown nosing?" Arizona fake shuddered, "She's going to walk all over Hunt. He'll a get a speech, you wait."

"Good point. It'll be fun to watch." Callie nuzzled her nose against Arizona's cheek.

The blonde laughed, pulling her arm away from Callie's waist as they reached the car.

"You driving?"

Callie shrugged, "You have the keys, you go."

Arizona unlocked the car, sliding into her seat and slipping her coffee into the cup holder between them. Callie dropped hers in besides it. Slipping the key in, Arizona turned on the ignition, but made no move to pull out.

She lifted her arm to rest on the back of Callies head rest, turning her body to face Callie.

Callie grinned at her, "What?"

Arizona smiled, "I love you."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Callie leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to Arizona's lips, "You're just happy you got lucky last night."

"And this morning in the shower." Arizona winked at her. Turning to the wheel and shifting the car into drive, she pulled into the traffic.

"You know," Callie grabbed her cup and took a quick sip, returning it to the holder, "we could just walk to a coffee place closer to the hospital."

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, but it's nice to be so far from it. Just for twenty minutes."

"That, and you think the coffee girl at that place is hot."

Arizona's mouth dropped open, "I-what? No, I-I do not!"

Callie laughed, "I actually just had a hunch, but your stammering just gave it away."

Arizona rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders, both hands on the wheel, "Shut up."

Callie raised her eyebrows at her, "Flirt with her, and there will be death."

"What's with this traffic?"

"Smooth change of topic," Callie looked at the traffic out the window, "Though a valid one. Looks like it's starting to clear a little."

Arizona sped up slightly, finally getting through the congested road.

"Have you heard anything about Zola?"

Arizona shook her head, her face troubled, "No. It's going to be a long road for them. It doesn't stop Grey looking at me with big doe eyes all day and Karev asking me about it every hour."

"Can you blame them?"

"Of course not. I just wish I had answers for them."

Callie smiled softly at her.

"Shit!"

Callie whipped her head around, seeing that the four wheel drive in front of them had slammed on their brakes with zero warning. Callie felt her heart leap in her throat as Arizona hit the brakes an instant after.

It felt like slow motion. They both wrenched forwards in their seats, the seat belts lock catching them and holding them in place. Both coffees flew out of the holders, neither sitting snuggly in them where they sat on top of wrappers and a dummy, splattering the dash in front of them.

Callie flew her arm to the side instinctively, trying to throw her arm in front of Arizona's chest to hold her in place. Her hand collided with Arizona's, on its way to do the same thing. Instead, they grabbed at each others hands, entwining them as they fell between them where their cups had just sat. Their knuckles white, their grip extreme.

The car stopped with a metre of space, plenty really. A near miss, something that happens all the time.

Both women sat, staring at the car in front of them, frozen in place.

Arizona's heart was pounding in her ears.

Callie could feel her lip trembling.

Arizona blinked once, coming out of her shocked trance, looking at the woman next to her, "Callie? Callie? Are you okay?"

Callie swallowed once, turning slowly to look at Arizona, who's face flooded with relief that she was responding. She couldn't stop her lip trembling.

She nodded, her eyes still wide, "I-I'm fine."

The car in front started to move. Arizona knew she needed to start moving forward, but she couldn't get herself to do the motions.

She didn't break eye contact with Callie, "We're okay. We're both okay."

Callie nodded again. Her grip didn't lessen on Arizona's hand.

Arizona forced her spare hand up to cup Callies face, ignoring how it shook. She leant forward, pulling Callie to meet her half way and rest their foreheads together.

"We're both okay, Calliope."

She felt Callie nodding again.

A car honked behind her.

Arizona pulled back, not letting go of Callies hand, thankful they drove an automatic. She slowly pressed the accelerator, easing them forward.

She squeezed Callies hand harder, trying to bring her back to the present.

They drove in silence, pulling smoothly into a car park in the attendings section. Arizona turned the ignition off.

She forced herself to let go of Callie's hand, having to place her free hand gently on Callie's wrist to get her to release it. She grabbed the keys, sliding quickly out of her seat and walking around to the passenger side. Her body was still trembling.

She opened the passenger door, leaning over Callie and undoing her seat belt. She took a hold of her hand and gently urged her out of the car.

"Come on." Her voice was soft.

Callie forced her legs to move, standing up and getting out of the car.

"I'm okay, Arizona."

Her lip had stopped trembling; her voice still quavered slightly.

Arizona nodded, "I know."

She pulled her forward and wrapped her arms around her, feeling Callie's arms entwine around her waist. They each buried their face in the others neck.

Arizona felt her trembling ease.

"Arizona?"

"Mmm?"

Neither moved their heads from the others neck, their voices muffled.

"I think we're still a little traumatized."

Arizona laughed.

"Yeah. Me, too."

Callie nodded.

Arizona smiled against her neck, "Don't know why you are. You slept through the whole thing."

It was Callie's turn to laugh.

"Don't know why I let you behind the wheel."

"Hey!"

Callie raised her hands to bury in Arizona's hair.

"That scared the shit out of me."

"Me too."

They stood there until their pagers went off.

#

**A random moment to write about, I know.  
Review tart still here :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Monster  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Arizona was a monster. Season eight, we all know the episode. If not, it's the one with the conjoined twins and Arizona has control issues. Slightly. I found it cute.**  
Rating: **M (yay?)  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Reviews are loved, as ever :) I also love the words you've all had to say so far :) Thankyou. Annnd, I love the prompts-they are all written down, and I will tackle them as inspiration arises :) For now, you get this. Just 'cause.

**Monster**

Arizona stopped dead, Callie's hand tugging on hers as she kept walking forward to the exit of the hospital.

"Arizona?"

Arizona's face was puzzled, "Um, Callie? Are you forgetting something?"

Callie raised her eyebrows at her, "What?"

"Like out daughter?" Arizona looked amused.

Callie walked towards her, hands still linked. She grinned, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Mark text me...he's picked her up and is having her tonight."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Oh."

Callie's lips were caressing her ear, "So...that means the house is empty."

A smile spread across Arizona's lips.

She moved forward, tugging Callie towards the exit, "Let's go home!"

They walked quickly through the lot and into their building. They caught each others eye, grinning as they side stepped the lift and went into the stair well.

It was a second before Arizona was pressed against the wall at the beginning of the stairs, Callies thigh between hers. Their face were inches apart, Callies hands fisted into her shirt, holding her in place.

"You really need to let go of control."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and looked down at their position for a second then back up at Callie, "Honey? I'm kinda happily pinned against the wall?"

Callie shook her head, "You were a monster today."

Arizona made a grumpy face, "Yes. You've already made me admit that."

Callie ran her lips down Arizona's jaw, her lips kissing her neck, "You're a control freak."

Arizona closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall, "We always knew that."

Callie flicked her tongue against the soft skin, "You drove everyone crazy."

Arizona huffed, "I _get it_, Calliope."

She pushed Callie backwards, towards the opposite wall. Right before Callie's back hit the wall, Callie spun them, Arizona's hitting it instead of Callie's. Arizona let out her breath in a rush from the force, her expression amused. Callie held her arms against the wall as Arizona pushed forwards, trying to push Callie back. She didn't budge.

Callie just looked at her, her eyebrow quirked.

Arizona pushed again. Again, she didn't budge.

She didn't let her hands loosen off Arizona's arm until she felt her relax slightly. Callie leant forward, leaning completely against her, holding her flush against the wall.

Callie let her lips graze Arizona's, pulling back slightly as she felt Arizona lean forward to kiss her.

Arizona pursed her lips.

She was not winning.

Callie ran her hand down Arizona's arm, pulling it up and over her head. She held it there against the wall, her other hand dragging Arizona's other arm up to join the first. She crossed the blondes wrists over each other, one hand holding them just above her head.

Arizona's breathing had sped up; she licked her lips.

"Callie..."

Callie dropped her free hand, covering Arizona's mouth, "Did I say you could talk?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Callie wondering if Arizona would ever cave.

Finally, Arizona shook her head.

"Good."

Callie let her hand fall, running it down Arizona's neck, her chest, her breast. It rested on her hip, before moving up under her shirt. She splayed her hand on the warm skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles tightening under her hand at the touch. Arizona hadn't taken her eye's of Callie's.

She swallowed as Callies hand moved up, pushing under her bra. She felt Callie squeeze once before using her palm to tease her nipple. Arizona lifted her chin slightly, letting a shaky breath out. Her hands were pinned, Callie's body held her against the wall. She was stuck.

Callie lowered her head, her lips again grazing Arizona's. Arizona tilted her head slightly, seeking Callie's out again.

Callie pulled back, again.

Arizona tried to hide the frustrated look on her face.

Callie lowered her lips, instead, to just below Arizona's ear.

Her voice was husky, low, "Let it go, Arizona."

She could almost hear the growl in the back of Arizona's throat.

Callie shifted her hand slightly, her fingers twisting Arizona's nipple between them gently. She felt Arizona's hips roll forward against her thigh. Callie smirked against her neck, her lips pressed against the skin there, pulling her thigh away as Arizona rolled her hips, giving just the slightest friction, refusing to give more as the blonde wanted. She kissed down her neck slowly, her fingers never leaving Arizona's nipple. She pulled her head back, trailing her lips over Arizona's cheek, barely touching her lips again as she moved to the other side of her face, lips tortuously slow on her skin.

Arizona sighed and leant her head back against the wall, eyes closing.

She made a disgruntled noise as Callie pulled her hand away from her breast, gasping as she dragged her nails over her nipple and down her stomach.

Callie flicked her tongue just under Arizona's ear, feeling her hips push harder against her thigh, chuckling softly as she moved away again as Arizona moved them forward. It wasn't until Arizona held her hips still, not moving them, that Callie pressed her thigh forward again, sliding it against her centre.

Arizona moaned slightly. The pressure on her wrists never let up, bordering on too hard, but not quite. Her body was humming with how little contact she was getting, her hips almost moving of their own accord. It took everything she had not to seek more contact from Callie. To try to rip her hands out from her grip, to seek her lips, to take a hold of that infuriating hand and shove it down her pants. She could feel how wet she was, her breathing sped up, loud.

And there was nothing she could do. She wanted to protest that they were in the stairwell, anyone able to come along any moment, but she didn't want this to stop. As infuriating as it was, she was incredibly turned on.

Callie sucked on Arizona's neck slightly, not hard enough to bruise. She felt the humming under her neck as Arizona moaned. Dragging her nails back up the skin of her stomach, Callie slowly dug them up, over her bra and back down, trailing them just above her waist band. She pushed her thigh against Arizona's centre in a maddeningly slow rhythm, feeling the restraint Arizona was using to not rick her hips forward in how tense the blonde was. Fingers sliding along her waist band, Callie pushed her hand past it and grazed her fingers over Arizona's underwear, barely touching her through the wet material. She smirked again as Arizona gave a strangled cry a the soft touch. She stroked her, barely making contact, fingertips tracing along her slit up to her clit and back down.

Pulling her head back, she watched Arizona's face. Her head was pressed back against the wall, lips parted and eyes shut. Her face was flushed; stunning.

Just as Arizona opened her eyes, catching Callie's in a smouldering look of want she, finally, pressed her lips to Arizona's roughly, forcing her tongue into her mouth and feeling Arizona groan into the kiss. As her tongue brushed Arizona's, she pushed her hand down past her underwear and ran her fingers into the wet heat of her.

She pushed two fingers up and into Arizona, swallowing her not so quiet cry with her kiss. She pumped her fingers, amazed that Arizona was still holding her hips still. She gripped at Arizona's wrists, pushing them harder into the wall and bracing herself as she fucked her.

Pushing her foot against the inside of Arizona's foot, she pushed it to the side, spreading her legs further to allow her more access. Callie added third finger; Arizona threw her head back against the wall with a thudding noise, biting her lip hard as she tried, unsuccessfully, to quieten the grunting that was coming from her in time with Callie's thrusting.

Callie dropped her lips to Arizona's jaw, pressing hard. She shifted her hand slightly, her palm finally putting pressure on Arizona's clit, grinding with the rhythm of her fingers.

Callie heard a breathless "fuck" escape Arizona's mouth, felt her finally thrust her hips forward, pressing her self harder against Callie's hand. Callie curled her fingers, pressing them against that certain spot, dragging them down and up the tight wall of her.

She felt her tighten around her fingers, verging on pain. Arizona dropped her head forward into the crook of Callies neck, muffling the sound of her orgasm as it washed over, her legs giving out. She would have fallen had Callie not had her held so tightly against the wall with her body.

They stood like that for minutes, Arizona's breath slowing down gradually. Callie could hear how hard her heart was beating, feel how her legs trembled. She felt Arizona lift her head up off her shoulder, resting it back against the wall. She looked at Callie blurrily, her cheeks red.

Callie smiled softly at her, slowly pulling her hand out from her pants. Arizona's lips were parted, her breathing still laboured. Callie brought her wet fingertips up to her mouth, resting two against the blondes lips.

"You are so beautiful, even when you're fighting to take control."

Arizona smiled; she flicked her tongue out against Callies fingers, before leaning her head forward just slightly, taking two into her mouth and sucking them clean, her tongue brushing the skin.

Callie's eyes widened, heat settling far below her belly button.

"Take me upstairs, Calliope."

####

The sheet was wrapped around them in a bunched up mess, serving no real purpose as it barely covered anything. Arizona was laying flat on top of Callie, their legs entwined, her face buried in the crook of her neck. They were sweaty and flushed, Callie's hand lazily running up and down the damp skin of Arizona's back.

"I really was insane today," Arizona's breath washed over Callie's neck, "I feel a little bit embarrassed now."

"You should."

Arizona bit her collar bone. Hard.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

####


	13. Chapter 13A

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **I was so very, very tempted to make a whole series out of this concept. However, I've read too many good ones and decided to stick with a one shot. It was just an idea I wanted to play with; I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm weirdly nervous about posting it :/

And thanks (heaps) for the Webber/Grey note-fixed it :)

**Probability**

She smelt like apricot.

Callie swore she could still smell it. The hug had been spontaneous, bedside of their shared patient. The mother had hugged her, something Callie was used to. Especially parents of young kids: they were filled with hugs, the relief washing over them like water.

Then Doctor Arizona Robbins had hugged her and Callie was flooded with the smell of apricots. She had no idea why the smell still lingered all over her. Or why she cared.

She didn't care. How stupid. And she was only interested in who Doctor Robbins had spoken to at lunch because she thought she recognise the woman from Ortho, which she'd been right about. And she'd always had a lingering interest in orthopaedics. There was nothing like feeling a heart beating in her hands; but in her residency, Callie had loved the feeling of a drill in her palm, piecing bone back together like a puzzle. Mapping out how to reconnect tendon and muscle so not only was the limb whole, but the patient moved like their body was designed to.

Yet now, she was standing outside their patients room with the smell of apricots surrounding her once more, and it was making her light headed.

"Two weeks on your little _thing_ and his lungs have actually improved." Callie turned to face a delighted Doctor Robbins, Callie giving a slight laugh.

They looked at each other for a second, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, good work." Callie put her hand forward to shake the blondes.

"Amazing work! And I didn't even wanna do it!" They shook hands, Callie laughed softly again, "It was amazing. You're amazing."

They both smiled widely, hands still clasped between them, no longer really moving them.

"Well, um, we should ah-celebrate, sometime?"

Why was she nervous?

"Yeah we should, we should go get drinks. Because this is one to celebrate."

Callie felt her mouth go dry, her stomach flipped slightly, "Yeah.

"Doctor Tores, here are your kids."

"Mummy!" She felt Allegra collide with her leg. She tore her eyes from Arizona's.

"Hi baby girl!" She lifted her into her arms, "Hi." Her eyes were back to Arizona's face already.

Arizona mouthed a happy "Hi!" to the girl.

Callie started backing away, pram in one hand and tiny girl in her other arm, "Okay, well, sometime." Callie nodded.

"Yeah." Arizona nodded in return, "Yeah, sometime."

"Alright, hear we go!" Callie walked off with her kids, turning back once to drop a smile in Arizona's direction, mouthing "Bye.".

Callie wheeled the kids out towards the ER to find Owen, her heart hammering in her chest.

####

The bar was warm and bustling, inviting. Arizona smiled as she stepped through, holding the door open for the red head to follow her in.

She had hoped her and Doctor Tores could have those celebratory drinks that evening, and thought the woman might be interested, too. Then her daughter had ran up, reminding Arizona of several points.

One, that she had children and people with children couldn't just drop everything and go for drinks.

Two, she had kids because she was married, to a man Arizona worked with and actually respected-when he wasn't punching interns. Or glass, like she'd heard he'd done today.

And three, related to point one and two, Callie was involved and didn't need the gay paeds attending drooling over her while they had drinks.

Because, damn, that woman had the most amazing smile.

So Arizona had agreed to drink with Sam, the attractive Ortho Attending who had been hinting that she'd like a date for weeks now. She was pretty and seemed funny, nice. Arizona had always found ortho surgeons hot. They had amazingly strong arms; it made for a lot of fun in the bedroom.

But Arizona had held off. She'd gotten herself into a bit of trouble a few months back and had sworn to stop sleeping with women at work. During the two years she'd been at Seattle Grace Mercy West she'd managed to see the women around the hospital she wanted to see, dating one's from various departments, avoiding commitment and complications. That, coupled with women she met out with her friends, kept her life simple.

Who was she kidding? She was kind of a whore.

She just liked things simple.

Then, a couple of months ago, she'd gone out with a radiology technician, Tina. Who, it turned out, was dating Sally from derm. She'd slept with Sally the week before. She found this out after sleeping with Tina. She suddenly found herself in a love triangle; basically, her worst nightmare.

Arizona had had no idea either were in a relationship. The fallout and drama from _that _fiasco still popped up occasionally. Just last week she was rolling down the hall on her wheelies, hands in her pockets and having a kick ass day, when Sally had turned the corner, eyes narrowing when she caught sight of Arizona, pulling her phone out and raising it to her ear. The woman had started marching towards her.

Arizona has screeched to a halt, her eyes wide and ducked into the nearest room, thankfully a treatment room, and ducking out the door on the opposite side. She'd popped out, slightly wild eyed, into a hall to run smack bang into an orderly.

She'd only _just_ managed to avoid the woman.

The two had decided to blame Arizona for all their relationship problems. Apparently they were now engaged.

Good luck to them.

So, Arizona had been avoiding lesbi-drama at work. Clichéd lines like 'you shouldn't dip your pen in the company ink' suddenly had some wisdom to it. However, Sam was nice, and Arizona was tired of lesbian bars.

And she was in the mood to celebrate, to forget the smile of a certain Cardio Attending.

They slid into a booth, and Sam raised her glass, "Congratulations on an amazing save."

Arizona grinned, clinking her wine glass against the other womans, "Thank you." She took a sip, "I wish I could claim credit for this one, the praise belongs squarely with Doctor Tores."

Sam smiled, "Don't sell yourself short."

Arizona shook her head, "Really, it was all her. I fought the idea tooth and nail."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows together, a thoughtful look on her face, "Tores?" She sipped her drink, "She's Cardio, married to Hunt? Has the adorable four year old girl and terror twins?"

Arizona laughed, "Yeah, that's Tores."

"Hear Hunt punched one of the windows in the ER today?"

Arizona frowned, sipping her wine, "Yeah, I heard."

"That man is messed up."

Arizona nodded, suddenly desperate to change the subject, "So, what made you get into Ortho?"

Sam's face lit up as she signalled for a new round of drinks, "You'll love this story." She winked at Arizona, leaning forward to rest her hand on her forearm.

Arizona smiled as the woman talked.

This would be easy, if she let it.

####

Callie sat in her car, her breathing ragged. She'd gotten in the vehicle in a huge rush, thankful she at least remembered to grab her bag.

She'd driven a block away then pulled up on the verge, thinking she needed to burst into tears but finding she felt more numb than anything.

She had never walked out like that.

Fingers shaking, she searched through her bag and dug out her phone. Dialling a number, she leant her head heavily back against the head rest.

It almost rung to voicemail, the line connecting at the last minute.

The voice that answered sounded as exhausted as she felt.

_"Callie?"_

"Addison."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I could ask you the same question."

_"You go first."_

"I was wrong today. We aren't better."

A beat of silence.

_"I know."_

"Tonight was it."

_"More information, Callie."_

"I was lying, it's been worse between us. W-we sleep with pillows between us so he can't swing out in his sleep and hit me. We haven't had sex in months. I can't remember the last time I got a hug. A _hug,_ Addison. Not one that didn't leave me covered in food that was smeared on one of my kids faces. I mean an adult hug, adult type affection."

_"Callie."_ Addison's voice was soothing, her name said in comfort.

"And today, he punched a window in the ER. He lied to me, at first. Which he's done so many times I've lost count. But tonight, after we put the kids to bed, he sat me down and admitted it."

_"What did you say?"_

"I got angry." Callie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the burning behind her lids, "I've never done that. I've always tried to be sympathetic. B-but I'm tired, Addy. I'm tired of being lied to, of anger constantly being a part of my life. I'm not just worried for me. That would be okay." Her voice became strained, "But what if he hurts the kids?"

_"Are you at home with him now?"_

Callie shook her head, "No. I walked out."

_"He's with the kids?"_

Callie laughed, bitterly, "No. Not alone. I told him I was done, he needed help. I told him he needed to get out. But it's late, and he looked so lost." She sighed, "And I realised that _I_ needed to get out. So I called his mother and she came over to be with the kids and I told him to pack, while I was gone. And that he needed to be out by tomorrow."

Silence swirled around them.

_"Where are you?"_

"Parked in a street." Callie swallowed, "I need a drink."

_"So do I." _Addison laughed over the phone.

"At least I can have one. In your condition? Not so much." Callie sat up straighter, "Okay, your turn."

_"Today's apparently a day about confessing lies."_

"More information, Addy."

_"The babies Marks, not Dereks."_

Callie felt her mouth drop open. Silence.

_"Yeah. Exactly."_

"Mark? Dereks best friend from New York?"

Addison sighed heavily, _"Yeah. That Mark."_

"Wh-how long?"

_"Too long. Years."_

"Jesus, Addison."

She could hear Addison taking in a shaky breath over the phone.

"Do you want me to come over? Both our marriages are...something. Done? On hold? Anyway, I'll drink and you can eat chocolate?"

_"Would I be a terrible friend if I said can we do it tomorrow? If you need me, then come. I know you're alone right now."_

"Marks there, huh?"

_"Yeah. We're talking some stuff over."_

"Tomorrow night sounds great. I'll have the kids though-my place?"

_"I'll be there. I can give you a hug, you know? No food smearing."_

Callie half sobbed, half laughed, "That sounds amazing."

"_Good luck._"

_"_You too_."_

Callie hung up, dropping her phone back into her bag. Taking a deep breath, she started the engine, driving forward and letting her mind go blank as she drove through the streets, no idea where she was going.

She had no clue what to do. She didn't want her marriage to be over. She just knew she didn't want to go home, to tip toe past Owen on the couch, past the spare room where his mother would be sleeping and into her cold, lonely bed. To try not to wake her kids, who's worlds would fall apart tomorrow when Daddy didn't come home for dinner.

But she was aching for something familiar.

And a drink.

####

Arizona widened her eyes over her wine glass in faux interest as Sam kept talking.

It would be easy, yes. But wow, this woman was boring her.

Arizona let her eyes drift around the room, widening in genuine surprise at the two residents she spotted seated at the bar. Sam stopped mid-boring sentence to look at what Arizona was looking at. Her own eyebrows rose up, "Don't those two hate each other?"

Arizona whipped her head back, aware she got caught out in her lack of attention, "Yang and Webber? Apparently."

"And now they're doing tequila shots. Interesting. I wonder if they'll sleep together?"

Arizona looked amused, "Those two? They're the straightest women I know."

She shrugged, "Bummer," Her head turned towards the door and she nodded in the direction of whoever had just walked in. "Kinda like her. Bummer."

Arizona followed Sam's line of sight and raised her eyebrows. Doctor Tores had just walked in. The woman raised her own eyebrows at the two residents seated at the bar, walking past them and to the opposite end, receiving a shot and a beer. She threw the shot back, chasing it with her beer before seating herself and gesturing for another one. Arizona stared for a second. She looked pale, exhausted. When she had last seen her, she'd been radiant, riding her success.

Arizona turned back to Sam. So much for getting Tores out of her mind.

Sam drained the last of her drink, looking Arizona up and down, "Walk me out?"

Arizona paused a second, then nodded, smiling, "Sure."

She got up, leaving her money on the table. Picking up her jacket and pulling it on, she walked behind Sam, habit in this situation and the several wines causing her to rest her hands on her hips as she guided them both out.

Callie watched Doctor Robbins walking out behind the red head from the lunch table that morning, her hand resting lightly on her hip, comfortably. She had no idea why, but the image made her throw back the last of beer and follow it with her second shot.

Outside, the taxi pulled up to the curb. Sam opened the door, turning so her back was to the cab, her arm resting on the open door. She looked up at Arizona from under her eyelashes, reaching forward with her free hand to hook a finger into Arizona's belt loop.

"Wanna come over for a night cap?"

Arizona breathed out slowly from between her lips, tempted to say yes.

It would be so easy. It all played out in her mind: the taxi ride home, the fumbling at the door as their hands explored and the kissing turned intense. Sex on the couch, anywhere in the loungeroom, really , before ending up in the bed. Creeping out in the early hours of the morning.

But something stopped her.

Smiling, she shook her head, taking a step back, "Maybe next time?"

####

Callie finished her second beer. She looked up the bar, amused at the site of Yang and Webber doing shots and giggling like teenagers. She'd honestly thought they'd kill each other in her OR today-her money was on Yang coming out on top. And now here they were, acting like College kids. Callie thanked Joe as he put another shot down in front of her, followed by a third beer.

She'd heard about Karev and Kepner. Merideth's shiny little world had fallen around her ears that day. If shooting tequila with her enemy helped, Callie would personally buy her a shot.

She threw the third shot back, shuddering as it settled in her stomach. Merideths world had fallen around her, and so had Callies.

Callie had done it to herself, turned her own, and her kids, worlds upside down. Owen was an amazing father, but as a husband they'd been struggling for years, if she was honest with her self. The last twelve months it hadn't even felt like a marriage.

He scared her.

She had never said it out loud, but she thought he knew. People thought it had been punching the intern that had spurred him to go to therapy, and they let them think that.

It was throwing her into their glass display cabinet that had been what spurred it.

The twins had, thankfully, been fast asleep. Allegra had been standing in the door way, though. She had only been three and a half, but Callie was more concerned about the effect on her little girl than herself. Owen had snapped, she couldn't even remember what over, and the next second she was on the floor surrounded by glass and Allegra was screaming.

She'd been lucky, just a few stitches and steri strips. The physical damage was minimal. The rift in her marriage? That was phenomenal. Owen didn't mean to, she knew that. He'd stayed at his mothers for a few months, gone to therapy. Then she let him back in. She felt like she owed it to him, to the kids. Hell, even to her self and her marriage; he had honestly seemed to be doing better. Kind of.

But now? This was just the last straw. She needed to protect her children, and herself. This was not the kind of relationship she wanted to try and model for them. He was not better.

Sighing heavily, she got up.

Arizona walked through the door, just as Callie stood from the bar and made her way to the bathroom. Pausing for a moment in the doorway, she hesitated.

_Screw it._

Walking forward, she walked into the bathroom, taking in the site of Tores bent over the sink, the water running and paper towel wiping at her eyes.

Arizona hovered just in the entrance, the door swinging shut behind her. Tores stood, turning around to lean against the sink, arms crossed over her chest, slightly defensive.

Arizona spoke first, "Hey."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her, "Hey. Thought I saw you leave."

"I-uh, I saw you. You looked, sad. I thought I'd see how you were."

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Arziona's eye brows shot into her hairline, taking in the smudged mascara and red eyes, "Oh, of course, I'm obviously reading too much into the situation." Her tone was light; she winked.

Callie couldn't stop the small grin, "Clearly."

"Did you want to get that drink? I'm an excellent listener. Or we could just stick to the celebrating, if you don't feel like talking." Yes, Arizona was clearly forgetting her whole getting Doctor Tores out of her mind thing.

Callie appraised her for a second, before smiling again, "That sounds great."

Arizona walked forward, Callie feeling her breathing hitch as she stood toe to toe with her. Leaning forward, body pressing against Callie gently, Arizona turned the faucet off. Leaning back, her eyes on Callies the whole time, she stood again.

Callie felt her eyes widen. Apricots.

"Come on." Arizona took her hand and pulled her forward.

They took a seat at the bar where Callie had previously been sitting. Arizona ordered another glass of white and Callie got another beer. The silence was almost awkward for a second.

"Doctor Robbins, I-"

"Call me Arizona."

Callie nodded, smiling again, "Only if you call me Callie."

"Deal."

Callie took a sip of her beer.

"Do you know, when you first started, I thought your name was Dakota?"

Arizona snorted into her wine, choking as she laughed. Recovering slightly, "I don't know if that's better or worse."

"I like Arizona." Callie fiddled with the label on her beer, "It suits you."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, "I took quite a bit of teasing in school."

"I bet I got teased more."

Arizona's eyebrows rose again, looking challengingly at Callie, "You really think you can beat being called 'Arizona'?"

Callie nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Don't you get all 'I had it worse' on me." Callie grinned as Arizona gave a laugh, "I went to an all girls Catholic School in Miami. With the name Calliope."

Instead of getting the laugh she expected, meaning Callie would get to be triumphant, Arizona cocked her head slightly, looking at Callie intently.

"Calliope." Callie actually swallowed heavily at the way the name came out of Arizona's mouth, "I really like that."

Callie broke eye contact, confused about the reaction her stomach was having. Taking a quick sip of her beer, she laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, kids didn't. Especially when they heard my middle name."

Arizona sipped her wine, "Mm, tell me?"

"Iphigenia."

Arizona was mid swallow of the wine and had to cover a cough.

"Yeah. I win now, don't I?"

The blondes eyes were wide, "What? No. It-it's a pretty middle name."

"Mmhm."

Arizona relaxed her face, laughing, "Well, at least we both know how it feels to be tortured by children for having a weird name."

"I tried to name my kids something they couldn't get teased for. But the way I see it, if kids want to tease, they'll find something to do it over, weird name or not."

Arizona nodded, her wine glass in her hand, elbow leant on the bar as they chatted, "Working with kids, it amazes me how cruel they can be, and then, miraculously, so incredibly kind."

Callie nodded, "I see it in my kids all the time. One second Allegra is sitting on Jack, drawing on his face, the next she's breaking her cookie in three even pieces, because it was the last one and she doesn't want them to miss out."

"She draws on his face?"

"He has some light freckles, so she played dot to dot."

Arizona tried to hide her smile.

"Yeah, that was my reaction. And when I told her she couldn't do that to him, the next day I came across Danny with permanent marker all over _his_ face. Her defence was that I said she couldn't do it on _Jack_."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "They sound a handful."

Callie nodded, "They are. But they're worth it." She looked down at her beer, taking another sip.

Arizona watched the thoughtful look cross her face, not sure if she should comment. Biting the bullet, she went for it, "The offer to talk is still there."

Callie looked up from her drink quickly, "Really, I barely know you, I don't need to unload on you."

Arizona shrugged, "Why not? Instant friend, just add life drama."

Callie laughed, "Like those two?" She nodded down the bar towards Webber and Yang, both now looking too inebriated to stand. Webber had her head resting on folded arms on the bar, looking blurrily up at Yang. One eye was closed, presumably to see her better.

"God, nothing like those two. That hair? Hell no." Arizona shuddered, taking a sip of her wine.

Callie quirked an eyebrow at her, "Which one's hair?"

She shook her head, "Does it matter?"

Callie appraised both of them, "No,"

Arizona nodded.

Silent hung for a second, less awkward this time around. Both women got a second drink.

Callie swallowed, staring down at her beer, "I think I just left my husband."

Arizona widened her eyes, then quickly tried to adjust her face into a more suitable expression. She had not been expecting _that._

"Oh?"

Callie nodded, "There's a lot. Going on, I mean. And he can't help it, mostly. But I-I told him he had to pack, while I was gone. And that tonight would be his last night at home."

Arizona nodded, taking a long sip of her wine. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She leant forward, resting a hand on Callie's thigh.

"Do you regret telling him that?"

She tried to ignore the fact that this could possibly take point two out of the equation. Potentially changing point three.

Callie took a shuddering breath, her leg warm where Arizona's rested her hand, "I think what scares me is I _don't_ regret it. I'm terrified. " She looked Arizona in the eye then, her eyes wide, "But it feels like the right choice. For a lot of reasons."

"That doesn't make this any easier for you though."

Callie nodded, thankful the blonde seemed to understand, "Yeah. It doesn't." Callies eyes got wider. She was starting to feel drunk, and a hideous thought had just occurred to her, "Oh, God!"

Arizona looked alarmed, turning to peer behind her, half expecting Hunt to be storming in to sweep Callie off her feet, "What!?"

"I'm going to have to start _dating _again!" Her face mortified, she dropped her head into her arms dramatically, burying her face in the crook of her elbow.

Arizona giggled, "Wow. Dramatic much? It's not that terrible being single."

Callie made a 'humph' noise, "I haven't had to date in...five years. Five years!"

She groaned loudly.

Arizona stared at her, her expression amused. She leant forward, resting her hand between Callie's shoulder blades.

"It's not _that_ bad. You'll be fine."

Callie 'hmphed' again. She turned her head in her arms so she was mimicking Webbers position, surprised to find bright blue eye's inches from her own.

"How do you know?"

Arizona smiled, trying to ignore the impulse to close the gap between them, "You're a kick ass Cardio Attending. You'll have no problems in the dating world."

Callie returned the smile. Arizona was so close to her, she could smell her again. Her eye's were incredibly blue, how had she not noticed how amazingly blue they were?

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Arizona rested her own head on her arm on the bar, keeping them inches apart. She bit her bottom lip, "People at work? They say a lot of nice things about you. They-they respect you. When you're ready, you'll have people lining up for you."

Callie gave a small laugh. Arizona's hand was rubbing circles on her back, "You wanna give me some names?"

Arizona quirked an eyebrow at her. Callie's eyes darted down to look at her lips and back up to Arizona's eyes.

Arizona swallowed. She really needed to reign herself in.

Smiling, Arizona shifted. She sat up, dropping her hand from Callie's back, "Calliope, that would be cheating. Where's the fun in knowing?"

Callie rolled her eyes, burying her head back in the crook of her arms again.

"My beer is empty."

Arizona smirked, signalling at Joe for another round. Callie sat up as he placed them in front of them, nodding as he turned back to stacking glasses.

Callie sat up and took a long drink. Why was she feeling like this? Like there were butterflies in her stomach? She gave a sideways look at Arizona, eyes darting forward again like she didn't want to be caught staring at the blonde. What was wrong with her?

Arizona sipped her wine. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she mentally kicked herself. _No flirting._ She was still married, for all Arizona knew they did this all the time and they'd be back to married bliss tomorrow.

"So," Callie turned to face her again, beer in hand, "Nice sucking up today."

Arizona looked puzzled, "What?"

Callie was smirking, she raised her voice to a mimicking tone, "'Soon they'll re-name the Whipple the Grey."

Arizona poked her tongue out, not something she'd normally do, but the wine was making her feel a lot more juvenile, "It was not that bad."

Callie raised her eyebrows, her expression playful, "The Whipple the Grey? Really?"

"Shoosh, you. Don't try and make yourself feel better about your failing marriage by teasing my brown nosing."

"Oh, so now you're admitting it was that bad?"

"I have authority issues. Leave me alone."

"Authority issues? So you suck up to the extreme?"

Arizona sighed heavily, drinking her wine, "I have major authority issues. I blame my Dad."

Callie looked at her questioningly.

"He was a Colonel. Anyone with authority makes me feel like I'm ten. Normally it's just with men, but apparently Chief Grey has the same effect."

Callie snorted, "Yes, well, she is pretty masculine."

Arizona laughed, "She is. So, I um-I cried. My first day. She came in all fierce and said things about 'not to expect special treatment just because I was in a soft specialty'."

Callie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Ouch."

"Yeah. So I cried. Not from being upset-it's a reaction. And I'm fairly certain she lost all respect. So now I suck up. Which I don't think get's me more respect." Arizona cursed her mouth when she was drunk. She opened up too much.

Callie snickered into her beer.

Arizona rolled her eyes and drank her wine, "Shut up."

####

They stood dazedly in the street. Arizona looked at her watch. After staring for a minute she pulled it closer to her face, hoping it would help her focus. It worked, slightly. Two am.

Callie leant heavily against her side, not quite swaying but as close as. Arizona hailed the taxi that turned the corner, grateful when it slowed down for them.

"Callie?"

"Mm?" She didn't move her head from her shoulder.

Arizona squeezed the side her arm was wrapped around, "Taxi's here."

Callie stood up, "Oh. That was quick."

Arizona laughed. They'd been standing there chatting idly for fifteen minutes waiting for a cab.

"You sure you want to go home?" Arizona knew she herself wouldn't want to go home to her soon to be divorced husband. She also didn't know if she should offer her place; she only had so much restraint. But her drunk brain was winning, and she was about to offer for Callie to go back to her's. Just the couch, of course. Sex on the couch had been on the agenda earlier-_no! Mind out of the gutter, Arizona._

Callie shook her head adamantly, losing her balance slightly as she did so, "I don't want to go home. But, the kids. I need to be there when they wake up."

Arizona nodded. Of course. Kids.

Point one returns to remind her to behave,

She looked at Callie with concern; the woman was barely holding it together after tequila shots and far too many beers. They'd chatted for hours after their brief talk about her marriage, not returning to the subject, dancing around it occasionally. Her face, however, went dark every now and again if a topic hit too close to home.

Naughty thoughts aside, she really didn't want to leave her alone.

"Want to share a cab?"

Callie nodded emphatically. They both slid in the car, Callie giving her address.

It was a short trip, twenty minutes if anything. A ew minutes in, and Callies head was resting on her shoulder. Arizona resisted the urge to nuzzle her hair with her cheek. They pulled up smoothly in front of the house, Arizona giving herself silent congratulations on not man handling the woman on the back seat. Looking down, she went to let Callie know they were there.

The woman was out cold, mouth parted slightly. Arizona was almost surprised she wasn't snoring. There may have been drool on her shoulder, but she was too drunk to notice.

"Callie?"

No response.

"Calliope!" Said with an arm shake.

Callie sat bolt up, years of having a pager and kids meaning she was instantly alert, even while inebriated.

"What?!"

Arizona smirked, "We're at your place."

Callie nodded, "Right." She threw some money over to the driver, muttering a quick "thanks". She started to get out of the car, her movements slow.

Arizona rolled her eyes, asked the driver to wait, and slid out her side. Walking around, she opened Callie's door and helped her out.

"Wanna walk me?"

Arizona nodded, walking Callie up the path towards her front door, one hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"You were in this same position just a few hours ago. I coulda sworn you were getting lucky."

Arizona was confused for a minute, then realised who she meant. Laughing, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Guess I was caught out. It's a move that usually works."

Callie smirked as she tackled the porch steps, "Like you'd need extra help."

Arizona grinned to herself and chose to remain silent. _It'd be easy_, crossed her mind. Again.

They paused at the doorway, Callie already with her key out. She unlocked the door and half opened it, turning back to Arizona.

They stood for a minute, the night surrounding them, eye's locked.

"I'll see you at work, Calliope."

Arizona went to turn to go.

"Arizona-"

She turned back, "Mm?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks. For the company tonight. I needed it."

Callies face was soft, fragile. Arizona stepped towards her. Reaching forward, she rest her hand on her forearm.

"Anytime."

Callie nodded.

Acting on a whim, Arizona curled her fingers around her wrist and pulled her forward. She wrapped her arms around Callie, pulling her into a hug.

Callie was stiff for a second before relaxing into the blonde woman. She was soft, and warm, and God, it felt amazing to have arms around her. She dropped her head into Arizona's neck, realising she was crossing the friend affection line, and probably making the blonde uncomfortable by her enthusiastic response to what was probably meant to be a brief good-bye hug. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Arizona's waist.

Arizona let out a slow breath, letting her cheek rest against Callies where it was buried in her neck. She ran her hand up and down the womans back as she felt Callie's arms wrap around her.

They stood for a few minutes, Callie feeling a lump in her throat. It would have been easy to stay like that all night.

Pulling back slowly, realising she had probably pushed it to far, Callie felt her cheek brush gently against the blondes as she extracted herself from the embrace.

Her skin was so soft.

They hovered there a moment, cheek to cheek, corners of their lips barely brushing. Callie's hand had somehow ended up on Arizonas neck, the other resting on her hip. Arizona's mirrored Callies.

Their breaths, warm, blew against skin.

Callie shuddered slightly.

She pulled back all the way, moving a foot back. Their hands, however, stayed in place, fingertips pressed into skin.

Callie looked searchingly into Arizona's eyes, "I-I should get inside."

Arizona nodded. She swallowed, once, and stepped back, allowing her hand to brush slowly against Callie's neck before letting it drop.

"You should. I need to go get some sleep. I'm meant to be at work in a scarily few amount of hours."

Callie licked her lips, stepping backwards into the house, "Thanks again, Arizona."

She knew she had a stupid, confused grin on her face, but her fuzzy mind just didn't care.

"Good night, Calliope."

Arizona turned and walked back down to the waiting taxi.

Callie slipped inside, pushing the door shut quietly and leaning with her back against it. She smiled into the dark, silent hall.

_Well, that was new._

_####_

**_Would love to hear your thoughts :)_**

**_Thanks for the amazing reviews for Chapter Twelve x_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Morning  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A morning shower  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Wow. Thanks so much for all the feedback on the If/Then fic. I'm glad everyone liked it. Who know's, one day a Part Two might appear in here someday ;)

This fic topic was requested by I'mAGleekSoWhat, hope it lives up to expectations! And hope you wanted pure smut because there was no character development here...oops.

**Morning**

The water beat down on her back as Arizona lifted Callies hand over her head, their fingers entwined. Callie's nails dug into her hand as Arizona pushed her against the glass of the shower, her thigh sliding easily between her legs.

Arizona groaned as she felt the wet heat of Callie spread against her thigh, mingling with the shower water, her thigh practically gliding against her. Her fingertips bit into Callie's hips, holding her steady as she pushed harder with her leg. Callie rocked her hips against her, letting her weight drop so she was all but riding Arizona's thigh. Arizona tore her lips from Callie's, kissing down her jaw line, running her tongue up to just below Callie's ear.

"You are so fucking wet, Callie."

Callie groaned, letting her head roll back against the glass, "Are you surprised?"

Her spare hand dropped to wrap around Arizona's waist, pulling her in tighter as she continued to roll her hips. She shifted her hips, using her hand to guide Arizona so her own thigh slid between Arizona's legs, feeling Arizona groan against her neck as Callie's tight muscle made contact with her clit.

"You woke me up in bed with your tongue on me, brought me as close as you could then stopped and dragged me to the shower?"

Arizona lifted her head, grinning, her hips grinding down on Callies thigh. She lifted her hand up to Callies neck, pulling their foreheads together, "Fun though, yeah?"

Callies breathing had sped up, their breath mingling between them, "God, yes."

Arizona kissed her, tongue tracing along her lower lip before slipping between her lips. Callie moaned into her mouth, nails of her left hand dragging along Arizona's back, down to her ass, biting into her skin as she guided the thrusting of Arizona's hips.

She felt Arizona's lips return to her neck, teeth biting down to her collar bone, sucking in a spot that could be covered by her scrub top. They'd long since learned to try place bruises somewhere easily hidden.

They were both so wet by now, their thighs covered in each other, skin sliding easily as they both rocked against each other, their groans echoing around the bathroom. Callie rolled her head against the glass as Arizona brought the hand not pinning hers over her head up her stomach to grind her palm against her nipple, already taught. The feeling shot straight to Callies centre, her hips bucking.

"Fuck, Arizona."

Arizona lifted her head, her eyes dark, "What do you need?"

Her palm didn't stop, fingers squeezing. Callies fingers were deliciously painful against the skin of her ass, Arizona's cheeks flushed as she felt Callie's hips moving harder against her thigh. She was having trouble not losing herself to the feeling of Callie's leg between her own.

Callie finally relaxed her hand off of Arizona's ass, her nails dragging up her back, over her shoulder-blade to wrap her fingers around Arizona's the back of neck. Callie pulled their foreheads together again.

"I want you in me." Her voice was low, she almost growled it out.

Arizona groaned, releasing Callie's breast to run her hand down her stomach. She shifted her hips, letting go of Callies thigh. Her hand ran to the inside of her leg, tugging on it to pull Callie's legs apart. Callie obliged, lifting one leg up to wrap around the blonde. Arizona ran her hand back up her leg, sliding her fingers down and pushing two fingers up and into her. Both women moaned, no attempt to be quiet. Arizona curled her fingers, dragging them out and then back up into her.

She moved her lips to below Callie's ear again, "Like that?"

She felt Callie nod her head, "God, yes, like that."

Arizona sucked Callies ear lobe into her mouth, running her tongue and teeth along the flesh. She thrust her fingers harder into Callie, feeling her heel dig into the back of her legs as Callie pushed her faster.

"More." Callie turned her head into Arizona's neck, her finger tips digging into her skin, "Please."

Arizona pulled her head away from Callies ear, crushing her lips against her's. Their tongues rolled against each other, breathing fast. Arizona added a third finger, curling the digits harder, speeding her pace up. Callies hips were thrusting, her leg squeezing Arizona harder against her. Arizona could feel Callie dripping down her wrist, her other hand held vice-like by Callie as Arizona pushed it harder into the glass above them. Their kissing was frantic, Callie's breathing in time to Arizona's fingers pumping into her. Arizona felt Callie tighten around her fingers.

The sound of the door opening and a loud "Oh!" made them freeze, both their heads whipping around, Arizona's mouth open in suprise. Callie's eyes were fuzzy, barely able to take in a very suprised Lexie Grey standing in the doorway.

The girl backed out, moving faster than you would think possible, "Oh, God!".

Callie and Arizona just looked at her, frozen in place as she left the room, shutting the door after her.

They both looked at each other for a moment, surprise all over their faces.

"Shit." Callie almost laughed the word out.

Arizona smirked, curling her fingers once. Callie closed her eyes, her head falling back against the glass, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Want me to stop?"

Callie's eyes flew open, shaking her head, wet hair flying around her face, "God, no."

Arizona leant forward, kissing her, her fingers curling again. She dragged them down and back up slowly.

"Arizona?" Arizona pulled back to look at Callie questioningly, "If you dare move slowly I'll ban you from sex for a week. I'm so fucking close."

Arizona grinned, not hesitating for a second. She thrust her fingers back up, hard, curling them as she dragged them back out, almost completely before pushing back up into her. Her hand moved fast, speeding up as Callie's groans encouraged her on. She dropped the hand pinning Callies, bringing it down to wrap around the back of her neck, holding them firmly against each other. Callies now free hand dropped to Arizona's waist, nails digging in. She kept her leg wrapped around Arizona, not breaking the rhythm of her hips. Arizona watched Callies face as she shut her eyes, head back against the glass, lips parted and face flushed, the perfect picture of sex. She could feel Callie tightening around her fingers again, so quickly, could feel how wet she was.

"Come for me, Calliope."

Callies eyes flew open as Arizona pressed her thumb to Callie's clit, her fingers curling for a final time. Callie dropped her head forward, biting Arizona's shoulder to muffle her groan. Her hips lost all rhythm, moving roughly as she came. When she was finally still, her leg slid down Arizona's to the shower floor, taking her weight.

Arizona tightened her grip on the muscles in Callie's neck, kissing the skin there as Callie came back to Earth. The bathroom was filled with the noise of their breathing; Callie dropped her arms around Arizona's waist, pulling her flush against her. She lifted her head up, grinning as she took in the slightly smug look Arizona was wearing.

Arizona lifted her hands up, wiping Callie's hair off her face. She kissed her once, briefly.

"We have to get out, I'm guessing Lexie needs the shower."

Callie nodded, leaning forward and turning the faucets off.

They slid out of the shower, steam billowing out after them as they dried off quickly, wrapping the towels around themselves. As they reached for the door handle, Callie turned quickly, resting her hand on Arizona's collar-bone. She leant forward, kissing her softly.

They smiled at each other.

"On call room at lunch?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows at her, "Really?"

"I owe you one. Or four, for that one."

The blonde grinned, "See you at 1230."

With that they turned and walked out into the kitchen.

"Knock much?"

####


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Terrible  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **They were bad friends.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Love the reviews guys, thanks heaps. Keep 'em coming :). I just wanted to write some nice interaction :) None's happening in my other fic at the moment haha.

**Terrible**

The ending credits rolled across the TV screen, music washing over the room. Callie swallowed past the lump in her throat, looking down at Arizona, nestled into her side, Callie's arm draped across her shoulder. A smirk flashed across her face.

"Are you crying?"

Arizona wiped at her cheeks, "No."

"You were crying!" Callie grinned, nuzzling into Arizona's neck.

"Shh, you didn't see anything."

Callie lifted the remote and switched the TV off. She looked over at the couch. Bailey had made her excuses and left after Dirty Dancing, Arizona glad she'd stuck it out for dinner, wine and a movie. The blonde had suggested to Teddy that they still watch Beaches, Teddy looking relieved and settling back on the couch. The same Teddy who was now sprawled on her back, her wine glass empty on the coffee table. Her hand was thrown above her head and she was out cold.

Callie pursed her lips, her face concerned. Arizona looked over as well, standing up and pulling the blanket that had sat on her and Callie with her. She draped it over Teddy, pulling it up so it covered the softly snoring woman.

Raising her eyebrows at Callie, she started gathering wine glasses and half empty plates. Taking them to the sink, Callie followed her with her own arm load. Arizona stood in front of the sink, running water to rinse off the dishes. She felt Callie's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, her face pressing into her neck. She dropped a kiss on her skin.

"I'll clean up here." Callies breath was warm on her neck.

Arizona turned in Callies arms, kissing her lips quickly, "I'll check the munchkin.

The door to Sofia's room was slightly ajar and she pushed it open, padding softly over to the crib. She couldn't stop the smile at the site of the little girl. Sofia was on her front, knees pulled up under her, bum in the air. She'd started sleeping like this the last few months and Arizona didn't think she'd ever seen anything so adorable. She pulled the blanket up to cover her and moved her pacifer in her reach in case she woke. She watched her for a minute, taking in her pudgy little hands curled in fists near her chin, the soft rise and fall of her breathing. Her hair was wild, already bed head, so dark against the white of her pillow. So much like Callies it made Arizona's chest ache.

Returning to the kitchen, she caught Callie's eye as Callie wiped down the bench.

"She's out cold."

"Bum in the air?"

Arizona grinned, "You know it."

Callie chuckled as she filled a glass of water, taking it over to Teddy, placing it on the coffee table for her. She followed Arizona into their bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

Arizona wandered through to their bathroom, she looked over her shoulder as she entered, "Shower?"

Callie grinned, following her, shirt coming off as she walked past the bed, pants pulled down in the door way and kicked backwards into the bedroom. She paused there in her bra and underwear, staring as Arizona leant forward into the shower, turning on the faucets, already just in her underwear, clothes pooled in a pile on the floor.

Checking the temperature, Arizona straightened back up, looking over her shoulder to catch Callies eye. She smirked, "Are you perving on me?"

Callie nodded, "Have I told you before," she walked forward, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist, "I love your back?"

Arizona nodded, "Yup, you were drunk."

Callie raised her eyebrows, "When was this?"

"A few months after we started sleeping together." Arizona slipped her arms around Callies neck, hands playing with the hair at the base of her neck, her lips curled up in a smile, "You gave a drunk ramble about everything you loved about me, and my back was on the list."

Arizona dropped her hands down, undoing Callies bra and pulling it off.

Callie laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck, "Well, its true. You have the most amazing muscle definition."

Arizona hummed as the lips grazed her neck, stepping backwards, stripping her own underwear as Callie did the same, and pulling Callie into the shower, "You were quite funny. I was stone cold sober and had picked you up at Joes." Arizona tipped her head back under the water, "You also listed my amazing dance skills, and, loudly, in the middle of the bar, the thing I did with my tongue that you've never felt before."

Callie flushed red, arms back around Arizona's waist as they stood under the water, enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed flush together, the hot water beating down on them.

"Wow. That's uh-embarrassing. True, but embarrassing. You never mentioned this?"

"When we got back to yours you asked me to demonstrate what it was I did again," Arizona leant her head into the crook of Callie's neck, "And in the morning you were sad and sorry for yourself, so I demonstrated again to help with the headache," She kissed the wet skin of Callies neck, "I thought I'd save you the embarrassment."

Callie chuckled, eyes closed under the water, enjoying the sensations. She reached up to the shower caddy, pulling Ariona's shampoo down. She leant back slightly, Arizona's arms loose around her own waist. Squirting shampoo into her hands, she lathered it up and ran her hands into Arizona's hair. Arizona closed her eyes, leaning her head back, a small groan escaping her lips as Callie massaged her fingers into her scalp.

"We were bad friends today," Arizona murmured.

Callie nodded, "Yeah. We kinda were."

"We can," she raised her eyebrows with her eyes still closed, "'salsa', anytime we want to. Teddy...Teddy lost that. She needed us. We should be there whenever she needs us to be."

Callie swallowed heavily, "You're right. Your little speech hit the spot today. We'll be better."

Callie guided Arizona's head under the spray, rinsing the shampoo out before lathering in conditioner.

Arizona opened her eyes, looking intently into Callies, inches from her own as she massaged the conditioner in gently, "Normally you're the amazing friend."

Callie smiled softly, "You saying I suck?"

Arizona laughed, "No. Not at all. It's just-normally, you do this stuff in your sleep."

Callie shrugged, hands still buried in Arizona's hair. She ran her fingers down to the base of her skull, massaging the muscles in her neck before running back up into her hair. Arizona groaned softly, eyes closing again.

Callie didn't stop what she was doing as she spoke, "What happened with Henry, it-it's scary. Intense. The worst nightmare. Obviously." Callie swallowed heavily, "Just, lately, since it happened, I've just wanted you...close. All the time. You and Sofia."

Arizona opened her eyes, slowly. She stood, held by Callies hands now cupping the back her head, stilled in her hair. Their eyes inches apart, they looked intently at each other for a minute.

Arizona leant forward, eyes fluttering closed again as she pressed a kiss to Callies lips. She raised her hands up to cup her cheeks, pulling her harder against her. Their lips parted, tongues touching gently. Steam rose up around them as they lost themselves for a minute. When they pulled apart, slightly breathless, Arizona rested her forehead against Callies.

"I get that."

Her voice was low, soft.

####


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Karma  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Karma's a bitch  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **thanks for the ongoing reviews guys :) the email to tell me I've received a review makes me happy :D. I'm terrible at stretching out updates. If something's written, I just have to put it up.

**Karma**

**1600**

_Callie, I want you._

Callie's eye brows shot up into her hair line as she read the text from her wife. She looked around the conference table-no one was paying attention to her.

She smirked and tapped a reply.

_Again? Four times yesterday and twice in the shower this morning wasn't enough?_

She tried to pretend to be paying attention while she waited for a reply.

_You complaining?_

She hid a smile, holding her phone discreetly under the table.

_Not even slighty._

_It's your fault, instilling your Torres study method into Grey left you with no time to show me your other methods ;)_

Callie smirked.

_That was weeks ago. _

And it had been _on_ since the day she had walked in early after walking around that God forsaken park for the final time.

_Well, we have weeks to make up for._

_The longest we went during that time was five days. _

_Your point, Calliope?_

_Nothing...continue_

_I was going to say how much I wanted to be running my tongue down your neck and around your nipple, but if you're not interested..._

Callies eyes flew up to look around the table as if she'd read the text out loud. Everyone was staring up at the projector screen.

_Oh, I'm interested. I spent the day trying to get Bailey to fix Teddy and Hunt. I'd much rather forget that and focus on how wet you'd make me..._

Callie bit her lip as she hit send. She always felt like a naughty sixteen year old when she sent texts like this.

_I am all about distractions today. I'm even more about thinking how I'd love to run my fingers along you, feeling how wet you are as I let my teeth drag against your nipple in that way that makes you groan..._

Callie widened her eyes. My God, her wife was hot.

_Would you tease me? Or waste no time?_

Callie stared blankly at the projector slide, taking in some kind of graph that currently meant nothing to her. Her eyes looked down to her phone again when it vibrated.

_A little bit of teasing. For example, I wouldn't enter you straight away, I'd tease your opening, dipping my fingers in just slightly before moving to your clit...I love how that makes your hips move._

Callie tried to control her breathing.

_Jesus, Arizona. I'm in a meeting. I swear everyone will hear my heart racing right now._

_Get home early tonight and I'll make your heart race faster._

_Deal._

The meeting ended and Callie fled the room. She wanted to clear up evening rounds as quickly as possible and get home. Thank God Mark had Sofia that evening.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and her hand grabbed for it, eager to see what else Arizona had for her.

She smirked when she saw it was Shepherd.

_Torres, tell me this flu didn't last long. Zola just wont. stop. vomiting. And I can't say anything to Meredith because she's taking her Boards. You're the worst member of a village ever, metaphor or not._

Callie chuckled.

_Give her a cool bath, it helped with Sofe. _

_I hope Karma gets you._

_That's just mean, Shepherd._

####

**1814**

Callie stepped through her apartment door and her eyes widened as Arizona stepped in front of her, grabbing her jacket in both hands and pulling her through the entryway, then backing her against the door with a thud.

Callie grinned, "Hi."

Arizona leant forward, her body pressed fully against Callies. Her eyes were dark, her face lit up in a grin.

"Hey."

Arizona brought her hands up to cup Callie's face, her lips pressing against her. Callie groaned as she opened her mouth and Arizona's tongue slipped against hers before pulling back, teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

Arizona dragged her lips down Callies jaw, "I've wanted you since the second you walked out of the apartment this morning."

Her breath was warm against her neck and Callie leant her head back against the door, enjoying the feeling of the lips and tongue assaulting her neck.

"Should I be insulted that the twice in the shower left you unhappy?"

She felt Arizona grin against her neck, felt her lips tug at her ear lobe, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. As Arizona spoke, her breath was warm and moist and Callie couldn't stop the shudder that ran down her body.

"I came so hard this morning I actually kinda passed out, Callie." She pulled her head back, ear lobe popping out of her mouth. She quirked her lips in a smile as she looked Callie dead in the eye, "Did I look unhappy?"

Callie grinned, "No. Unhappy definitely wasn't the word."

"Good." Arizona hovered her lips over Callies, "It's not my fault you're hot and I can't get enough."

Callie moved her hands to wrap around the back of Arizona's neck, pulling her against her lips. Both women groaned into the kiss, Arizona bringing her hand up and under Callies shirt to cup her breast, thumb teasing her nipple through her bra.

Callie felt Arizona's other hand drag down her stomach, stopping at her jeans to undo her button and slide her zipper down. A hand slipped between her jeans and her underwear, teasing her skin as it wrapped around her ass cheek, finger nails biting into it. Callie ground her hips forward, seeking friction.

Arizona smirked against her lips, moving away, pulling her hand from Callie's breast, which had moved under her bra to roll her nipple between fingertips. She grinned at Callie, slowly lowering to her knees. Callie felt her breathing hitch as Arizona maintained eye contact, kneeling in front of her. She leant froward, pressing a kiss to her skin, her unbuttoned jeans allowing access to the skin just above her panty line.

Arizona raised her hands, her fingertips ghosting along Callie's waistband. She pressed open mouthed kisses to her skin, her tongue causing goosebumps, as she hooked her fingers into the waist band, pulling Callie's pants down. She pulled back, helping Callie lift one leg, pulling her boot and pants off before repeating it on her other leg. Looking up at Callie from the floor, Arizona ran her hands from her ankle, up her calf to behind her knee, edging her palms up the smooth skin of the back of her thighs.

Callie's breathing was going wild. She didn't think there had ever been anything sexier than Arizona on her knees in front of her at that moment. She let her head drop back against the door as Arizona leant forward, her hands now digging into Callie's ass, her lips pressed again to just above her underwear. Callie's hand came up to rest gently against the top of Arizona's head, tightening her grip slightly as she felt those lips move down, warm breath and lips pressing against her centre through her underwear.

"Oh, God, Arizona."

She felt Arizona's tongue press down, felt her hands start to drag her underwear over her hips.

"Oh, God-wait."

Her hand pushed at Arizona's head, "Wait, Arizona."

Arizona pulled back, her face confused, "Callie, whats wrong?"

Callies eyes were wide, "Oh, shit." Her hand flew to her mouth. Without warning, she pushed off the door and ran through the apartment. Arizona heard the bathroom door open and the unmistakable sound of retching and vomit hitting the toilet bowl.

She rocked foward on her knees, resting her head on the door in front of her. She let out a slow breath, closing her eyes for a minute.

Another round of retching and vomit noises reached her ears.

Callies voice echoed with it, "Oh, God. I think I'm dying!"

Bracing herself, Arizona stood, "I'm coming."

####

**2230**

Arizona sat, her back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of her. Callie lay in the feotal position between her and the toilet, head on Arizona's lap. She ran her hand absent mindedly through Callies damp hair. Her skin was still hot to touch, a fact Arizona had failed to notice when she'd been busy trying to get into her wifes pants. Callie was sweaty and pale, her eyes barely shut as they both enjoyed a break between vomiting. Four hours, two showers and a lot of swearing in and it showed no sign of stopping.

Callie whimpered, "Seriously. I think I'm dying."

She rolled onto her back, knees bent, opening her eyes to give Arizona a pitiful look.

Arizona nodded, "I know." She smoothed her hair back off her forehead, Callie's eye lids fluttering shut again.

"I hate Shepherd."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "Uh," The sentiment made zero sense to her, "Because his hair is so perfect, and right now yours looks like you let Sofia style it?"

Callie breathed out a laugh, making a disgruntled face as the movement jostled her already sensitive stomach. Her hand flew back to her mouth. Arizona leant further back into the wall, arms raised as if Callie was holding a gun to her, prepared for another round. She relaxed when Callie lowered her hand.

She smiled sheepishly, "False alarm."

Arizona lowered her hands back down, then ripped them back up again as Callie's eyes widened and she sat up quickly. Her head just made it over the toilet bowl as she threw up again.

Arizona wrinkled her nose, leaning forward to rub circles between Callie's shoulder blades.

####

**0046**

Callie lay with her arms resting on the rim of the toilet bowl, her head resting on the crook of her elbow. Arizona was back against the wall, now closer to the toilet bowl to be closer to Callie. She wriggled her toes under Callies shins that were folded beneath her body, trying to maintain some physical contact to comfort her wife without moving her.

Another what felt like an endless bout of throwing up and Callie had finally seemed to have run out for a moment. She stared at Arizona from her place on the toilet, her face looking pale and drained.

"Seriously, I hate him."

Arizona smiled at Callie's ability to resume the conversation like nothing happened.

"What did Derek do?"

"He put me near his flu-riddled child."

Arizona nodded slowly, "Zola got the tummy flu?"

Callie nodded miserably, "Yeah. The same one Sofia had. And to make Meredith leave to take her stupid Boards, I told her I'd help take care of Zola, like a village. Then when she left I told Derek it was a metaphor and left him to it, 'cause I didn't wanna get sick after dodging it when Sofia had it."

Arizona tried to hide her smile, "So you hate him?"

Callie narrowed his eyes, "Well, I can't hate Zola, she's too adorable." She wrinkled her nose, "And a kid. But Derek text me telling me he hoped Karma would get me."

"So really you blame Karma?"

Callie closed her eyes, "Shhh. Karma will hear you."

Arizona gave a small laugh.

"You're a dork, Calliope."

####

**0203**

The water lapped high in the tub as Callie lay back in the cool water.

"Nice?"

Callie nodded, her eyes closed as her head lolled back against the rim.

"Mhm." She opened her eyes to look a Arizona, who was leaning against the door frame, clean pyjamas bundled in her arms, "It'd be nicer with you in it, massaging my back."

Arizona gave a sleepy, lop sided grin, "That would be delightful, except for the extremely probable outcome of you throwing up in the water.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I have my bucket." She dropped her hand to the side, moving the said bucket for emphasis.

Arizona put the clothes on top of Callie's towel on the sink, "I'm happy here. Thanks, though."

Callie rolled her eyes at her, "I can see you're struggling to resist the idea."

Arizona flipped the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it, "Oh, immensely."

"Liar. You can go to bed, Arizona." Callie rolled her head to the side to look at her, her face still drained looking, "You need sleep."

Arizona shrugged, "I'm fine."

They smiled softly at each other for a minute.

Callie trailed her hand through the water, "I think I feel a little better."

"Famous last words."

The only sound for a few moments was the water moving in the tub.

"So, you're passed the point when you can't find me sexy if I'm pukey and sick and gross?"

Arizona stilled on the toilet seat, eyes wide. Callie quirked one eyebrow at her, unable to control the smirk on her pale lips.

"What?"

"Little Grey has a _big_ mouth when she's drunk. Miss-I've-Never-Had-The-Chicken-Pox."

Arizona pursed her lips together slightly, "Uh-yeah. About that..."

"...Yeah?"

Arizona sat, eyes still wide, shoulders caught in a half shrug, "Yeah. I got nothing."

Callie laughed, "You came in eventually."

"Does that get me out of trouble?"

"Maybe."

Callie closed her eyes for a second, fighting a wave of nausea.

"Callie, you've gone even paler."

"Oh, no."

Half way through pulling her self to sit up, Callie vomited, a hand racing to her mouth too late, the now familiar sound of vomit hitting water sounding out. Only louder, with no toilet bowl to contain it.

Arizona rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her head in her hands.

Callie groaned, "That's just disgusting."

Arizona spoke into her lap, "Is it too late to pretend I can't be near you and your flu for a made up reason?"

"Sadly, yes. I kind of wish you weren't seeing this."

Arizona braced herself to look up at the sight that would be in the bathtub, "And you wanted me to get in with you."

She stood up, turning on the shower so Callie could crawl from the bath into the cleansing spray for the third time. She tried not to look at the bath as Callie pulled the plug and yanked the curtain around it as the water started draining. That was not a mess either wanted to deal with right then. Callie slipped into the shower where Arizona held the door open for her.

"Yeah, good call."

####

**0315**

Callie was back to laying on the floor, her head in Arizona's lap again. Their hands were entwined on Callie's chest, rising in time with her breathing.

"Arizona?" Callie murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you need distraction?"

Arizona opened her eyes, looking down at Callie who was looking at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Your text today, you said you needed distracting too. What was wrong?"

Callie's eyes closed again as Arizona raised her free hand to play with her hair once more. She was silent for a minute, and Callie wondered if she just wasn't going to answer. Sometimes getting Arizona to open up was like trying to solve a puzzle; other times, facts fell from her, like a dam had burst.

"I had to tell Morgan that we couldn't do anything more for Tommy today," Her voice was quiet, "I had to tell her that her tiny boy was done."

Callie opened her eyes slowly, her face soft. She just looked at Arizona, waiting to let her talk.

"The look on her face." Arizona closed her eyes, resting her head back against the wall and letting out a slow breath before opening them again to look at Callie, "It just, it never gets easier."

Callie nodded slowly, her hand squeezing Arizona's tightly where they lay linked on her chest.

"I honestly don't know how you do it."

Arizona gave a small smile, "It's my job."

"You're amazing."

Arizona shook her head, "Don't, Callie."

"You are."

"I failed." Arizona's voice came out slightly strangled, "My own baby, she survived. I saved her. Tommy...Tommy is so tiny." She let out a shaky breath.

Callie lifted her spare hand up off the tile to link through the one playing with her hair.

"You can't feel guilty because you were lucky and our baby is healthy."

Arizona nodded.

"And you didn't fail. You worked so hard to pull him through. You did everything you could."

Arizona nodded again.

"I mean it, Arizona. You don't fail."

"I-I know that." Callie raised her eyebrows, "I do...he just. He was as tiny as Sofia."

Callie pressed her lips together, "You did everything you could." She said it again, because she knew Arizona needed to hear it. She raised the hands linked on her sternum up to press a kiss to the back of Arizona's hand.

"Karev flew back from his Boards. He's going to miss them."

Callie's eyebrows drew together, "What?"

"He flew back when he heard what was happening."

"Idiot."

"He is an idiot. But it's also why I have so much faith in him." Arizona squeezed the hand in hers above Callies head, pulling it free to return to play with Callie's hair, "I need him to sit his Boards."

Callie nodded, "Go in early in the morning. Make him make them in time."

She sat up slowly, kneeling back in front of the toilet. She whimpered.

Arizona scooted forward on her bottom, her legs either side off Callies hips. She ran her hands up and down her back, making soothing noises as Callie heaved again.

####

**0510**

Arizona adjusted her seat, the pillow under her sliding slightly on the tile. Her back felt numb, once again pressed against the wall. Callie sat between her legs, a pillow under her as well. She was dozing slightly, her head resting below Arizona's chin on her chest, back pressed against Arizona's front. Arizona's hands rested on on her own bent knees, not wanting to rest them on Callie's stomach incase she fell asleep and accidentally squeezed her. She brought one hand to smooth it over Callie's forehead, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Turning her wrist slightly, she took in the time.

Ten past five. Sofia's stomach flu had lasted just over twelve hours, and it looked like maybe Callie would be clear a little earlier.

Arizona would have to go into work soon.

Hand still pressed to Callies head, feeling the skin no longer raging with a temperature. She pulled at the blanket she'd left sitting beside her, dragging it over the both of them. Callie didn't even move.

Arizona settled backwards, hooking an arm over Callie's chest, hand squeezing her shoulder to hold her to her. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

####

**Sorry about the gross out factor ;)**


	17. Chapter 13B

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. That has now apparently become a two parter. And maybe more.  
**Rating: **T/M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Well, I caved. This is Part Two to Chapter 13, a continuation of the If/Then episode. I don't know how often I'll post parts to it, I have no plan of where I want to go with it. There may only be two parts, who knows. It will not be an epic tale, things may move quicker than what I'd do if this was its own story.

Think of these as one shots in the If/Then universe, maybe. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

**Probability  
Part Two**

Callie sighed and sipped on the biggest coffee the coffee cart could supply for her. Owen had left for work that morning after putting his suitcases in the car as subtly as possible so the kids didn't see them. His mother had stuck around and helped with breakfast, and Owen had left for work in the middle of it all.

The kids, regardless, or maybe because of, the careful tiptoeing around the issue, had picked up on the awkwardness and had been cranky and clingy. The twins had refused to let go of her legs when she'd tried to drop them all off at day care and Allegra had stood and crossed her arms and stamped her little foot when she tried to say goodbye.

Kids were cranky and whiny sometimes, it was a given. But hers were generally well behaved, delightful even. Everyone in her household was now unsettled, and now Owen wouldn't be coming home that evening and it was only going to get worse.

Callie picked up her coffee, turning away from the coffee cart with a small smile at the server and walking down the corridor with her her phone in her hand, flicking through emails and trying to get her day together. She rounded the corner and ended up walking into a very solid person, her coffee pushing towards her chest and sloshing all down her chest as the force of the collision hit her.

"Oof!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!"

Callie looked up and her eyes found the very blue eyes of Arizona.

They both paused a second as they realised who they had ran in to. They smiled softly, Callie's hands raised up, holding her phone away from the mess down her front. Arizona had managed to escape the coffee bath unscathed.

"Calliope. Hi. I'm really sorry, I-"

"No, no, really, I wasn't paying attention. It's just typical of how this day is going, really."

Arizona's face scrunched up in concern, "Bad morning?"

Callie nodded, "Hangover isn't helping."

Arizona gave a small laugh, her hands in her lab coat pocket as she leant on the wall next to them, "Tell me about it. I started at seven and I almost found a quiet room and hooked myself up to an IV."

"You look amazing for someone apparently hungover." Callie went red, her eyes dropping to the floor-where on Earth had that come from? Even if it was true.

Arizona smiled softly, "Not so much. There's eye drops keeping this façade together. I feel like death."

Callie smirked, "I woke up to Jack sitting on my stomach and Danny patting my head roughly. I almost threw up on them."

Arizona laughed, delighted, "That is far worse than my wake up. _And_ I got to finish my coffee." She looked pointedly at Callies chest who looked down at the mess, a sheepish look on her face.

"Looks like I'll be in scrubs today."

"I really am sorry."

Callie waved her away, "Seriously, don't worry. Scrubs are comfortable, anyway."

"Was it just the hangover making today so bad?"

Callie swallowed, looking nervously at her phone. She'd drunk until all hours of the morning with the woman in front of her, conversation touching on her failing marriage and husband's deep seated issues. She'd shared a very overly friendly, drunken hug with her that had left Callie's cheek tingling and an ache in her lower stomach she had never before associated with a woman. But, in reality, she barely knew her. She wanted to lean next to Arizona on the wall and let out the torrent that welled in her chest.

To tell her about the aching expression on Owen's face as he'd touched a hand to the boys heads and blew a kiss to Allegra as the kids sat eating breakfast. To tell her about the lingering look they'd shared before he'd walked out the door, so much unsaid in a marriage filled with silence and trauma. To tell her that she was dreading going home, to have to explain to her children that Daddy wouldn't be there for dinner and wouldn't be getting them in the bath like he had almost every night of their lives.

Instead she gave a small smile, "It was just a rough morning."

Arizona tilted her head to the side, looking at her intently, "I bet it was."

Callie nodded, "I should, ah, change."

Arizona nodded back at her, not moving from against the wall, "Okay. I owe you a coffee, today at some point?"

Callie started walking backwards, smiling, "Sounds good."

"Callie."

She turned back around, "Yeah?"

"The offer to talk? It always stands."

Callie smiled at her and walked off.

Arizona groaned internally, dropping her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. The world was moving in a way that only too much wine could make it, she had a headache that had been worsened by crying babies in the NICU and all she could think about was how last night she had wanted to wrap her hands in Callies hair and kiss her in a way she'd never been kissed before.

Her drunk brain, as she'd tried to sleep, had even taunted her with how the scene would play out. Her hands would be wrapped in Callie's curls and she'd lean in, they'd still be entwined around each other after that ridiculously hot hug they'd shared. Callie's eyes would flutter closed, her lips would be so soft. Arizona would suck playfully at her bottom lip before they almost fell into each other. Arizona would push her softly backwards into the door frame, pressing her body completely against Callie. She'd softly slide her thigh between her legs, pushing gently as their lips parted and tongues moved against each other. Callie would give a whimper that built a heat in her centre. Just as Arizona would run her hand down her side, sliding under her shirt to graze the soft skin of Callie's hips, Owen would walk around the corner of the hallway and see them.

Her drunk brain was mean and liked to ruin her fun. And her sleep.

Arizona half shook her head to clear it, pushed off from the wall and wheeled her way down the hallway on her heelies.

Hangovers sucked. Hangovers at work, really sucked. Torturing herself by imagining kissing the hot, married Cardio attending who was so adorable when covered in coffee and looking like she wanted to open her heart up to her? That sucked even more. Never mind that it was half imagining and half memory after the hug they'd shared.

####

Callie's hangover had eased, with the help of some anti-emetics and anti-reflux meds pinched from the treatment room right after she'd changed that morning. Now, as she eased herself onto the couch at eight pm, she took a sip of wine that should have made her feel sick, but instead spread through her like a balm.

She'd had two emergencies roll in and had barely left the OR all day. She hadn't seen Owen, or Arizona or even Addison. Her and Owen needed to sit down and have a conversation, to figure out where the hell they went from here, what with kids and therapy and his PTSD. She'd never gotten the coffee from Arizona, instead had knocked back two over the scrub sink in between surgeries. She'd only just managed to get to the kids in time for the day care closing.

It was then, as she was running for the centre, that it occurred to her that she was headed down the the road of single Mom. Owen was an amazing father, hands on and loving to the kids. He actively engaged them, something she'd always been thankful for. And she knew, regardless of what was happening to their marriage, that this wouldn't change. But for now, she didn't trust him to be alone with them. And on top of that, she had lost a partner in parenting duties. She would be the sole parent in this house. If she ran late in surgery, it was on her.

That was a scary thought.

She'd gotten a text from him at five thirty, asking her to wait to talk to the kids until tomorrow afternoon, together. To just tell them he was at the hospital tonight. She didn't want to delay it, but liked the idea of talking to the kids together, united in at least that.

The said trio were tired, still cranky and clingy. She'd plopped them all in the bath, Allegra fighting the hair washing like Callie had suggested she pour acid on her scalp. The boys had refused to go to their own beds and instead the four of them had curled up on Allegra's bed and read story after story until their eyes were dropping. She'd left them all, tiny and curled up together in their big sisters bed.

The knock at the door got her up and off the couch. She opened her front door and almost burst into tears when she saw Addison standing on the front mat, a bottle of wine in one hand and the biggest block of chocolate she'd ever seen in the other. Her stomach rolled out in front of her-Callie could swear she got bigger every time she saw her.

"Let me in, Cal. I'm as big as a house and already ate one of these blocks of chocolate today."

Callie gave a watery smile and stood back, Addison lugging her oversized self into the hallway. Callie closed the door behind Addison and followed her into the kitchen. She placed the wine and chocolate on the kitchen bench and turned around, her own expression a mirror of Callies. She smiled, her eyes half filled with tears. They looked at each other for a second and Addison opened her arms, Callie moving forward and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"We're ridiculous."

Callie half sobbed, half laughed into Addison neck, "Yeah. We are. At least you can blame hormones."

"Whats your excuse?"

"I'm hung over and my husband moved out this morning." Callie stepped back, hands still gripping Addison's forearms, "Whats yours, besides the hormones?"

"Years of an affair, a baby that's not my husbands, and my mistress-mister?-showing up and me revealing it all to said husband."

Callie pursed her lips, nodding, "That'll do it."

"When did we become these people?"

"Soon to be divorcee's and adults with children and responsibilities?" Addison nodded. Callie shrugged, "I really just don't know."

"Well, you got that hug."

Callie laughed, turning around and moving to the lounge room to hide the look on her face as she thought of the other hug she'd gotten in the early hours of the morning.

"Too bad that beach ball under my shirt made it an awkward one."

Addison lowered herself gingerly into an armchair as Callie flopped onto the couch, "It was a great hug. Though if you really did eat all that chocolate I'm surprised I didn't get it smeared all over me."

Addison leant far back into her chair, almost having to peer over her stomach at Callie, "I'm tidier than a two year old, thank you." She had brought the chocolate with her and balanced the now open packet on her stomach.

Callie grabbed her wine and took a long sip, "And you look like you're about to birth one."

Addison glared at her over her stomach, "Shut up."

Callie laughed. She let the smile fall off her face and Addison miserably shoved another row of chocolate in her mouth, "Addy. What the hell? Years? Years of an affair?"

Addison sighed loudly, "I know."

Callie leant forward, wine clasped in her hands, elbows on her knees, "I thought you and Derek were good?"

"We were. Years ago. And then...then, somehow, we became miserable. When we were in New York he was so distant. Mark just happened, only once. Then we moved here and I had to fly in to New York a couple of times a year. And it just kept happening." Arizona looked at Callie, defeated, "I'd thought Seattle would make us better. But he dissapeard more. He's at the trailer more than he's home. And when he's home, we both want him to be at the trailer."

Callie nodded, no judgement, just letting her talk.

"The affair was hideous, there's no excuse for it. The guilt ate me alive. When I missed my period, I-I almost considered an abortion, because I _knew_ it was Marks."

Addison bit her lip, looking away, ashamed of herself.

"Addy." She didn't look up, "Addy."

Her eyes were swimming with tears when she finally met Callie's eyes.

"These things happen. You were unhappy."

"Derek and I were over even before the affair started. When I told him about the baby, it was supposed to be followed with an 'it's not yours'. But then, his face, it lit up. He _smiled_. He smiled that smile that used to get my heart racing and I couldn't do it, because for a moment it felt like we were going to have us back, you know?"

Callie nodded, "And now Mark showed up."

Addison nodded.

"I don't like this guy."

Addison laughed, "You know, I actually think the two of you would get along. I've always though it."

Callie made a face, "He sounds like an arrogant ass."

"He is. But there's more to him."

"What did he show up for?"

Addison looked up at her, "Me."

Callie let out a big breath, "Wow."

"Yep." Addison bit off more chocolate, "And now, I want a bottle of wine. Which I can't have. So I'm ODing on chocolate instead."

"I have to say, wine is all that is keeping me together right now."

Addison threw her a concerned look, "Do I need to be dialing that Intervention show?"

Callie laughed, topping her wine glass with the bottle she'd sat on the coffee table before Addison had arrived, "Not yet. I feel like I'm allowed this, for now."

"That you are."

Callie took a long sip as Addison looked at her intently, "Your turn again. What the hell, Callie? He's moved out?"

Callie pressed the edge of the glass against her lip for a minute, "Yeah. He's moved out." She nodded slowly.

"He admitted to punching that window?"

"Yeah. And said there'd been other, ah, incidents. Things he'd managed to keep from me on top of the things I saw myself."

"The intern thing wasn't the main thing?"

Callie sighed, taking another sip, "No. It was almost daily, our whole life was about dancing around Owen, keeping him calm."

Addison bit another piece of chocolate, "But never like the intern thing? Him punching people and punching glass wasn't a regular occurence, right?"

Callie tried to leap to her usual denial, "No. No, of course not."

Addison put her chocolate back on her belly, "Callie?"

Callie swallowed heavily, "It wasn't a regular thing. But the bursts of lashing out do happen." At Addison's horrified look, she rushed to explain, "Mostly it was just words, or-or seeing that he was close to an outburst and just retreating from him so he could calm down-he'd be coiled like a spring, you know?" Callie took another sip of wine, her hand shaking slightly, "He'd slam his fist on the countertop and make me jump. He held a glass so tight once it shattered."

Addison struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, "Why didn't you talk to me about it? I had no idea it was that bad."

Callie shrugged, "It was easier, not to. And because he couldn't help it."

"It doesn't make it okay."

She hook her head, "No, it doesn't."

"Callie..." Callie looked up, Addison unsure if she should broach the question, "That's all it was though, right? He never hurt you, or the kids."

Callie''s eyes widened and she shook her head adamantly, "God, he never laid a hand on the kids. I told him to go last night because I'm scared that one day it might just happen accidently, though."

"Okay, not the kids, but what about you?"

Callie dropped her eyes to the wine glass.

"Callie."

She swirled her fingertip around its rim, trying to make it hum like she had seen Arizona do last night, a trick she'd never managed, "Once, Addy. Just once."

She heard Addison suck in a breath and didn't look up, didn't want to see the pity there.

"What happened?"

Callie had verbalised this only once, and rarely thought about it. She had spoken to Owens therapist about it, after she requested he allow Callie to speak to her, when she had made him go after it all happened.

"The day after he punched the intern, he was wound up. So wound up. And I was so mad at him that it had happened, but if I tried to broach it, he just...he either shut down and walked out or would smack his open palm on the table, or his leg, or the wall." Callie bit at her lip, "We had put the kids to bed and were standing in the lounge and I don't even remember what we were talking about, or what it was that pushed him over the edge but the next second I was on the floor surrounded by broken glass and Allegra was screaming."

She felt Addison's hand squeezing her knee. She still didn't look up. They had moved on from this, as best they could. She didn't want to paint Owen as a monster; he wasn't one. He was sick.

"Callie...you could have talked to me about this."

Callie shrugged, "He moved out for a few months and went to therapy. Addy," She finally looked up, "the look on his face when he realised what he'd done. I've never seen anyone have more hatred for themselves."

Addy leant forward and pulled her into a hug, her giant belly making her stand awkwardly, arms still around Callie, and shuffled her bum onto the couch next to her.

"We're messed up."

Callie actually laughed at that. "But we're awesome."

Addison nodded, "We are so awesome."

Two hours later, and Callie had finished her bottle of wine and started on the bottle Addison had bought over. Addison had finished the block of chocolate.

"Ugh. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

They were both slouched lazily back in the couch, a Friends marathon on the TV in front of them, their feet up on the coffee table.

Callie rolled her head to look at Addison, "Welcome to how I felt this morning."

Addison grinned, "And how you'll feel tomorrow morning."

"At least my face wont break out."

"Nope." Addison looked triumphant, "The baby hormones keep my skin looking amazing, regardless of how much sugar I ingest. I have ankles the size of tree trunks, I assume, anyway, cause I can't even see my toes. I have to pee constantly and my boobs are so sore even a bra hurts, but my skin? And my hair? Amazing."

Callie huffed, "True. I remember that, it was awesome. Are you as horny as a seventeen year old boy? I was from after the first trimester right until the end."

Addison nodded, "I am. Ridiculously so. And Derek would barely touch me." She gave a small smile, "Mark will."

"Cause he's a horny horn dog."

"Yeah, he is. It's true."

"How do you know you can trust him then?"

Addison shrugged, "I'm yet to figure that part out."

Callie sighed, leaning down to rest her head on Addison's shoulder, "I'm drunk. Again."

"So you nicely wrote yourself off last night like you wanted to?"

Callie giggled, "Yup. Tequila and beer. Not a brilliant mix."

"Nice job."

Addison rested her cheek against Callie's head.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Addison's raised her eyebrows, barely paying attention to the TV in front of her, "Always."

"I got a hug already. An adult type hug, like I wanted."

Addison smiled, "Yeah? Who you been hugging, you hug tart."

"Arizona."

"The head of paeds?"

"Mhmm."

"Have I been dumped as your best friend because I'm too fat to drink?"

"No! She was just there last night. And we got drunk. And talked. A lot. She made sure I got home safe."

"Hm. I will hide my jealousy, then."

"Good. No punching the perky paeds surgeon."

"She _is_ pretty perky."

"She has butterflies on her scrub cap, Addy."

Addison fake shuddered, "Butterflies?"

Callie nodded against her shoulder seriously, "Yup. Butterflies. If we're going to be friends, I'm going to need help getting over that." She sat up, reaching forward for her wine glass but thinking better of it, instead grabbing the water glass Addison had brought in for her after one of her many trips to the toilet. After taking a long sip, she looked at Addison seriously for a minute.

"What?"

"You're a sexy lady."

"Ah-Callie?"

"You are. All sultry, red hair and sensual. Owen thinks so, too. You've got a sex appeal."

Addison looked even more confused, "Okay?"

"Have you ever slept with a woman?"

Addison's eyes widened, "Why? You propositioning me?" Her tone was playful, joking.

Callie rolled her eyes, "No. I just mean...you've got an edge." Callie flopped back onto the couch, "So have you?"

Addison laughed, "Once. In college. Don't tell Mark, he'll get far too excited and never give up on the idea of a threesome."

Callie looked up at her from her slumped position, "What was it like?"

Addison thought for a minute, "It was fun. Different."

"But you're not gay."

Addison shifted, curling a leg up under her and leaning her elbow on the back of the couch, perching her head on her hand, "No, I'm not. I like men. Me and a friend were drunk. It just kind of happened."

Callie nodded, "But you never wanted to do it again?"

"It just didn't happen again. I gravitate to men." Addison looked down at her, clearly amused, "Why? Have you?"

Callie shook her head, "Nope. Never occurred to me as something I wanted to do."

"Are you asking this cause you drank with a gay chick all night?"

Callies eyes widened, "Arizona's gay?!"

Addison laughed, "Yeah. That or it was a very feminine man I saw her groping in the back of a cab."

Callie's mouth was hanging open, staring at Addison.

"You really had no idea?"

She shook her head, "None. At all. Wow." She giggled, "I'm pretty dumb."

"So if that wasn't why you were asking, then what brought that on?"

Callie shrugged, settling back onto the couch to stare at the TV again, "No reason. Drunk brain going on random tangents."

Addison went to press it more, then decided to leave it. She leant forward and grabbed the glass of water, pressing it into Callie's hand.

"Hydrate, drunky, you have some very bouncy children to wake up to in the morning."

"Ugh."

####

It had been over twelve days since Arizona last had sex. This really wasn't a big deal, she had gone longer in that past. Once or twice.

What _was_ a big deal (though she refused to admit it properly, the thought just floating around the back off her mind) was that she _really_ felt like having sex but had no desire to go to a bar, or find Sam and do what would be incredibly easy.

Instead she wanted to find Callie and talk with her again. Or live out the incredibly realistic dream she'd had last night. A dream that had involved Callie and herself being very naked, Arizona's head buried between her thighs and hearing her own name and a higher Diety's being repeated over and over like the name's were interchangeable.

It had been four days since she had drunk with Callie. And that equated to four nights of thoughts that refused to stop taunting her with the memory of the feeling of Callie in her arms, her cheek against hers and their breath mingling between them.

Arizona didn't think she'd been to the gym for such long stints since she got a membership a year ago. She was usually the type of person that attended the gym maybe three times a week, and never longer than for forty five minutes. The last four days she'd been there each day for two hours, trying to wear a hole in the treadmill and lull her brain into submission.

Her brain was still dominating.

And now, she had _this_ image burned into her brain as she stood, staring at the Attendings Room door from the inside.

But let her back up a second.

In these four days, she'd spoken to Callie six times, the coffee spilling incident being the first.

The second was at the coffee cart three days ago where Arizona had bought her that coffee she owed, Callie apparently slightly hung over again after a night in with Addison Shepherd. Arizona had been paged away to the NICU within five minutes.

The third, she had walked around the corner that same day to see a tense Hunt and Callie huddled against the wall sharing some terse words. Hunt had wheeled away the second she'd arrived and told her he had a two year old that needed a consult in the ER stat. She'd said 'hey' to Callie, lingered for a second then turned and followed Hunt.

The fourth, yesterday they had scrubbed in on a surgery together, Callie repairing a tear in a six year olds aorta, torn in an MVA, while Arizona worked on his lacerated spleen and abdominal injuries. They'd chatted, the usual OR conversation. However, they kept being interrupted by Yang and Webber, who were now apparently best friends, and wanting to chat. She had had no idea Yang could be chatty. But chat they did, especially about the fact that the coke addict they'd saved together turned out to be Webber's half sister. Arizona could swear this place was like a bad soap opera at times.

The fifth, last night, Callie had been pushing the twins out in their stroller, Allegra clinging to her hand, as Arizona had been exiting the building. They'd walked out together, Arizona meeting her children. They'd hovered after the kids had been strapped in, Callie leaning against the driver's door with her arms casually crossed, laughing at a joke Arizona couldn't remember telling. God, that womans smile.

The sixth, was now. She'd walked into the Attendings room, Callie standing in just scrub pants and a dark red bra, her scrub top in her hands. Arizona had stared for a second, then spun on the spot, facing the door, looking up at the ceiling with an almost pained look on her face.

It didn't matter that she turned quickly, that was not an image that was going to be leaving her alone any time soon. She would be having a long shower and be getting very friendly with her hand again after _that_.

"Crap, Callie, I'm sorry!"

Callie laughed, "No, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be able to change my shirt before anyone walked in." Arizona heard rustling behind her. She took a deep breath in then blew it out slowly, staring steadily at the door, "You can turn around now."

She closed her eyes, schooling her expression. Turning around, Arizona had a big dimpled smile on her face. Callie was clothed, her old scrub shirt in a biohazard bag at her feet. Arizona had the image of her skin and that amazing bra burnt into her vision, Callie may as well have just left her shirt off.

Callie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, again. Femoral artery blew during surgery. My surgical gown got most of it but I just felt the need to change."

Arizona nodded dumbly, then realised she could at least try and act more normal, "Right, yeah, don't want to be covered in blood." _Oh, yeah. Really normal._

Callie smiled, "Exactly."

Arizona rocked on her heels, "Well, I was going to get my lunch, but just remembered I need to add something to a chart. I'll see you around?"

She turned and went to flee.

"Arizona?"

Arizona stopped dead halfway out the door, turning to look back at Callie, desperately hoping her cheeks weren't flushed. Red bra, red bra, _red bra._

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could have another drink soon?"

Arizona nodded, smiling for real this time, "I'd like that."

And she left.

She had no chart to write. But she was fairly certain that if she had've stayed she would have pushed Callie Torres against the Attendings couch and done something wicked that required that amazing red bra to be on the floor, where it would join Callie's scrubs.

And Callie was still married. With kids. With a husband, and who knew what was going on there.

Arizona could very well leave situations where she felt tempted like that. She could force herself to turn and leave. To smile a nice smile and not smirk a sexy look Callie's way.

But if Callie asked her to do something, apparently she was powerless to resist. Drinks? Dear God.

_Red Bra._

####

Callie sat back on the couch, resting her head far back and throwing her arm over her eyes. Her face burned red.

The door had burst open and Arizona had stepped in.

And Callie could swear, that in the split second before she had turned around to give Callie her privacy, she had seen her rake her eyes down her body, stopping at her chest. And she was sure, _sure_, the woman had bit her bottom lip.

And that image did things to Callie she did not understand.

Especially because it was an image of a woman pulling what Callie could only describe an incredibly turned on face that did these things to her.

She groaned out loud.

She was separated. She had three kids. Her husband had severe PTSD and wanted to see his kids more. She herself needed some therapy time after everything that had occurred with Owen. She was kind of a single Mom.

And now, apparently, she got an ache in her stomach at the site of a gay pediatric surgeon, a _woman_, looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

She was just-she was just frustrated. That had to be it. It had been months. She liked, men, for godssakes. She _loved_ men.

Arizona was just a friend.

And friends had drinks sometimes.

The smell of apricots still lingered after Arizona departed; a smell that she had noticed each time she'd seen the woman the last four days.

Maybe getting divorced wouldn't be the end of her.

That smell would be, instead.

####


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Joy  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Callie's feelin' the joy.  
**Rating: **M-really, this was just an excise to write some smut.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Alas! My one shots have fallen on the way side in the silly season. This has been half written for ages. However while trying to keep up with my on going fics and with the festive season and night shift (which gave me several ideas for my next few one shots) it just never got its chance to be completed. So here we go :). This is mostly 'cause I've missed writing me some fluff. Some smutty fluff. So don't read on if that's not your thing.

**Joy**

Callie stood, Swender and Bailey next to her, grinning as she watched Arizona in the room in front of them. She knew she was supposed to be seeing the joy of a surviving child, the pure happiness of his parents, and she was. She was definitely taking that in. But really, she was focused on the grinning Arizona, radiant in the success of her surgery.

Arizona had been excited that morning, looking forward to getting Bailey to see a happy spin on paediatrics. She'd woken Callie with coffee in bed and a _very_ good morning, she'd been that excited. The good morning was incredibly welcome. The sex between them was a step forward in their relationship she was enjoying _a lot_. Only two days of it and she was fairly certain she was addicted. It was an addiction she was never really planning on curing.

Arizona wanted Bailey in paeds so badly, and she knew the woman was struggling with some of the more emotionally devastating cases they had had lately. And from what Callie had heard, Arizona had never gotten to show Bailey after all. Yet still, there she was, smiling and beautiful and saving tiny humans lives, the family hugging her like she was their personal savior. Which she was, really.

Callie stood, grinning like an idiot. Thank God for Bailey, because her day really had just improved.

And thank God for Arizona, who had just improved her day ten fold with out even being aware of it.

She was definitely feeling the joy.

####

Arizona looked down at her pager and grinned. She looked back up to the overjoyed family in front of her and smiled her apologies, "I'm so sorry, I really have to go."

The parents had now swooped onto their son, their arms wrapped around him. They smiled up at Arizona, his mother unashamedly with tears running down her cheeks, the father unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

"Thank you, again, Doctor Robbins."

Arizona smiled at them, "It was my pleasure. I'll see you at rounds tomorrow morning."

She slipped out, a warm buzz settled low in her stomach, and left the family in their bubble.

She had just been paged to an out of the way on call room, and she could only assume it was by Callie. That was a first for them, and the idea of carrying on the high she'd just experienced put a slight skip in her step. She walked quickly up the stairs one level and sidled down the hallway. She stopped outside the door she was after and, after looking up and down the hall as discreetly as she could, slipped inside.

She didn't even have time for her eyes to adjust to the change in light before she was pressed back against the door and hearing the lock click by fast moving hands at her hip. Lips were pressed to her neck, across her jaw and up to her lips and Arizona could only moan as Callie's tongue found its way into her mouth.

She raised her hands up and wrapped them around Callies waist, pushing them towards one of the beds she was sure were placed there. She smirked into their kiss as she felt Callie spin them around and take control, pushing Arizona backwards. Arizona felt a hard desk hit her ass and grinned as Callies lips found her neck and her hands lifted at her hips, pulling her so she was sitting on it.

Callie had managed to find one of the rare on call rooms with a desk for busy interns to do paperwork.

Or you know, to do other people.

Arizona raised her hands to cup Callies head, where her lips and teeth were nipping at her collar bone. She wrapped her legs around Callies hips and ground forward against her, seeking friction. "You don't want," She groaned as Callies lips sucked on her pulse point, "the bed?"

Callie shook her head against Arizona's neck, raising up to look at her, "No. I want to fuck you right here."

Arizona felt her mouth go try. Oh, God. Callie liked to swear? She was loving everything she was discovering about this woman. Two days into this side of their relationship and Arizona never wanted to stop.

Callie grinned at Arizona's expression and leant forward, pressing her lips to Arizona's again. Her tongue flicked at her lips and she sucked on the blondes bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth and running her tongue along it. Arizona groaned and wrapped an arm around Callies neck, the other hand gripping the edge of the desk for purchase. Callie ran her hand down Arizona's side, fingers tugging at the drawstring of her scrub pants. She curled her fingers around the the waist band and tugged, feeling Arizona's legs drop from around her waist and her hips lift as Callie tugged them down and off, along with her underwear. Arizona wasted no time in bringing her legs back up to wrap around her hips, pulling her hard against her. Arizona groaned as she made contact and tugged at Callies shirt, who lifted her arms, Arizona ripping it up and off her. Callie pulled Arizona into a hard kiss as Arizonas wet cored pressed against her stomach, both women moaning at the contact.

She ran her hand up and under Arizona's shirt, pushing it up and under her bra, cupping Arizona's breast, her palm grinding into her nipple. She felt Arizona rocking her hips against her, felt how wet the woman was against her skin. She dragged her lips away from Arizona's, trailing them down her jaw and to her neck. Her fingers rolled her nipple between them and Arizona brought a hand up to wrap in Callie's hair.

Callie's lips were against her ear and she felt her fingertips digging into her bare thigh.

"You feel so amazing, Arizona. So fucking wet." She sucked her ear lobe into her mouth, tongue and teeth dragging against the sensitive skin. She ran her hand down her thigh and dug her nails into her ass, pulling Arizona harder against her stomach, felt her speed her hips up against her, "You feel so amazing, but I want to fuck you. I want my fingers in you."

Arizona pressed her head against Callies, unable to stop the movement of her hips, needing any friction she could find. Her lips were against Callie's ear as she whispered hoarsely, "Do it then."

Callie grinned and bit down gently on her neck, her hand pulling away from Arizona's chest, nails dragging down her stomach. She ran her fingers along her, groaning at the wetness she felt under them. She wasted no time, pushing two fingers up and into Arizona, feeling her hips push up and into her as a result, the groan from her lips loud. She brought her head up and kissed her, swallowing moans. Her hand left her ass, wrapping around the back of the blondes neck.

She curled her fingers, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back up into Arizona. Arizona threw her head back as Callie added a third finger, Callies lips pressing against her jaw. One leg was wrapped around her, pulling her in tighter as she pulled the other up, her heel pressed into the desk as she opened herself up further. Callie pulled her head forward, their foreheads pressed together as she pumped her hand faster, felt Arizona start to tense, felt her tighten around her fingers. She thrust harder, Arizona's hips moving in time, neither trying to stop the noises now coming from Arizona in time to her movements.

She curled her fingers , her thumb brushing against her clit, Arizona's hips thrusting forward a final time before her body shook and Callie felt her start to come undone. Arizona dropped her head to Callie's neck, teeth biting into her skin to muffle the drawn out groan that escaped her lips.

Callie gripped Arizona closer to her, her hand dropping from her neck to sit on her waist, her fingers slowing as she brought the woman back down. She felt her teeth loosen on her shoulder, felt lips press down on the bite mark, a tongue darting against the skin to soothe what she'd done. Arizona hummed against her neck.

Callie chuckled and pulled back to look at her, who raised her head and blinked at her lazily, a smile playing on her lips. Callie grinned and dipped her head, kissing her once.

Arizona sighed and winced as she dropped her leg, running the foot down the back of Callies leg, "That was unexpected." She leant forward and kissed her again, "Awesome and unexpected."

Callie shrugged, "I suppose I could have said hi."

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes, bringing her arms up to wrap around Callies neck, "'Cause I was clearly complaining about the greeting."

Callie grinned, "Clearly."

Arizona laughed suddenly, and at Callies quirked eyebrow said, "You have pants and no shirt, and I have no bottoms and my scrub top still on."

"I think we should relieve you of the shirt."

"Only if you lose the pants."

"Deal."

####

Two hours later, and they still hadn't left the on call room. Both were meant to be at home, being at the end of their shifts and all, so there was no where to be and each time they'd gone to get up and actually make it to one their houses to carry it on in a more appropriate place, the other distracted them in a most delightful way.

Arizona felt Callie chuckle under her. She shifted her head so she was looking up at her from her chest, too lazy to lift it up properly.

"What are you laughing about?"

Callie eyes widened. She hadn't meant to laugh out loud. All the sex had made her bran fuzzy, "Nothing, really. Just thought of something ironic."

Arizona raised her eyebrows slightly, "Post _that_ and you're thinking of irony? Should I be concerned?"

"I just came three times. In a row. Do you really think you should be worried?"

Arizona smirked and nestled her head back down, eyes closing as she ran her fingertips slowly over Callie's stomach.

"True. Okay, not worried. Curious? Why ironic?"

Callie sighed, one arm under her head and the other hand running through Arizona's hair. It was starting to get a little length to it, and she ran the strands between her finger tips.

"Just-today was a rough day, surgery wise. I've never gone in on a surgery I don't really believe in before." She smiled softly as Arizona pressed a languid kiss of reassurance to the skin under her head, hooking her leg tighter around Callies hips, "I felt pretty down after it, and it was you and your perkyness that made me feel better."

Arizona couldn't be bothered moving her head up this time to look at her, she just smiled to herself, eyes still closed, "How is that ironic?"

"Um, because, I originally thought your perkyness would be a problem."

Her head definitely lifted up this time, her eyebrows furrowed together and eyes boring into Callies, who smiled sheepishly, "You what?"

"I thought you were too perky. All, you know, butterflies on your scrub cap and stuff."

Arizona brought her hand up, elbow digging into the springy mattress, to rest her head on it. Her other hand splayed over Callie's sternum, leg still hooked over her hips, "My scrub cap," she narrowed her eyes, "Is awesome."

Callie grinned, "And that. The awesomes. And the supers."

Arizona looked genuinely affronted, "Seriously?"

Callie nodded, "Yup. This amazingly hot," she looked at Arizona's naked form sprawled over her almost lecherously, "woman kissed me in a bar and was incredibly, incredibly perky. I was kind of confused. I even spoke to Addison about it."

"We may not be together right now because I'm too, what? Cheery?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Arizona looked genuinely surprised about her own level of perk, "I'm not that person, Arizona! I'm badass. You're all, well, sunshine."

Arizona raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on her lips, "You think you're all badass?"

"Uh-yeah, I am."

"And that I'm pure perk?"

Callie smirked, "Well, I've learnt that you definitely aren't all perk. In fact, you have a very nice edge."

Arizona moved so she was straddling Callies hips, arms braced either side of her head. She leant down, their faces inches apart, "You have no idea the edge I have, Callie."

Callies eyes widened, her pupils dilating. Arizona had a tone in her voice she had never heard before.

"Want to show me?"

Arizona grinned.

####


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **After the shooting. A short one.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Naw thanks guys! I've missed writing these! To Funkshaz-always love the honesty in your reviews-and thanks! Not at all offended-flattered!

**Ripples**

Callie sat on the edge of her bed, exhaustion settling over her like rain.

People were dead and she was sitting on her bed, staring vaguely at the wall across from her.

The confusion and terror after their reunion had encompassed them, pulled them in different directions. Arizona towards horrified parents and mostly oblivious children and Callie to a blood smeared Mark, who's eyes barely left Lexie, who crawled into an ambulance, hand permanently attached to Alex's.

They'd both ended up at the hospital, Arizona somehow with Bailey, the shock rendering the woman almost wordless. A strange thing to see on the woman who's words ruled her life. Arizona had found her, the kids all gone, standing in the middle of a parking lot, staring at a bloodstain on the pavement.

"I tried to find her to tell her, but she's dead, too."

Arizona had no idea what that meant.

Callie had gone with Mark, his jaw set and eyes staring straight ahead. She'd rested a hand on his taut forearm, and they'd sat in the back of a cab, Callie having insured through a text that Arizona was also heading to the hospital.

Her fingers had remained wrapped around Marks arm the entire drive; neither spoke a word.

There weren't really words for this.

The taxi had pulled up and they'd sat for a minute, staring at the head rest in front of them. They'd blinked as the driver had quietly mentioned they were here. They'd dropped money over to the front, the driver pressing it back at them, telling them to go find their friends.

The world, at least for the day, had been changed by the news of a shooting in a hospital, apparently one of the safest places to be.

They nodded, thanking him with their eyes and fell out the door, Mark not noticing the bruises appearing on his skin, butterfly fingerprints of of Callie's grip. She stood on the curb waiting for Mark to walk around the cab and felt something practically hit her side. She looked left and Arizona was standing pressed to her arm, fingers entwining her own. They gripped each others hands, Callie looping her arm through Marks, and they walked through front doors, a chain of shock and preparation for what would be inside.

Bailey was admitted over night, Arizona told them, the look in her eye telling them enough.

Everything was a mess.

Mark disappeared to find Lexie, telling them he'd be there as long as she was.

Callie and Arizona walked the halls, not talking, hands never releasing their grip. They checked on people as if they were going through a list: Alex, Lexie by his side, Mark mere metres away. Kelly, a nurse Callie had worked with for years, two bullets removed from her abdomen. Bailey, sedated and sleeping, Tucker with her ex husband. A terrifyingly endless list of people. Derek, hovered over by a barrage of people. They spoke soft words to a shell shocked Meredith, none of them would recall later what they said.

Callie stood next to Cristina, both of them staring at Derek and Meredith through an observation window in the ICU, the only time her and Arizona let go of each other. Arizona stood against the wall, watching them stand silently and stare at the man Cristina had saved. Callie knew the woman well enough to know she didn't want to talk.

Cristina had flicked her eyes to her, a look that resembled relief flashing over her features before they returned to the window. The three of them stood for minutes, longer even, before Cristina blinked, Callie ignoring the glisten that had made it to her eyes, and said she had to find Owen. She'd walked off, and Arizona slipped up behind Callie, hand finding hers again.

They checked on Mark a final time, both knowing he wouldn't budge from the hospital. A text from Teddy made relief wash both their faces.

And, finally, at one am, they looked at each other and made their way home.

After the cacophany and chaos of the aftermath, then the noise of reporters and sobbing and hospital, the silence in the elevator was almost eerie. They made it up to Callies apartment, the door opening and closing behind them. They stood, hands linked, a step inside and stared for a moment.

Arizona said she needed to use the bathroom, but neither made to move.

Their arms were crushed together, their hands aching from the grips they held. Slowly, they loosened and walked through to the bedroom, Arizona making her way to the bathroom and Callie sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was still in scrubs. She wanted to shower, to wash that day away. She wanted to close her eyes and not see a gun, far too close to her and to Arizona and to a child that simply had no idea. She wanted to close them and not see blood, or body bags, or people she loved not looking like the people she loved, but like people with masks slipped over their faces and hollow eyes.

She heard the tap running and the door open. She heard the padding of feet but she couldn't look away from the spot her eyes had focussed on. The strange feeling that if she blinked, or moved, everything would come undone had overtaken her.

She felt gentle fingers under her chin, tugging her face to look up. Her eyes, finally, blinked and she looked up into Arizona's.

Arizona still looked like Arizona. There was no mask there, no hollowness to her eyes. Callie swallowed and lifted her hands; she had no idea what she was doing, but knew she needed to act on this feeling swirling around ger gut.

Her hands wrapped behind Arizona's neck and she pulled her down, crushing her lips against her own. This wasn't a gentle kiss, a reunion kiss, this wasn't I missed you: this was I need you.

Arizona pressed forward, her thighs slipping either side of Callies, straddling her on the edge of the bed as her tongue slid into a Callie's mouth. A hand dug into Callies shoulder and the other held her head in place with a grip so hard, Callie finally started to feel anchored to the ground, and not like she was floating over head watching lives come undone.

She dropped her hands and they ran down Arizona's back, nails pressing down, feeling the muscles arch beneath her, the movement pressing Arizona harder against her. Her hands slid under Arizona's shirt, a desperate need to feel her skin, to feel her heat, pushing her motions. Callie tore her shirt up and over her head, pulling the singlet with it. Arizona, hair flying around her face, finally let go of Callie's neck to allow her shirt to be tugged free of her arms, and to drag Callie's up and off. Bras fell to the floor and both groaned as their skin made contact, fingernails digging in to shoulder blades, necks and backs. They clung to each other, mouths never leaving the others, tongues and teeth clashing. Callie felt moisture on her face and squeezed her eyes shut harder, causing more tears to trail down her cheeks.

Arizona's thumb swept over them, wiping them away. Her lips grazed her cheeks, her jaw, her eye lids and finally back to her mouth, lips tasting of salt.

Arizona rolled her hips and Callie's hand left Arizonas back and pushed down past her waistband, past her underwear and she sunk two fingers into the wet heat of her, groaning as she felt Arizona's hand mimic her own, Arizona's groan even louder than hers. The feeling of being _in_ Arizona as Arizona moved in _her _causing her head to drop back, to groan again as Arizona's lips clamped against her neck. She felt Arizona push her down and she fell backwards, Arizona straddling her, Callie flat on her back, Arizona's hips moving in time to Callie's thrusts, riding her hand as she curled her fingers harder, up and into Callie, her thumb against her clit. Teeth bit her shoulder and Callie dug her nails into Arizona's ass, guiding her movements, pulling her harder against her.

She felt Arizonas fingers move up and against her clit, fingers pressing.

"God, don't stop." Fell from her mouth. Arizona's head raised up from her shoulder, her eyes inches away, boring into her own. She was panting, moments away from a release that would crash over them at once.

"Never." She swore, and she dropped her lips against Callie's cheek, mouth parted as Callies fingers curled, a third finger making her cry out and press her own harder against Callie.

They came, one falling into it first, the other following, bodies tense, toes curled and Arizona's hips thrust forward a final time. Arizona fell, heavy, spread over Callie, sweaty chests pressed together, Arizona's head pressed against Callie's neck, their panting the only noise in the room.

Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's back, pulling her tighter against her, their breathing laboured. Arizona finally shifted, both flinching at the feeling of their hands finally moving, straightening her legs with a wince, hooking her leg over Callies hips. She tugged at Callie, pulling her onto her side so they lay, fronts pressed together, foreheads resting against each other, breath mingling between them.

Callies arm was wrapped around her, her hand splayed between her shoulder blades. She hooked her leg tighter over Callies hip, pulling her against her as much as she could. Callie finally opened her eyes, not surprised to see Arizona staring at her, the look on her face soft and raw.

"I love you."

Callies hand run from her shoulder blade to wrap into her hair, pulling her forward, kissing her once.

"I love you, too."

"Shower?"

Callie nodded.

Neither moved. They lay, pressed close, until Callie gave a small smile.

"Shower, before we fall asleep."

"I don't know if I can fall asleep."

Arizona's voice was smaller than Callie had ever hear it.

She nodded, "Just shower, then."

They stood and walked through to the bathroom, scrub pants and underwear kicked off, shower turned on and water made hot. Slipping into the steam, the water ran over them as they twined their arms around each other, heads pressed into each others necks.

Callie reached a hand and grabbed her body wash, pulling back slightly to squeeze some on a loofah and ran it over Arizona's chest, her shoulders and down her back. Arizona closed her eyes and hummed.

She stilled it, resting against her lower back, the hot water washing the suds away. Arizona lifted a hand up, spreading her fingers over Callies sternum, heartbeat hard against her palm.

She swallowed and looked up.

"Did that really all just happen?" Callie nodded. Arizona bit her bottom lip before speaking again, "Everything's going to be different, now."

Callie pulled her closer, dropping the loofah to the floor. She rest her forehead against Arizona's.

"Yeah, it is."

#####

**There was going to be more conversation in this, but it didn't really seem to happen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Stuff**  
Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Break up.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **So, I sat down to write some fluff. Instead, this came out. My bad.

**Stuff**

"I can't be the one that keeps you from having a baby."

God, here they were, finally. After avoiding it, after dancing around the subject, it had finally come to a head. They were talking about it. And it was snowballing and things were staring to fall from both their lips they didn't want to have to say.

Callie watched the resigned look come over Arizona's face; she looked almost exhausted, beyond words.

"I love you, too." Arizona wished that that fact fixed everything, "And we can keep going-"

"I dont know where we're going!"

Callie's voice was desperate.

They stared a moment before Arizona shifted, "Come here." Her voice was a whisper, the realisation of their situation numbing her. She closed the lap top and put it aside, Callie moving on to the couch next to her. They fell on each other before she was even seated properly, Arizona turning herself to cup Callie's cheeks, her lips pressing to hers. Callie's nails dug into her shoulder, a desperate action. She dropped her hands, clinging to Callie's shirt, Callie holding her face to keep her lips on hers.

They broke apart, foreheads resting together, "God, what are we going to do." The same whisper to Callie's voice-as if speaking too loud would bring it forward.

Arizona was numbed, needing a solution, "Well, I'm going to get my stuff together."

Callie almost choked, the shock of expected words.

"No." The word was hardly discernible. She pulled Arizona against her, chins hooked on to shoulders. Callie's eyes were shimmering with tears and Arizona couldn't look at that, couldn't acknowledge what they really meant.

Arizona let a slow breath out between her lips.

Callie couldn't believe they'd come to this, "And what, we'll just-?"

"We'll see each other at work." She hated the waver in her voice. Her lips dropped a kiss to Callie's shoulder, her skin warm beneath them.

"I'm so sorry." Callie's voice was heartbreaking, "I love you."

"Me too, me too."

Callie sunk her hand into blonde hair and they stayed, clinging to each other.

How do you end something neither want to end?

It was an impossible question.

Arizona finally pulled back, her hands resting against Callie's chest, almost as if she was pushing her away. The fingers clinging to the material of her shirt were a contrast to that notion.

"I should..." Arizona trailed off.

Callie nodded, eyes cast down.

Arizona stood and walked to thei-to Callie's bedroom. She stood for a minute, looking around the room. The whole thing smelt of Callie-of the vanilla candles she kept on her bedside, of her perfume, of a smell that Arizona purely associated with just Callie. She swallowed, her breath hitching as the fact occurred to her that she wouldn't be waking wrapped in Callie and in that smell in the morning.

She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. Opening them, she made herself switch in to autopilot.

She grabbed her bag, and wandered to the drawer that had just somehow become hers. She pulled out the clothes, the underwear, the bras, all of them Callie's favourites, and stuffed them in to the bag. She entered the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and other toiletries. She paused for a moment, avoiding the mirror, looking around almost helplessly. She reached to the hamper and grabbed one of Callie's old sweaters, pulling it up to her face and burying her nose in the material, inhaling deeply.

It almost made her dizzy.

She shoved it in to the bag, needing to take something of this woman with her.

She cast her eyes around once more, then walked back into the livingroom. Callie was still seated on the couch, staring dumbly at the coffee table. Arizona hovered, bag in hand.

She should go.

She dropped the bag to the floor and walked forward, squatting in front of Callie, hands resting on her thighs.

Callie's shimmering eyes met hers and she blinked. Arizona reached up and swiped her thumb at the tears that spilled over. They stared at each other, neither knowing how they were supposed to do this.

And suddenly, Callie's hands were up and wrapped in her hair, pulling her forward, her lips crushing against hers. Their lips pressed hard against each other, teeth clashing and tongues desperate.

They broke apart, breathless.

"I should go." Arizona didn't even recognise her own voice.

Callie nodded against her and they were kissing again. Arizona pressed up and forward, pushing Callie backwards so she lay almost on top of her, Callie's wrapping her legs around her. One hand dug into the couch, holding her up, the other grasped at Callie's hair, unable to let go of any contact. She rolled her hips, feeling Callie whimper against her lips at the contact.

Arizona ripped their mouths apart, the action almost painful. She looked at Callie, lips bruised and panting.

"This won't help?"

Even as she said it, her lips fell against Callie's cheek, her jaw, her neck. Callie's fingers dug in to her scalp, the other slid under her shirt, nails dragging against the skin of her lower back.

"I don't care."

And their lips were back together, a sob caught and smothered.

Arizona's hand dragged down Callies body, caught on her hip, moved up her thigh and pressed at her legs so she dropped them down and off of her, her legs now resting over the edge of the couch. Arizona rolled her hips once more, feeling Callie thrust up and against her with a groan.

And then she shifted, her body moving away a second, Callie whimpering again at the loss of contact, before she felt Arizona settle her legs either side of her thigh, her centre pressed firmly against her, hips rolling in a rhythm already. Callie pushed her foot up on to her toes, pressing her thigh harder into Arizona. And before she could even comprehend, Arizona's hand flicked open her button and her hand pushed down and her fingers were pressed against her clit.

Callies hips bucked of their own accord, Arizona groaning into her mouth as the motion pressed her thigh harder against her. She rocked her hips, thrusting against Callies thigh, her fingers slipping down and two pressing up and into Callie. Their mouths parted, both women focussed on Arizona's movements, foreheads pressed together, lips pressed, open and panting, to cheeks. Callies hands dug into Arizona's ass, helping her hips movements. Arizona set pace of her hand with her own thrusting of her hips, her fingers moving roughly into Callie.

"More," Callie whimpered it. It wasn't enough, none of it was enough.

Arizona slid a third finger into her, pressing harder, fingers curling as she dragged them in and out, speeding up as she pressed her hips down harder, somehow close with such a minimal contact through her jeans against Callie's thigh.

Arizona was breathless, Callie was grunting with each thrust of her fingers. Nails dug into her ass, her back, her neck. Arizona dropped her head down against Callie's neck, sucking on the skin, teeth grazing. She sped the movements of her hips up, feeling a warmth spreading in her stomach, aware of nothing but the feeling between her legs and the warmth wrapped around her fingers, the tightening of muscles. Callies hands gripped her skin even harder as Arizona pressed her palm down, grinding against Callie's clit as she curled her fingers a final time. Callies hips almost lifted completed. Arizona pulled away from her neck, bringing their foreheads back together. Their eyes locked as Callie came, mouth open, a silent groan. The site of it sent Arizona over the edge, hips thrust forwards against Callies thigh, stilling.

She collapsed forward, sweaty face pressed into Callie's sweaty neck. Callie's arms wrapped around her back and held her against her.

Everything had been rough, had been fast, had been desperate. Her skin was stinging from all the places Callie's nails had been.

Her hand, almost numb from holding her steady on the couch cushion, came up to rest next to Callie's head as she pushed her self back up to look at her.

Tears streaked Callies flushed face. Arizona felt panic rise up in her, and she eased her hand out of Callie's jeans, shifting in a quick movement so she was straddling Callie's hips, hands cupping her cheeks. She kissed her lips, her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

Callie gave soft, heartbroken smile, "You are." She said quietly.

Arizona swiped at her own cheek with her palm, feeling it come away wet.

She gave a half sob, half laugh. It mostly came out as a sob.

She dropped her hands from Callies cheeks and gripped at the material of her shirt over her collarbones. They looked at each other a moment, intent. Arizona leant down, kissing her once, a soft pressing of lips, before she pulled back.

"I should go."

Callie broke her heart by making the same sound that had just escaped her own lips, a half sob escaping that she tried to contain. She nodded.

Arizona stood, standing almost awkwardly. She tilted her head as she looked down at the woman on the couch, "I-I don't know how to say goodbye to you, Calliope."

Callie blinked at her, "So don't."

She held her gaze for a minute, neither able to say what they wanted to.

Arizona nodded, turning on her heel. She picked up her bag, ridiculously small considering the enormity of what it represented, and walked to the front door. Her fingers fell on the knob, and she hovered, just a moment. Without looking back, she swallowed, turned the handle and walked out, the sound of Callie's sobs sounding behind her.

The door clicking shut echoed down the empty hallway.

####


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Tea  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A cure for hormones.  
**Rating: **M. Very M.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **For those asking, my If/Then fic thing has been moved to its own story because it's no longer a one shot :). It's floating around somewhere as 'Probability' and gets updated not as regularly as my other stuff, but will be updated :)

I have no idea where this one came from. But at least here's the fluff I tried to write before.` Fluff and smut.

**Tea**

"I'm fat."

Arizona sighed, blowing her hair out of her eyes and looking upwards for a moment to give her strength.

"You're not fat." She tried to smile as she said it, even though Callie couldn't see it, buried in the closet as she was, looking for her trainers. Maybe the smile would come through in her voice.

"You have to say that."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was shaky ground. The wrong words, the wrong tone, and she would be in serious trouble. There could be tears, or a red face of anger or stony silence; or, somehow, all three. She opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder, leaning back on her heels as she continued to kneel on the floor.

"I don't have to say that. You aren't fat-you're preganant and you're gorgeous." She smiled at Callie, seated on the edge of their bed.

Callie eyed her, "You have to say that."

Arizona turned back to her hunt and tried to hide her sigh. Her hands groped to the back and she pulled out one of her runners, triumphant. She threw it behind her and went back in to find the second one.

"And now you're going for a run, something you've done about three times since I've known you."

Arizona finally found the other shoe, grinning delightedly, she spun, holding it aloft, "Found it!" She narrowed her eyes, "And hey, I've gone more than three times."

Callie raised her eyebrows at her.

Arizona sat cross legged on the floor, pulling her shoes in to her lap and untying the laces she'd obviously been too lazy to untie the last time she'd used them. And Callie had a point: she couldn't remember the last time she'd ran.

Arizona looked up at her, "I have! I just...have stopped, lately." She frowned as she thought back to when she last ran, pulling one shoe on, hands resting on top of her foot as she tried to figure it out, "I think I stopped in Africa. Too hot. And then I just, I don't know, never started again."

"And you're going now?"

Arizona shrugged, leaning forward to pull the second shoe on. She looked up as she had to reach for it, stretching forward, catching Callie staring unabashedly down the front of her sports bra. She paused and raised her eyebrows at her, smirking until Callie finally looked up and realised she'd been caught.

Callie just grinned, "Nice tits."

Arizona laughed out loud, "Charming." She grinned, finally pulling the shoe on. She sat up straighter, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"So you're running _now_ because we aren't having much sex, right?"

Arizona stopped dead mid wrapping the hair tie around her ponytail, eyes wide.

"No." She plastered a smile on, swallowing, "Of course not."

_Yes. _She was horny as hell and had no outlet_._ Callie, as she had pointed out already, had been feeling too fat.

Callie looked at her, her own eyebrows raised skeptically, "Mhm."

Arizona smiled and tied her laces, "Don't be silly."

She stood, walking over to Callie and leaning down, pressing a kiss to her lips. She leant to the side of her and grabbed her white tank top, pulling it on over her sports bra and smiling again.

"I'll be back in half an hour." She started walking towards the bedroom door, looking back as she walked through it, "If I'm not, check the news for a report about a blond surgeon found post a heart attack."

Callie laughed as she heard her pull the front door closed.

####

Arizona entered the building, her iPod blaring in her ears. She was sweaty as hell, sore already and she was certain she was as red as a tomato. Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail and she stood in the entrance, deciding whether or not to go elevator or stairs. She made herself move forward to the stairs, figuring everything hurt after her half walk half run, she may as well push it that bit further. Well, eighty percent walk, twenty percent run.

Her feet pounded rhythmically as she made her way up the floor, finally feeling some of the physical tension that had over taken her body draining.

In the apartment, Callie flicked the kettle on, dropping a tea bag in to each mug as she waited for it to boil. Arizona should be back any minute.

She bit her lip and shifted from foot to foot.

Okay, so they hadn't been having much sex lately.

But Arizona hadn't said anything. Or maybe she'd tried, and Callie had bit her head off. Or teared up.

These hormones were going to be the death of her.

They'd always had a lot of sex. Sex, for them, was something that occurred after a fight, or before a fight, or during a fight. One of them would start something after a stressful day, or a successful day or an uneventful day. They liked morning sex, and night sex and sex in the afternoon and sex because there was nothing on TV and sex because something good was on TV but they got distracted.

Then Arizona had gone to Africa and when she came back, Callie was pregnant. They'd slept together a lot for the first few weeks, reunion and ecstasy causing them to wrap themselves around each other. And then Callie had started to gain baby weight and felt self conscious and, at eighteen weeks pregnant, the sex had slowed down. She was really only just beginning to show, but it was the huge ankles, the heavy breasts and the stomach that felt more bloated than anything that made her feel incredibly unsexy.

But then Arizona had been seated on the floor, hair in an incredibly hot, mussed ponytail, dressed only in a sports bra and tiny shorts, legs stretching in front of her and never seeming to end, and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

And she felt like a frumpy mess.

A hot frumpy mess, and she meant that in a temperature way. So she'd pulled on a black maxi dress after Arizona had left, because it was loose enough to not cling in a hideous way and made her feel slightly cooler.

She heard the key in the front door, and looked up as Arizona walked through the front door.

Callie felt her mouth drop open.

Arizona's hair was falling out of her ponytail, wisps of it framing her face. She was panting slightly as she leant against the door with her palm, untying her laces and pulling her shoes off with her other hand. Her face was flushed, she was covered in a sheen of sweat, the white tank top clinging to her. Callie could hear her iPod from where she was standing in the kitchen.

Arizona pulled her last sock off, looking up as she bent over, smiling a radiant hello at Callie.

Her tits really did look amazing. And Callie didn't care if that made her sound like a fifteen year old boy.

Arizona stood up straighter, eyeing Callie off as she continued to stare. She pulled her iPod out of her ears.

"What?"

Callie swallowed, "Uh-nothing." She tried not to stare harder as Arizona bent over, picking up her runners and walking through to drop them in the bedroom before walking back out. She wandered in to the kitchen and stood next to Callie, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"What you doing?"

Callie bit her lip. Arizona smelt like outside and sweat and she felt her throat go dry.

She turned to look at her and her stomach tightened as Arizona's pupils dilated when she saw the look in her eye.

"Making tea."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but Callie didn't give her a chance as she backed her up, slamming Arizona in to the fridge. She pulled her shirt up and off, running her fingers over Arizona's taut stomach, feeling the muscles jump under her hand. Arizona groaned as she brought her hands up, tangling them in Callie's hair and pulling her forward to crush her lips against her own. She sucked on Callie's bottom lip, teeth and tongue grazing, before she felt Callie push back with her tongue, taking control of the kiss.

Arizona, currently, would let Callie take control of whatever she wanted.

She felt insistent hands tugging at the waistband of her shorts and she helped Callie rip them down, underwear going with it, barely breaking the kiss. She kicked them off and away. Callie's palm was pressed against her nipple, the thin material of the sports bra providing friction as her fingers squeezed. Arizona let out a groan, her head falling back against the fridge. Callies lips ran down her neck, pausing to graze her teeth against her ear lobe, then down her skin. Arizona shuddered at the sensation, hands falling down to pull at the material of Callie's dress. The loose material gave easily and she pull it so it bunched up around Callie's waist, Arizona hissing as Callie slipped her thigh between her legs, grinding against her.

She tugged at the the material, urging Callie to lift her arms so she could pull the dress up and felt her body go slightly tense. Callie pulled back from her neck, her face inches from Arizona's, and bit her bottom lip.

Jesus Christ, Callie had her against the fridge, half naked and wet as all hell, and was looking at her, vulnerable as anything and eyes wide with self consciousness.

Arizona pulled on the dress, tugging Callie forward so her forehead rest against her own. Their breath, fast, mingled between their lips. Arizona rolled her hips, feeling her heat slide against Callie's thigh, and Callie bit her lip harder.

"Callie. You are so, incredibly beautiful." She leant forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, "You're stunning, amazing." She emphasised her words with a roll of her hips again, "I find you so painfully hot, that sometimes, at work, I seriously need to consider a shower just from standing next to you."

A smile overtook Callies lips despite herself, "But, now, I-"

Arizona tugged harder on the dress, pulling her in to kiss her again. She kissed her soundly on the mouth before pulling back, "Now? You glow."

Callie smiled harder and, slowly, raised her arms. Arizona tugged the dress up and dropped it to the floor, biting her own lip to keep in the moan as her eyes dropped to Callies chest, swollen, moving as her breathing sped up.

"Jesus, Callie." Arizona wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward again, her other hand grabbing Callies, and sliding it down her stomach. "In case you needed further proof."

Callie groaned as Arizona hand pushed her hand further down and against her.

"Fuck, Arizona, you're wet."

"No shit."

Callie ran her fingers along her, before, without warning, pulling away, tugging on Arizona and spinning her around and moving them to place Arizona's hands flat against the bench, her hands inches from the mugs she'd had ready. Callie's front pressed against her back and she ran her hands along the tops of Arizona's, up her forearms and over her chest. She cupped her breasts from behind, nails scraping over her, sensitive through the sports bra, Arizona hissing at the sensation. Her nails bit in to the counter and she ground her ass back in to Callie. Callie pulled the sports bra up and down Arizona's arms, throwing it aside as she pushed Arizona's hands back to the counter, hands returning to her chest.

Callie pressed her lips behind Arizona's ear, smiling against the skin.

"You look so incredibly hot, bent in front of me like this."

Arizona groaned.

Callie ran one hand down her stomach, her fingertips teasing down her hip, her thigh and back up again. Her other hand crossed over Arizona's chest, hand cupping her breast, holding her tight to Callies front.

Arizona shifted her feet, feeling Callies hands again pass down her inner thigh and back up, painfully close, and spread herself wider.

"Callie. Just fucking touch me."

She heard Callie chuckle behind her and she groaned, hips bucking forward, as Callie ran her fingers down, sliding in to her finally. Her fingers moved out and back up to press against her clit before sliding back down, up and in to her.

"Like that?" Callie's voice was hoarse in her ear.

Arizona threw her head back against Callies shoulder, "Fuck, yes, like that." Her nails bit into the counter, her hand aching with the grip. "Harder."

Callie groaned and dropped her head, biting Arizona's neck as she pulled her hand back around behind Arizona, pushing her forward to bend her over slightly, hand sliding up the back of her thigh and pushing two fingers in to her from behind, harder.

Arizona moaned, flattening her arms against the counter, vaguely registering the sound of a shattering mug as her elbow hit something, and she dropped her head against her forearms. Callies arm was still braced over her chest, holding her tight and her hand was thrusting in to her from behind. Her knee slammed into the cabinet, Callie's teeth were biting her shoulder again and everything felt so intense, she didn't want it to end.

"Is this okay?" Callies voice, breathless against her ear, her hand not stopping.

"Yes." Arizona could barely get the words out, her mouth pressed against her own forearm. "Yes. I want more."

Callie grinned, adding a third finger with the next thrust, Arizona's hand flying up to cup the back of her head, fingers digging in.

"Fuck, Callie."

Callie didn't slow down, she curled her fingers, the sound of Arizona responding urging her on.

"Callie..." Her name sounded so hot coming out of Arizona's mouth like that, "More."

Callie almost came on the spot.

She slowed down slightly, adding her fourth finger. She dropped her hand from Arizona's breast, running flat against her stomach, fingers pressing against her clit.

"Oh, shit." Arizona groaned the words out, the sensation causing her knees to weaken, everything starting to come undone.

Callie curled her fingers, her hips helping her guide the action and Arizona came with a scream, fingers almost tearing Callie's hair out, tight around her fingers.

####

The kitchen floor should have felt cold, but both of them were still covered in a sheen of sweat, flushed and satiated, lying on their backs. A mug lay broken near their feet, shattered over a half hour ago, the tea bag split, leaves adding to the mess.

"Uh-so that was nice. Tea, I mean." Arizona rolled her head to the side, gazing at Callie who was staring at the ceiling with a blissed out look on her face, "You make nice tea."

Callie smirked. Arizona's hand was resting on the subtle swell of Callie's stomach, one of Callie's legs hooked over her own. Callie lifted her hand and lay it over Arizona's on her stomach, trailing her fingers up and down the back of it. Arizona laughed suddenly and Callie turned to look at her, meeting her eyes, smiling, eyebrows raised.

Arizona grinned wickedly, "Can that be our code word? When the baby's older?"

"What, tea?"

"Yeah. One, because it'll always make me think of this-and you know, wow. And two, it's a good one."

"What, like, 'Mommies are just off to make some tea?'" Callie sounded part skeptical, part amused.

Arizona laughed, "Exactly, or 'Oh, we were just drinking tea this morning, sweetie.'"

"'Heat the tea pot first, baby, it keeps it warm longer.'"

"'I went shopping online and brought a variety of types of tea today-wanna test them?'"

"'One sugar or two, today? Or even three?'" Callie couldn't wipe the grin off of her face, she smirked, "'Four?'"

Arizona actually blushed slightly, then her eyes lit up, "'Sweetie, the kettle's boiled!'"

They both burst out laughing.

####


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Family  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A moment of family.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **This is one I've wanted to write for awhile. I have ideas bouncing around my mind for these short ficlets, it's just finding the time! Thanks for all the feedback on the previous piece :) You guys all rock.

**Family**

_Come to room 213, bring Sofia :). Please?_

Arizona looked down at her phone, confusion etching her face. Take Sofia to a patient's room? Both of them were, admittedly, slightly precious about germs and Sofia. If it wasn't for the utter necessity, they'd have her in a crèche in another day care far away from the bacteria breeding grounds that was a hospital.

A niggling thought in the back of her mind about what this could be, Arizona looked down at the baby on her hip.

"So baby girl, let's find your Mami."

Sofia blinked at her and gave a gummy smile, Arizona's heart melting in her chest. Everything about this baby made her melt. The way her eyes were already as expressive as Callie's, her chubby cheeks, the smile that was just starting to make a real appearance. How could it not melt you?

Cradling Sofia to her chest, hand cupping the back of her head, marveling at how tiny she still was, Arizona hit the up button at the elevator and waited for it to arrive. She shouldn't marvel at how tiny Sofia was, she was a paediatric surgeon, she knew just how tiny tiny humans could get. When it was your own, however, Arizona was learning that made everything different.

Sofia was everything she hadn't known she wanted. Callie was everything she had known she wanted, and even more.

The elevator arrived and she stepped in, diaper bag hanging off one shoulder, and hit the number button she needed.

It had been a strange day. George's mother appearing had rattled everyone, she could see it in the Resident's faces. She hadn't really known the man, and had to admit to harboring some not so friendly feelings towards him for what he'd done to Callie. However, she had to begrudgingly admit that he had held a soft spot in everyone's lives. Bailey, one of the strongest people Arizona thought she knew, was clearly unsettled. The Greys were wandering around with little frown lines creasing their foreheads, eyes wide, almost doe like.

Karev was in a mood she had never seen him in. He was acting cranky, outwardly buffering the world from himself in a way Arizona could recognise a mile away, not because she recognised it in him, but because she knew how she would be acting.

The ripple effect of George's death, of his mother appearing almost two years on, made their way to her, a person who had spoken few words to him.

Arizona kissed the top of Sofia's head, breathing in the smell of her.

She'd meant what she had said to Callie. While hearing herself introduced as "Doctor Robbins" by her wife had caused a flare of annoyance flicker in her chest, it had quickly faded and the teasing was just that: teasing. Arizona had thought she had actually been pretty funny, but apparently not. So she meant it when she told Callie she didn't see coming out to the woman necessary.

Not in this situation.

She wandered down the hallway, greeting the nurses at the station who all looked at Sofia with soft, gooey smiles. Reaching room 213, she heard Callie's laugh, Sofia's head turning slightly towards the sound, the action causing Arizona to smile.

"We're both smitten with your Mami, huh?" She whispered in Sofia's ear, reaching her hand around and knocking, walking in to the room and pausing at the doorway at the site in front of her.

Callie had her chair pulled up so close to the bed she may as well have been sitting on it, smiling and teary all at once. There, in the bed, with the same tear streaked grin, was Mrs O'Malley.

She'd half expected it, but Dear Lord. Arizona stood, holding the bi-racial child conceived in a drunken sex romp between her wife and her wife's friend and who was now being raised by two lesbian mothers and said friend in front of the devoutly Catholic mother of one of the lesbian mothers ex husband.

Seriously, Dear Lord.

Mrs O'Malley was grinning from ear to ear as she walked in, eyes on the bundle of cuteness in her arms. When Arizona paused, her eyes lifted to Arizona's frozen smile and wide eyes.

"Hello, Doctor Robbins." Mrs O'Malley actually giggled, smacking Callie with the back of her hand on the shoulder like she'd told a hilarious joke.

Callie laughed, "This is my wife, Arizona Robbins."

Mrs O'Malley smiled, "And you, Arizona, will call me Louise."

Arizona smiled, "It's lovely to meet you, Louise."

"And you. It's nice to meet the person who's put this ridiculous smile on my Callie's face."

Callie stood up, walking over to Arizona, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, scooping Sofia in to her arms as she did so, "And this, Mama O'Malley, is Sofia."

She walked back to the bed, holding Sofia up so Louise could see her. On cue, Sofia did the cutest baby yawn in history, and Arizona could see Louise completely melt in the bed. The woman sat up straighter, and Callie leaned over, handing the pink bundle to Louise.

Arizona walked up behind Callie, who had sat back down, hand resting on her shoulder. She squatted next to her, both of them watching Louise. The woman's face was soft, a wavering smile on her lips as her eyes filled with tears again. She looked down at Sofia, cradled in her arms, and ran her fingertip over the baby's tiny hand, Sofia grasping at it as she gazed up at her, enthralled with the new face.

"Callie, she's just beautiful. There's so much of you in her."

"She's Callie's Mini-Me."

Louise gave a soft laugh, "Like that stupid movie, Austin Powers."

Arizona smiled, "Except far, far cuter."

"That's definitely true."

Louise looked up at Arizona and her expression, somehow, softened even more as she took in the two women pressed close together. She gazed at them a moment, finger still grasped by the sleepy Sofia.

"Never hide yourself, Callie. You're far too beautiful to do that."

Arizona looked up at Callie, smiling, to see her eyes filled with tears again. Arizona let her hand fall to rest on Callie's thigh.

"And you," Arizona looked at Louise, her face sincere, "I think you are one of the best things to happen to her."

Arizona felt herself choke up.

They sat in that room over an hour, Louise soaking up every bit of Sofia that she could, Arizona eventually moving to a second chair next to Callie. The three chatted the entire time, conversation never stalling, swapping stories and laughing.

Arizona was so moved that someone was so welcoming, so accepting. Louise looked at Sofia like she was her own granddaughter, and Arizona found that the thought didn't disturb her, but rather, it fit.

When they left, Sofia long fallen asleep, Louise handed her over with a longing look. She pulled Callie in to a tight hug, Sofia pressed between them, holding on to her for a minute. Arizona, when she took her hand, was also pulled in to a hug, Louise whispering in to her ear, "You have the most beautiful family."

They left with promises of photo's, dinner, catch ups. Promises Arizona was sure they'd keep.

Callie had Sofia held to her, Arizona with the diaper bag on her shoulder, hands entwined between them as they walked across the street to their apartment. A peaceful silence surrounded them, the world outside quiet.

Sofia woke as they took the elevator, fussing from hunger. As they made it in to their apartment, Arizona made her up a bottle, Callie kissing Sofia's forehead and whispering, "Night, baby," as she passed her over to Arizona to put to bed.

Arizona took her time, rocking Sofia in the chair in her nursery, finger tip running over her nose, murmuring to her as Sofia finished the bottle, eyes heavy as she finished it. Arizona burped her, changing her in to her warmer sleep clothes, Sofia barely awake.

Warm and content, she rocked her in her arms as her eyes closed, putting her down to sleep with a lingering kiss.

Arizona closed the door over and walked in to the living room, slipping on to the couch next to Callie, smiling as she took the wine glass offered to her. Callie lifted the remote and muted the TV.

Arizona faced Callie on the couch, pulling a leg up underneath her, "You okay?" She asked quietly.

Callie nodded, pulling her leg under her like Arizona, turning to face her, knee's pressed together. She leant her elbow on the back of the couch, head resting on her hand, "I am. I just-I had no idea, how much it would mean, to see her. To talk to her."

Arizona sipped her wine and put it down on the coffee table, hand resting on Callie's thigh, "To have her accept you?"

Callie's eyes filled, "If Mama O'Malley can-I mean, I divorced her son. Her sweet, pride and joy. If she can, why can't my own mother?"

"Calliope..." The name whispered out and Callie fell forward slowly, her head landing in Arizona's lap, hand gripping her knee. A silent sob racked her shoulders, knuckles white as she grasped at her.

Arizona brought her hands to Callie's head, fingers soothing her scalp, hair falling between her fingers.

Arizona wasn't sure what to say. What do you say, when your wifes Mother hadn't spoken to her since she announced she didn't believe their wedding would mean a marriage? How do you soothe that? What words can fix that? Not many.

Callie lay with her head in Arizona's lap for the longest while, Arizona's hands soothing her, running through her hair, over her shoulders and down her back. Arizona, who had been lucky, in this sense. Who's family had accepted her, because they loved her. Callie's mother loved her, Arizona was sure of that, and that was why, in her mind, she couldn't accept what Callie was doing. Something Arizona would never fully understand.

Sobs eventually subsiding, Callie sat up, wiping her eyes. Arizona didn't let go over her, hands grasping at her thighs.

Callie smiled weakly at her and Arizona returned it. Words fell from Arizona's lips, halting, yet sure, "Sometimes-sometimes, family aren't those who are related to you. Like Cristina, like Mark, and Bailey." She tilted her head to look at her, Callie's eyes slightly red, still blurry with unshed tears, "and like Mama O'Malley. She loves you. And she _loves_ Sofia."

Smile growing stronger, Callie raised a hand to Arizona's cheek, "And she loved you."

"We should see her, more. I think she'd like that."

"_I'd_ like that." Callie bit her lip, brown eyes concerned. Eyes that Arizona was seeing in her daughters, "Would you really be okay with that?"

Arizona nodded, "You looked radiant, sitting with her, showing off photo's of Sofia. I'd be more than okay with that."

"Dinner next week?"

Arizona nodded, "That sounds great."

Callie smiled at her, standing slowly, holding a hand out to Arizona, "I think we should go to bed."

"It's eight o'clock."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Oh." Arizona's eyes widened, smile widening, "_Oh._"

"Moron."

Arizona took her hand and followed happily.

####


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Words  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **They both said things you can't take back  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Thanks for the feedback on the other one shot, love reading it :). This is the last one before I work on other stuff. I think. ;)

**Words**

She had called him a sperm donor, and he had called her nothing.

Both of those thoughts made her feel ill. The knowledge that they had spoken the unspeakable was nauseating, a hideous truth they held between them like smoke, neither able to let it fade away.

Callie was awake and Sofia was stable and Mark and her were orbiting around each other and smiling for Callie's sake.

But she had still called him a sperm donor, and he had still called her nothing.

She felt ashamed, for calling him that; and she felt the slap of his words like he'd backhanded her with them. Perhaps she found his words a fraction worse than hers because, in some people's eyes, they had an element of truth. In some people's eyes, they were the complete truth.

Arizona took a shot and chased it with a sip of wine. In her eyes, the wine made it classier.

At least a sperm donor has some rights.

The only reason she was getting in to see Sofia, to see Callie, was because the staff knew them, knew their situation. What if they'd ended up at another hospital? Mark would be allowed in, while she'd be barred at the entrance, the crazy blonde covered in blood.

She took another long sip of her wine. The bar was empty around her, and Joe, taking one look at her, had slid over a glass of white and given her space, the look on her face and hospital gossip obviously having had made its way to him. He stayed at the end, sliding her shots as she indicated, politely being away.

They'd been in a car accident. She'd asked Callie to marry her and a _fucking_ truck had come out of no where. Except, it hadn't come out of no where. She'd been looking at Callie after a question that had surprised even her had come out of her mouth, had taken her eyes off the road, and a truck had appeared as she'd rounded a corner and then Callie was through a windscreen.

If she'd been paying attention. If she had let the texting thing go. If Callie had just not talked to Mark for _once_. If she had saved the proposal for the Bed and Breakfast. If she had kept her eyes on the road. If that _fucking_ truck hadn't broken down.

Guilt plagued her.

It plagued her when she saw Callie's scars, her bruises. When she thought about Sofia's brain bleed, how tiny she was, the road ahead of them

Arizona had another shot.

Callie's heart had stopped. It had stopped, she had died, in front of her Callie had died. Sofia was born not breathing, and Arizona had been the one to hear life enter her little body, the one to cause it to happen.

How could that mean she was nothing?

She wasn't nothing. She was Sofia's Mom. She'd seen the regret flash over Mark's face as he said it, but she knew a part of him thought it.

Really, that was almost okay, because a very large part of her wished he was just the sperm donor.

This wine was going down very well. The first glass she had drunk like water, the second she was enjoying.

After spending four nights at the hospital since Callie had woken, Arizona was finally shooed out, by Callie, the nurses and finally by Cristina, who promised to stay by Callie all night and text her any updates.

Arizona had meant to go home and have a real shower, to put on clothes that weren't scrubs. Instead, she had walked in to Joe's, sat down and ordered a drink.

She had held it together, since it had happened. She had been in shock when they arrived, she knew, firing Callie's stats as she half fell out of the ambulance. She had followed, helpless, as they wheeled Callie on a gurney and tried to keep her alive. Karev had found her and handled her in such a fragile way that made her realise she was right in what she had thought she'd seen in him. He'd cleaned her up, checked her out and then led her to Callie's side, where he knew she needed to be. She had yelled at Mark, had plead with Callie, but she had held it together. Callie had woken and spoken words that had made her happier than she knew she could be and she had held it together. Relief had flooded through her as Callie's eyes had opened, a feeling like no other. She had bounced from Sofia, who was a fighter, to Callie, where Sofia got her spirit from, both teetering, both struggling, and she had held it together. They had stabilised slowly and now, she need to get drunk.

Because she was nothing and he was just a sperm donor.

How amazing that those words had clung. They had said more, she knew. A lot of things had been said to her, in her life time.

Those words, though? They sat with her, they worked their way under her skin and took up residence, playing in her mind as she smiled at Mark and kissed Callie.

Arizona, like everyone, had said things she regretted in her life. Had let words fall from her lips that were said out of anger, were said without thought. She had lashed out as a teenager at her parents when she was irrationally angry, had been pmsing and grumpy and taken it out on a girlfriend, had gone through a break up and let it all burst out.

Calling Mark a sperm donor?

That had been unfair.

Yes, she wished it were true. This had not been the way she wanted her and Callie to do this, to start a family. However, it had happened, it was their reality. And, if it hadn't had happened, that little one pound and one ounce of fighter wouldn't exist.

That tiny bundle of fighter that still couldn't even breath without support? Arizona loved her with everything she had.

Mark? He was a part of it. Yes, she wished he wasn't. But calling him a sperm donor? He was the father. That didn't give him more or less rights than Callie or her. But he was still a parent, he was involved, and you just had to look at his face when he watched Sofia to see the love.

He wasn't a sperm donor, and she was certainly not nothing.

Even if they both wished it that way, it wasn't their reality.

Those few words they spoke, him saying she wasn't nothing. That hadn't fixed anything.

They needed to learn to accept each other before it blew up in front of them. Before Callie broke out of her haze of post coma and morphine and saw right through their falseness.

Arizona took another shot, her third, and finished her wine, it all settling a warmth in her stomach. She felt pleasantly buzzed, calm, after so many days of panic and strain and no sleep.

She heard the bell go over the door and didn't bother turning. She smiled gratefully at Joe as another glass of wine was put in front of her, scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion as a beer was placed next to it. She turned to the right to see Mark sliding in to the bar stool next to her.

"And a shot of Jacks, thanks Joe."

Mark didn't look at her as he sipped his beer, had the shot and chased it with another sip.

Arizona looked back to her wine and they both sat contemplating their drinks as Joe made himself scarce down the far end of the bar.

"You smell like hospital, Blondie."

Arizona wrinkled up her nose, looking across to him, "You smell like NICU."

He flashed her a grin, taking a swig. They appraised each other a minute.

Mark shrugged, almost to himself, and said, "We're not meant to be in each others lives, you and I."

Blinking at the truth of his words, Arizona nodded.

"If it wasn't for Callie, we'd be polite colleagues." Mark sipped his beer, "She said it's because we're actually similar."

Arizona scoffed, but Callie had said the same thing to her. She drank more wine. "If by similar she means we breathe oxygen and like women with long legs, she's right-otherwise, she's off on that one."

Mark smirked. "I ran out of Jacks at home. Everyone sent me out from the NICU and told me to go. It's the first time I've been home since it all happened."

"At least you made it home. I came straight here."

She could hear the half smile in Marks's voice, "I would have come here but I thought I had more in the bottle than three drinks worth."

"Aren't we the picture of stability?" Arizona wondered if they maybe did have some things in common. Callie did know them both pretty well. The thought brought the wine back to her lips.

"Everyone needs their down time sometimes."

His eyes flicked over her face, taking in the smudged shadows under her eyes, the exhaustion, "You look like hell. When was the last time you actually slept?"

Arizona turned to look at him, a slight smirk on her lips, "You're one to talk. Shave lately?"

Mark shrugged as he sipped his beer, "Why, have you?" He grinned over the bottle and she rolled her eyes, "I suppose sleep and shaving have been low on the priority list."

"They have." Arizona took another sip, resting her elbow on the bar to peer at him. She spoke, "I wouldn't have chosen you. We," she indicated between them with her glass, "we wouldn't have wanted it to be each other."

He nodded, "But we're stuck with each other."

"Something I'm slowly making my peace with."

They were silent for a minute, sipping, both a little too drunk to really have this conversation.

"You're not nothing."

She tilted her head, chin up slightly, as she appraised him, "But you wish I was."

He went to open his mouth, went to protest, then closed it, and gave a nod, "It's not because I want her." She eyed him slightly, and he shook his head. "I don't. I asked her to marry me, when she first told me." Arizona's eyes widened, she hadn't known this. "She laughed at me."

Arizona bit her lip and tried not to laugh herself.

He rolled her eyes at her, "And I was grateful, because I don't love her, not like that. I love Callie, she's my best friend, my family. But not like that."

Arizona nodded slowly, "You're not just the sperm donor."

He mimicked her look, tilting his head at her, "But you wish I was."

Arizona ran her finger around the rim of her glass, "A large part of me does, yeah."

"I probably would in your position, too."

"I don't think we're meant to say it, though,"

"You started it."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at him, "What, are we five, Mark?"

He shrugged, "Well, it's true."

She opened her mouth and closed it. She had started it, had yelled at him about that part first. She knew, however, that those words would have been said from both of them either way, whoever had spoken first.

"Calling you nothing was low, though. At least I can stand up and say I'm the father. Your position, it's harder." He looked sideways at her, "I'll only say this once, but I admire you for staying, in that position."

Her mouth fell open a little as she looked at him.

"I hit you where it hurts, and that was dirty." He sipped his beer, "We were both out of line."

Arizona closed her mouth, sipped her wine and looked at him, "We were."

That was as close to an apology either would ever get.

"Even if we both wish it was true." She smiled at her own words, and he smiled back.

He raised his beer to her, and she tipped her glass against it, toasting him to their ridiculous positions.

"To being stuck with you, Blondie."

She raised her glass again and sipped, a wry smile on her lips.

####


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Words  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **The Torres Method.  
**Rating: **M. **M.M.M.M.**  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **This was meant to be full of plot and stuff, with some dramatic undertones and gasp worthy dialogue-maybe set during some of one of their relationship troubles while I hashed out some conversation. Instead, I opened a document page and it became just smut, with none of the above. Literally, it's just smut. Win some, lose some, I say. So, yeah! My bad.

**Caught Out**

Callie pounded on Marks door.

There was no answer.

She looked down to the smiling Sofia on her hip and blew a raspberry against her neck, making her give her baby giggle that melted her, "Where's your Daddy, huh? It's six am. He has to be home."

She pounded on the door again.

Callie currently didn't care if he was sleeping, or having sex with Julia or having sex with an entire cheerleading squad.

He was going to answer his door.

She blew another raspberry on Sofia's soft baby neck and smiled against her skin. She was still a crack baby to her, and always would be, but right now she needed Mark to open this door and take the crack baby.

However, you should not joke about crack babies.

Ask Arizona.

You get a lecture.

She raised her hand again just as the door swung open.

Mark stood shirtless and in a pair of sweats, hair on one side a terrifying mess and squinting at her with only one eye open. He still looked half asleep.

"What. The. Hell?!"

His voice was gravelly and he may have been attemtping to glare at her but he was failing due to not really being awake. A good thing, really, because it meant he hadn't been in the middle of sex; she would have been in real trouble, then. But she just didn't really care, either way.

Mark opened his other eye and finally noticed Sofia on her hip, "There's my girl!"

Sofia gave an excited squeal at the site of her father and kicked her legs. Callie grinned and held her out under her arm pits right in front of Mark, where she squealed again as he became in to and continued to kicked her legs in the air, waving her arms excitedly.

Mark couldn't help but smile, even while half asleep and wanting to strangle Callie, and held his arms out, Callie happily dumping her crack baby in to his arms.

Mark cradled Sofia to his chest and kissed her head, "Torres." He had his high pitched, baby voice on, " Seriously, though. What the hell?"

Callie bounced on the spot, "Grey and I are done. She's ready."

"Okay?"

"We finished early and I don't have to get up at four am anymore." Callie couldn't stop grinning.

"Okay?"

"I haven't seen my wife except for in the OR or when I'm getting out of bed before the suns even up for _two weeks_, Mark."

"Oka-" His eyes widened and a smirk spread over his face, "Oh! Gotchya."

He looked down to Sofia, "It's me and you this morning, kid."

Callie grinned, "Thank you! I know I owe you one and I should feel bad," she was stepping backwards towards her apartment even as she spoke, "But I really, really don't!"

"I can tell."

Callie waved at Sofia and Mark gently took her hand and waved it back, "Bye baby girl! Mami and Momma will see you in day care in a few hours for cuddles!"

She turned to walk to her apartment door, hearing, "You really do owe me!"

She waved her hand in the air in acknowledgment without looked behind her and grabbed her keys out, hearing Mark's door close. She was so stupidly excited she fumbled with her keys, almost dropping them. Finally getting the door open, Callie called out softly, "Arizona! I'm home. Early, and baby free!"

She didn't want to shout it and wake Arizona up that way. If she was still asleep, which she probably would be given that neither of them were starting work until nine, Callie kind of liked the idea of waking her up in a more pleasant way than shouting.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of stupidly early starts and pushing the pram around the park and grilling Grey. Two weeks of early bed times due to the stupidly early starts and being busy at work and late nights for Arizona. All culminating in the end product of them not managing anything more than heavy petting in that entire time.

Callie loved a make out session as much as the next girl. She loved a heavy petting make out session. She loved any physical time with her wife.

But seriously, she wasn't going to lie. She loved sex more and it had been _two weeks_.

Callie kicked her shoes and socks off, unwinding her scarf and dropping it on the ground on top of them. She walked forward, unzipping her jacket and dropping it on the back of the couch. Casting a quick glance at the kitchen, she quickly stepped in, starting a pot of coffee brewing.

She was going to get _epic_ wife points this morning,

Coffee and sex. Arizona's favourite way to start a morning.

Cuddles with Sofia were now on that list of her wifes, and that thought made her smile.

She pulled off her long sleeved shirt as she headed for their bedroom and threw it towards the couch to land on her jacket, leaving her in her sweat pants and a sports bra. The door to their room was partially open, and Callie felt her stomach actually do a flip of excitement. She was either going to walk in to an awake and delighted to see her Arizona and launch herself on her, or walk in to an asleep Arizona and launch her self on her.

Either worked for her

What she walked in on worked even better for her than either of those options, something Callie would not have thought possible.

She pushed the door open slowly and stepped in, hand resting on the door handle and grinning widely. The smile on her face slowly fell and she stood, mouth open and unable to look away, greeted by a sight that turned her on more than she thought she had ever been, ever.

Arizona was lying on her back, covers kicked off and wearing just underwear and a white tank. However, it wasn't what she was wearing that made Callie's brain completely lose functional thought.

Arizona's incredible legs were bent up and spread apart, heels digging in to the mattress. Her head was turned in to her pillow, one hand gripping it and pulling it against her face as she gripped it tightly. Her shirt had ridden up, showing her toned stomach and the flexing muscles of her abdomen. Her other hand was buried between her legs, under her underwear and her hips were moving almost out of control as she thrust against her own fingers.

Callie's brain completely broke.

Her fingers tightened on the door handle and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her wife was an amazingly beautiful woman, Callie found her incredibly sexy, able to turn her on with nothing but a look from those blue eyes.

Right now, though, Callie had never, ever seen a more sexy sight.

Arizona was clearly trying to be quiet, even though she thought she was alone, and Callie saw her legs shake and her muscles tense, saw her hand still as her hips pushed of the bed and her head threw back on the pillow. Her teeth bet her lip as she swallowed the groan her orgasm had produced.

Callie just gaped at her.

It would appear two weeks was too long for either of them.

Arizona turned her head and her blue eyes locked on to Callie's, her cheeks flushed red and eyes the dark blue that Callie loved.

She blinked in surprise and her cheeks flushed harder, her hands pulled out of her underwear, and she half yelped, "Oh, fuck, Callie!"

She grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her head, clearly mortified.

Callie needed to do something to reassure her but her brain wouldn't work.

She could honestly die happy right in that moment.

Arizona gave a whimper of embarrassment and Callie finally blinked and shut her mouth.

Acting without thinking, she pushed forward, pulling down her pants and underwear and kicking them off as she put a knee to the bed and crawled over Arizona's body. She straddled Arizona's waist and pulled her sports bra off dropping it of the edge of the bed. She grabbed the pillow and tugged, Arizona gripping the pillow harder so she couldn't. She tugged harder and Arizona finally relented, Callie pulling the pillow away and throwing it off the side of the bed. Blonde hair was a mess, cheeks flaming and Arizona had her eyes screwed shut, arms now pulled over her face. Grabbing her wrists, Callie pulled them off of Arizona and pinned them above her head. She still wouldn't open her eyes. Callie sat back against her stomach, still pinning her arms, and Arizona finally looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but the words died on her lips as she took in the look on Callie's face.

Callie figured she was smiling delightedly and looking like the happiest, most turned on woman on Earth.

Which pretty much summed her up right in that moment.

Arizona dropped her eyes down, taking in Callie, naked and straddling her stomach, and managed a small smile, even as her cheeks still flamed.

"Arizona." Callie's voice sounded strangled, "That was the fucking hottest thing I think I have ever seen."

Arizona, somehow, went even redder, however she bit her lip and looked up at Callie, "You weren't meant to be home."

"I am _so_ glad I was."

Callie let go of one hand, bringing the other up to hold it millimetres from her lips. She smiled at Arizona, inhaling deeply and Callie felt a throb in her lower stomach at her scent. She flicked her tongue out against the tips of the two of Arizona's fingers that were still wet, before slowly sliding them in to her mouth, sucking them clean.

Swallowing heavily, Arizona inhaled sharply at the feel of her fingers in Callie's warm mouth. She could feel how wet Callie was as she straddled her stomach and felt every ounce of embarrassment fade. Even after what she'd just done, Arizona was instantly turned on again.

Her morning had just improved exponentially.

She had no idea why her wife was home early but wasn't going to complain.

She had been waking up alone and going to be with an already asleep Callie far too often the last few weeks.

Arizona brought her free hand up, grasping Callie's hip and she rocked her own hips ever so gently, pushing herself against Callie, Callie's eyes closing at the friction. Arizona pulled her fingers away from Callie's lips and sat up, crashing her mouth against Callie's, the kiss all tongue and teeth and energy. Callie's hands buried in her hair and she moaned in to the kiss, grinding herself against Arizona's stomach. Arizona's nails dragged up her back, causing her to arch her back and press herself harder against her. Arizona lost herself in the feel of her, felt Callie pull her shirt over her head, their lips falling back on to each other instantly as Callie yanked it over her head and threw it behind her. Callie's hand cupped her breast, thumb brushing over already hardened nipples and Arizona moaned, an almost uncomfortable throb happening between her legs.

It was as if the orgasm she'd given herself had just left her wanting more.

Suddenly she felt cool air hit her as Callie swung of her, stepping off the side of the bed. Arizona blinked almost comically, turning her head to raise her eyebrows as Callie stood next to the bed, pulling open the top drawer and looking up, almost laughing at the 'what the hell' expression Arizona wore.

"Uh-Callie?"

Callie grinned as she found what she was after, grabbing the harness and pulling it out, holding it up to dangle from one finger as she looked at Arizona, one eyebrow raised in question.

A slow smile spread over Arizona's lips. Her eyes didn't leave Callie as she watched her pull the harness on, purple toy attached. Arizona hooked her fingers in to her own underwear and pulled them down, kicking them off the end of the bed. Callie reached in the drawer again, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Arizona shook her head, "Honey?" Callie looked her, "I really wouldn't bother."

Callie dropped the bottle back in the drawer and, grinning, stepped back to the bed, one knee on the edge of the mattress. She cocked her head at Arizona, who was half sitting up, resting back on her elbows.

"Spread your legs."

Arizona smiled at her and did what she asked, bending her knees up, pulling her heels apart. Callie's eyes darkened as she stared openly at her and Arizona could hardly believe how much she needed Callie, in that moment, to make her come. Again.

Callie brought her other knee up on to the edge of the bed, hand resting on Arizona knee , eyes running almost lazily up her body. She smiled at Arizona, half crawling up her body as she knelt on her knees between her legs, Arizona still holding herself up on her elbows. They looked at each other as Callie ran her hand from Arizona's knee and down her thigh, fingers running over wet heat.

Callie ducked her head, lips against Arizona's neck as Arizona's eyes closed at the contact, "Fuck, you're wet."

Arizona turned her head, lips against Callie's ear, "I've missed you."

Callie smiled, bringing her lips up to kiss her as she sank two fingers in to Arizona, "I can tell."

Arizona rocked her hips in to Callie's hand, fingers gripping at the sheet under her, "Two weeks is too long."

Callie nodded, moving her hand slowly, curling her fingers, "I vote we don't do that again."

Arizona groaned and fell back against the bed, "Callie?"

Callie ducked her head, lips wrapping around Arizona's nipple, "Mm?"

"Stop talking and fuck me."

Callie grinned against her skin, pulling her hand away, she shifted, hand guiding the toy as she ran it along Arizona. Arizona moved her hips to seek more and Callie stopped teasing, biting down on Arizona's shoulder and dropping her hips slowly, sinking the toy in deeply. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, arching her back and nails clawing at Callie's skin.

"Fuck, Callie!"

Callie smirked to herself, pulling the toy out almost completely before thrusting again.

She stopped going slowly.

Kissing Arizona, who met her lips desperately, she thrust deeply, holding herself up on her hands either side of the woman under her. Arizona moaned, hips moving to meet Callie's thrusts as she sped up.

Callie grabbed at one of Arizona's hands, linking their fingers above Arizona's head, hands gripping each other almost painfully. Arizona was whimpering in time to Callie's thrusts and the harness was pressing against Callie's clit with each movement, causing her to moan. The wetness between her thighs was increasing and she didn't think Arizona was even going to touch her before she'd come. Smirking to herself, not wanting it over for both of them that quickly, Callie slowed her thrusts, lips pressing against Arizona's neck.

Arizona turned her head, moving her hips to hint she wanted Callie to speed up again. Callie shook her head, sucking gently at Arizona's pulse point.

"Callie?"

Callie chuckled and pulled her hips back completely before ever so slowly pushing the toy back in to Arizona, who gave a long, drawn out moan even as her nails gripped in to Callie's back and she moved her hips faster again.

Callie repeated the manoeuvre, painfully slow, and Arizona dropped her legs from around her waist, heels digging in to the mattress as she pushed her hips up, body demanding more, even as Callie ignored her and kept up with the painfully slow movements.

"Callie?" Arizona's lips were against her ear.

Callie bit at her ear lobe and thrust again, slowly, Arizona letting out a groan.

"Yeah?"

"This is nice and all, but not what I meant when I said 'fuck me'."

Callie grinned against her neck, teeth nipping at the skin and shrugged.

Arizona, finally having had enough, pushed with her elbow and one leg and flipped them, proving to Callie, once again, that she she should never underestimate Arizona's strength. Callie blinked up at Arizona in surprise, pushing her self up on to her elbows.

Arizona grinned at her, adjusting to the feel of the toy in the new position, hand resting lightly against Callie's chest. She shifted her legs so she was straddling Callie, and lifted her hips slowly, before sinking back down, a smirk on her lips.

Callie raised an eyebrows at her, even as her eyes trailed appreciatively over Arizona's body as she moved, "That was cheating."

Arizona rocked her hips, smiling as Callie bit her lip as the harness ground against her.

Leaning down as Callie pulled her elbows out from under herself to lay flat on her back, Arizona kissed her once as she continued to move her hips, "You wouldn't speed up."

Callie grinned, hands on Arizona's hips, gripping her as she helped her move, "I would've."

Arizona sat up straight and Callie gazed at her, having the brief thought of whether or not the sight she walked in on or the sight of Arizona riding her was her favourite image before thought left her completely. Arizona tossed her head back and Callie groaned, the pressure of the harness and the sight of Arizona, hips moving faster and faster, pushing her closer to the edge. Callie dug her heels in to the mattress and pushed her hips up, meeting Arizona's movements and Arizona groaned, leaning back, one hand gripping Callie's leg to help her move, the other gripping her own breast, fingers rolling her nipple.

"God, Callie."

That became almost a chant as Arizona got closer, and Callie felt her own thighs tensing as Arizona moved, toes curling as her fingers dug in to Arizona's hips. Arizona's eyes locked with Callie's and she smirked, cheeks flushed and Callie felt her mouth drop open as her hand left her breast and ran down her stomach, pressing her fingers against her own clit as her hips lost their rhythm, moving in harder, shorter thrusts. Her gaze tore from Callie's as she threw her head back again, thighs clenching on Callie's hips, Callie's name on her lips.

Callie, somehow, still came before Arizona, the harness providing the perfect amount of friction and the sight of Arizona sending her completely over the edge. Her nails dug in to Arizona's skin, dragging down her thighs as Arizona fell forward, completely spent, face pressed in to Callie's neck, both covered in a sheen of sweat. Callie turned her head and pressed her face in to Arizona's hair, both of them breathing hard as their heart rates slowed.

There was nothing Callie loved more, than this feeling. Their skin pressed together, both coming down from a feeling they gave each other, Arizona's legs over her. While saying before, that there was nothing she loved more than sex, she had to wonder if it was really _this_ feeling, the afterwards, that she loved. The connection that was so apparent between them laid out.

Arizona chuckled, her chest moving against Callie's, and Callie smiled, "What?"

Arizona pushed herself up slightly, holding herself over Callie with a hand pushed in to the mattress. She smiled and Callie lifted a hand, tucking her hair behind an ear, fingers trailing against her neck as she pushed the length over Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona gave a small shrug, "We're just awesome."

Callie laughed, "We are, yes."

"That was awesome."

Callie nodded.

Arizona grinned slyly, "Did you come without me even touching you?"

Callie raised her eyebrows at her, "Are you really one to talk?"

Arizona flushed, again, and dropped her head down on to Callie's chest with a groan, "I can't believe you walked in on that."

Callie laughed and grabbed her shoulders, tugging so she had to lift her head, "Me neither."

The grin on her face was proof that she meant that in an entirely positive way. Arizona rolled her eyes, pushing herself up to kiss her, easing up and off Callie, wincing as the toy left her body. Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Callie buried her hands in Arizona's hair, reciprocating. Arizona's hand moving down Callie's body, she tugged at the straps on her hips, loosening them on either side without breaking the kiss. Finally sitting up, Arizona tugged the harness down Callie's legs. She stood at the side of the bed and went to put her leg through one of the loops when Callie sat up, shaking her head. Arizona looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want that right now." Callie smiled at her, "I want you."

Arizona grinned slowly, dropping the toy on the floor and moving up the bed, "Yeah?"

Callie nodded, pulling Arizona against her, both of them revelling in the skin on skin contact, "Yeah."

Arizona kissed her then, lifting her head up even as her thigh dropped between Callie's, pushing up against her, "Wait-where's our daughter?"

Callie laughed, "Took you long enough."

Arizona grinned, kissing her neck and moving her lips down her chest, lips kissing the faint scar that was now barely apparent, "I was distracted."

"I woke up Mark and left her with him."

Arizona laughed as she kissed the swell of Callie's breast, "That must've thrilled him."

Callie hissed and buried her hands in Arizona's hair as her tongue and teeth grazed her nipple, "I couldn't care less. I'd barely seen you in two weeks."

Arizona's hand ran down Callie's ribs, fingers trailing down her thigh, to her knee and back up again. She lifted her head and pushed back up the bed, kissing Callie and swallowing her moan as her fingers circled her clit before sliding in to her part way before moving up again to circle again.

Callie's head fell back against the pillow with a sigh and Arizona kissed her neck, fingers pushing all the way in to her, trying to not moan at the feel of her wife around her fingers, "Callie?"

She curled her fingers and Callie made an incomprehensible noise.

"Callie?"

Callie turned her head slightly, hips moving up off the bed, "Yeah?"

"Do I smell coffee?"

Her thumb brushed Callie's clit.

"God! Yes. And probably sex."

Arizona sucked on Callie's neck a second, teeth grazing her skin before she pressed her lips against the mark she'd left, soothing the skin.

"Best wife ever."

Callie managed a half laugh before it turned in to a groan as Arizona added a third finger, lips back against her nipple.

"Sure that's not you?"

Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's ribs.

"Call it even?"

Arizona's lips were against her stomach.

Callie nodded weakly, hand burying in Arizona's hair to push her down, none too gently, and Arizona grinned.

"Okay."

####


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Dreamsq  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **Sigh. Season Seven.  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Ha. Summer smut. Love the name. This isn't really summer smut. This is-I don't know what this is. I couldn't fix this situation, 'cause the issues in this conversation are so clearly apparent later on in episodes. So it can't really be resolved immediately after this conversation. So I just played, instead.

**Dreams.**

"This is not my dream. My dream does not look like this."

The silence was palpable and the rustle of that damn newspaper sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Arizona's heart was hammering in her chest.

She hadn't meant to say all that.

But God, it was so true. She never, ever forgot that this was Mark's baby. She had bent, she had bent for the woman sitting next to her on this couch. She had been comfortable in her life. She'd been happily selfish, she didn't want change. She didn't want screaming babies or toddlers who spat up and pee'd in inappropriate place. She didn't want to come home from work with children to a house of them.

Her dream was being a prized paediatric surgeon, it was changing the face of medicine in a third world country. It was having a woman to stand with her through all this, of going on holidays with her and having crazy sex adventures and it being the two of them and being content and happy with that.

But then Calliope Torres had come in to her world and Arizona's dream became _her._ She didn't know how or when it happened, but the though of a life without Calliope Torres wasn't one she wanted.

And Callie wanted children.

And she had bent. She had bent, because if Callie wanted children and for that to happen meant not having Arizona, then Arizona couldn't do it. She failed at breaking up with her and somehow, she realised she could do it, if it meant having Callie. She could have one kid or ten kids, if that what having Callie meant, but she really did hope that it would be less than ten.

And then Africa, and Arizona made a huge mistake.

It had been her dream for so long.

And Callie, God, in her way, in her innocent and passive aggressive way, had ben ruining it.

And she walked away from her.

In the _worst_ way possible.

And her mistake couldn't just be that.

No.

It couldn't be her moment of realisation. It couldn't just mean Arizona had royally, royally screwed up and realised what she wanted, what she needed.

Because Arizona called things wrong, sometimes.

So it couldn't just be that.

It had to mean coming home and not only finding out that Callie had slept with Mark while she'd been gone, but that she was pregnant.

And Arizona had to bend.

And now the room was so quiet, because she'd said it.

That she couldn't forget where this baby came from.

That this wasn't her dream.

This wasn't what she wanted.

But it was coming out all wrong in her bitterness that Mark was expected to be applauded for acting like an adult and her hurt that _still_ existed, even though they weren't together when it happened and her frustration that this was her life now.

Arizona rustled the damn paper again and she could feel Callie looking at her.

A hand came up on to the paper, and pulled it down.

She dragged her eyes up to look at Callie, looking at her with those soulful eyes that Arizona had learnt she could not say no to.

Ever.

"Arizona." Her voice was low, inquisitive, not mad like expected, "What am I supposed to do?"

Arizona felt her voice catch in her throat. Because she really had no idea.

"Callie..."

Callie was full of words, Arizona could see it building. They hadn't spoken about this and they were about to and Arizona just wanted to take it all back and sit on the couch and read her paper and drink her wine.

Why did she say it? She had been quiet this long, had shut it down.

But Callie opened that beautiful mouth of hers anyway.

"I don't get any kind of bi dream, at least that's not what I feel I'm getting. I can't tell that I wish it hadn't happened, because that would mean this baby wouldn't be here, and I already love it, Arizona." Her eyes were sincere, her hand dropping down to grab at her knee, "You were gone and I didn't think you were coming back. I lay on my bed for two days waiting for you to call and you _didn't._ I let _Cristina_ cut my hair because I was so caught up in missing you and needed something to distract me. Mark happened because I was sad and alone and he was familiar. He didn't happen because he was such a great lay and I jumped on the boy bandwagon the second you were gone. I was drunk and thought we were over. And I-"

Arizona's eyes were swimming with tears and she _hated_ that. She hated that she was showing this side of herself.

Callie grasped at Arizona's hands, turning further towards her so their knees were touching, staring at her with such sincerity it was almost hurting.

"Arizona-you're who I wanted. You're who I _want_. I'm not here with you with half of me wishing I could have Mark or some other guy. I felt _sick_ afterwards. I felt sad and sick and even lonelier than I had before hand. And then you came back and I felt _sicker_. Because I thought I'd lost you and I thought I was going to lose you again, because I'd fallen pregnant and I was so hurt, still, that you had left. It was all such a mess."

Arizona was staring at the ground, because that made it easier.

Callie knelt in front of her, the soft swell of her stomach brushing her legs. She rest her knees on Arizona's legs and looked up at her, "But Arizona." God, and Callie's eyes were swimming with tears. Arizona bit her lip as she finally met her look, "I don't want you to be in something that doesn't make you happy. If this _really_ isn't your dream then what-what are we doing?"

Arizona was breathing hard and she didn't know why.

"Callie."

Her voice broke over her name and she brought her hands up, cupping her face and pulling her up so her lips pressed to hers.

"Callie, I love you."

Her lips murmured over Callie's as she said it, and then she pulled her back to her, lips pressing, sucking Callie's bottom lip gently between her own before Callie gave a half sob, lips parting. She pushed herself up on her knees so she was completely level with Arizona, kneeling between her legs, arms sliding around her waist.

Callie's tongue ran along her lip and their kiss deepened, even as she felt tears on Callie's cheeks. Arizona pulled back, forehead resting against Callie, and shook her head, "Callie, I love you. _You're_ my dream, you're who I want. None of the rest matters."

She'd said the words before, and meant them, but now, she needed Callie to know she meant them. She was struggling with this situation, but she didn't want out.

Callie's hands came up, clinging to Arizona's forearms, "I love you, too. But we can't do this if-I don't want you unhappy-"

Arizona pulled her to her again, kissing her, silencing her talk. Their lips moved and Callie turned slightly desperate, fingertips digging in to Arizona's forearms. Arizona dropped her arms to Callie's shoulders and gently she pushed until Callie slowly sat backwards, Arizona following her. She kept pushing until Callie lay on her back, Arizona straddling her hips, mindful of her stomach.

She ran her hands down Callie's side, finger tips tracing up under her shirt, trailing along her stomach and the underside of her breast. Her fingers traced the edge of her bra, grazing up along the top of soft material.

Callie groaned as Arizona's fingers slid under the material, more sensitive than usual, and sat up, hands to Arizona's cheeks again as she kissed her. Her hands fell as she pulled Arizona's shirt up and over her head, fingers sliding down against her throat to rest against her collarbone. Arizona lifted her own hands up, undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground, undoing Callie's an instant later, hands running down Callie's back to pull them against each other, moaning at the contact. She pushed Callie back down, laying her torso flat against her, maintaining the contact, breasts pressed together. Arizona's lips trailed down Callie's throat, tongue and teeth teasing the flesh and drawing out soft moans. Her hands tugged at Callie's pants, and Callie lifted her hips, Arizona kneeling as tugged them down her legs, taking her underwear with it. She stood, pulling her own pants off and straddling Callie again, lips falling against her chest.

Arizona's hand ran up Callie's thigh from her knee as her tongue ran against her nipple, feeling it tighten in her mouth and Callie hiss above her. Eyes on Callie, she kissed her way down her stomach, mouth gentle over the swell that had appeared. Her lips had just grazed trim curls, warmth breath washing over Callie, when she shook her head, adamantly, and pulled Arizona up, fingers clinging.

"I want you here."

Arizona looked at her for a second, then nodded, kissing her again. Her hand reached up, taking Callie's and running it down her own stomach to between her legs, both of them groaning, Arizona at the sensation of fingers against where she was aching to be touched and Callie at the feeling of just how wet she was. Arizona's hand moved with her for a moment, fingers resting on Callie's wrist, before she dropped it down, fingers running along Callie, dragging through slick head, Callie lifting her hips to meet her. She shifted her legs to straddle Callie's thigh, using her own thigh to push against the back of her hand, pushing her fingers deeper in to Callie, who grunted, hips lifting up and causing a moan to fall loudly from Arizona's lips as the movement pushed Callie harder into herself.

Their mouths moved languidly over each other, tongues caressing and interrupted by moans as they built a matching rhythm, their thighs aiding their hands. Arizona's hand dug in to the carpet under her as she held herself up over Callie, hips rolling and she tore their mouths apart, forehead pressing to Callie and lips parted as she groaned Callie's name when fingers curled against her. She mimicked the movement, Callie's back arching and heels digging in to the floor as she pushed her hips up in response.

"Arizona."

Her name was whimpered and Arizona pushed herself up, watching Callie. She watched the expressions over her face, the way she bit her lip, her throat exposed as she arched, eyes closed. Arizona pressed her lips to her skin, sucking on her pulse point. Their hips bucked, losing a rhythm, and Arizona brought her thumb up, pressing down as she curled her fingers again. She felt Callie gasp, hips pushing right off the ground and her own thighs shook, the muscles clenching and she felt Callie tighten around her fingers, her own still moving in Arizona.

They tumbled over together, moans high pitched and loud, one following the other. Callie's hand was on the small of Arizona's back, pulling her tighter against her, nails digging in. to the soft skin. Arizona fell forward, knee still pressed in to carpet to stop her putting her whole weight on Callie, face pressed in to her neck. Callie's heart was thundering under her, both of theirs were, and her lips were pressed in to her hair as Callie turned her head.

They lay, heart rates taking forever to slow.

Arizona pushed her self up, sweaty and face flushed and looked at Callie, who was looking at her very much the same state. Her lips were bruised and she still looked lost, scared. She still looked concerned.

Callie could never hide what she was feeling.

Arizona pressed a hand to Callie's sternum, her heart stall pounding.

She leant down, forehead pressed to Callie's.

"You just have to give me time."

Callie's hands buried in her hair as she nodded.

#


End file.
